Not the Admirer
by Indigo Siren
Summary: Jin x Miharu. Life isn't Miharu's best friend. Trouble in school, an annoying mother at home. And what of a love life? None. Then there's Jin Kazama, with seemingly everything and all the school's affection... Besides Miharu's. Will that come to change?
1. Chapter 1

**Not the Admirer**

**By Indigo Siren**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken, nor the characters etc… under the concept. I am making no money from this Fan Fiction, Tekken © to Namco. I do however own any extra characters that don't appear in the Tekken series._

**A/N: Sorry Xiaoyu fans, this isn't a Xiaoyin story. I wanted to create something different. I know Miharu wasn't about in Tekken 3 but I suppose her element of being there would still kick in, even though she gets a proper mention in Tekken 4.**

**Chapter 1**

'Miharu Hirano, you're going to be late again.'

"Stupid voices…" Miharu muttered as she dashed to get to school on time.

Her mother had scolded her for getting up late yet again - the third time that week. The same stern tone of her mother kept repeating itself inside her head.

_What a headache!_

The young girl was glad to see the gates of the Mishima Polytechnical School ahead of her, and she didn't falter to race as fast as she could towards them - just as the gate began to close. She started to panic and hastily skidded forward, nearly tripping, as she crossed through the gate, which closed promptly behind her.

The caretaker looked at her with amusement. "You made it just in time, Miharu, would have been a shame to lock you out."

She couldn't help but smile at him before dashing off to get to class.

***

"Miss Hirano, I see you finally decided to join us," her homeroom teacher, Miss Ayame, said as Miharu flung open the door to her classroom.

"I'm sorry, sensei," Miharu apologised, making her way towards her seat.

"You're becoming rather tardy, Miss Hirano," Miss Ayame continued, staring hard at the girl. "I shall see you after registration is finished."

'Fantastic!' Miharu clenched her lips and inwardly sighed, taking a second to compose her voice. "Yes, sensei." She took her seat and opened her book bag.

Miss Ayame went back to taking the register, which she had been in the process of doing before Miharu had entered.

"Too many late nights, Miharu," a soft voice said to the late comer. She turned her head towards a Chinese girl with two bobbing pigtails, each tied neatly on either side of her head.

"Tell me about it, Xiao," Miharu replied at her friend's level.

Ling Xiaoyu smiled at her, but was distracted by her name being called out on the register.

Miharu put her head down on the desk. It was going to be one of those days again.

***

When the bell rang for first lesson, Miharu stayed behind for a minute to have a small lecture from Miss Ayame. It was the usual prattling as it seemed to the young girl, knowing undoubtedly that her teacher would give her a detention. When she was dismissed, she was thoroughly glad to leave, shutting the door firmly behind her. Out of her teacher's earshot, she swore.

Xiaoyu, who'd waited for her, stepped away from the opposite wall.

"Detention?" She asked.

Miharu nodded as they started towards their lockers.

"Tough break, you know Miss Ayame is like that," Xiaoyu said, fiddling with the strap on her leather book bag.

"Why me!?" Miharu whined. "Now mum's gonna come down on me like an avalanche. She keeps saying I'm becoming lazy, and how can I help it?! Life is just so utterly predictable."

"Come on, you never give anything a chance." Xiaoyu bounded in front of her, taking a grasp on her shoulders. "Think of the all the wonderful things you could be doing!"

"Like what?" Miharu asked.

Xiaoyu smiled and spun around to Miharu's right side, arm over her shoulders as they walked. "Picture this." The Chinese girl's hand shot out in front, moving slowly across her view as if trying to create an image ahead of them. "A beautiful theme park, lots rides… water, food, breath taking attractions. Wouldn't that be a dream?"

"Are you going on about the theme park you're planning to build, again?" Miharu asked, stopping as they reached their lockers.

"How can I not?" Xiaoyu sighed happily, leaning back on the metal locker door.

"And what has this got to do with me and my boredom?" she asked intently.

Xiaoyu shifted, putting in the combination into her locker. "Well, you won't be bored when it's built." The young girl smiled in that wild, happy way she always did.

Miharu just shook her head, opening up her own locker, peering over quietly at her energetic friend.

Xiaoyu was lucky, that's what she thought. She lived in the residence of the infamous Heihachi Mishima, one of the richest men alive. He could build her a theme park and give her anything else she desired. Miharu could only dream of living in the Mishima mansion and basking in all the wealth that Xiaoyu was surrounded by. Of course Xiaoyu could never be bored with life, she had too much around her to make her life one big fair ground ride.

Miharu snapped out of her thoughts and grabbed out a book, groaning at the cover. "You got Math, too?"

"Uh huh," Xiaoyu moaned loudly, banging her head on the locker door purposely as she closed it. "I hate math, especially our stupid teacher."

"Tell me about it. Come on, let's go before we are late and I find myself with another detention."

Xiaoyu nodded and took Miharu's arm as they trailed off to class.

***

"Oh, this seriously is not my day," Miharu sulked, staring at the two different papers in her hands.

"Don't worry, Miharu," Xiaoyu said. "Everyone hates tests."

Miharu stared down at a maths test paper she had done the day before and scored a low 45 on, and the othe, a test for English she had took that day, which she had scored a pathetic 26.

"I hate pop quizzes!" Miharu said, kicking an empty can in the courtyard as they headed for lunch.

"Calm down," the Chinese girl consoled. "You'll feel better after lunch."

"I hope so."

The pair entered a large dining hall, lit by the lights streaming in from the large windows on the far wall. There were eight rows of tables, three benches to a column.

Xiaoyu almost screamed when she saw the menu. "They are actually going to serve shrimp dumplings! They're actually doing something right for once!"

Miharu merely nodded, grabbing a tray. When she was served, she settled for kakeudon, grabbing a mineral water and headed for a table where Xiaoyu was sat with some more of their friends.

Xiaoyu tucked into her dumplings, falling into her own little heaven. Miharu was glad at least one of them felt like eating.

For some time, she stared at the bowl in front of her, playing with the noodles idly.

"Cheer up, Miharu," her friend, Yumi, said. "We all get bad scores now and then."

"I ALWAYS get bad scores," Miharu said, finally taking a bite of her meal.

Another girl named Mika, who was sat next to Xiaoyu spoke. "You're not the only one. Then again, I did quite well on the English pop quiz today. A 64!"

Miharu groaned, covering her face with her hand. Xiaoyu jabbed Mika in the ribs.

"Ow!" The girl yelped, and rubbed her sore side. "Sorry, Miharu."

"Never mind," she responded in a muffled voice behind her hand.

Her life was a mess. She wasn't meeting the grades; she was always getting on the bad side of her mother; she felt she didn't fit in anywhere. And her love life? She didn't have one.

"Don't look now, girls," Yumi said, her eyes lighting up. "Just look who entered the room!"

Miharu turned her head towards the doors of the dining hall, hearing a commotion pick up from practically every girl in the vicinity.

A tall boy had entered. He was the envy of all the males in school and the crush of all the females. He was of a strong build, his uniform fitting him a little too snugly for his shape - it was probably why he'd rolled up the sleeves and not just to look 'cocky'. He wore red gloves with an arrangement of silver studs on, the fingers neatly cut off. His face was as neutral as it always was he passed the swooning masses of girls. He ran a hand through his thick crop of hair, shaped into a widows peak, the front part flagged with soft bangs that levelled with his strangely shaped eyebrows that curled at the ends.

This, was Jin Kazama.

Miharu rolled her eyes and carried on with her dinner despite her friends whispering and giggling over him obsessively. To her, he was just some sorry pin up boy who waltzed around with a tough image to ward off practically everyone. But the mysteriousness was what seemed to attract the schools population of girls. All except her.

"You're so lucky to live with him," Mika said to Xiaoyu.

"He doesn't really talk to me much," the Chinese girl said, playing with one of her bobbing pigtails. "He's too busy with Mishima-sama, training in the dojo. Also, he studies a lot, so he stays in his room or goes to the library."

"We should go to the library a lot more often," Yumi said shaking Miharu's arm, "Then we might see him."

"Yippee," Miharu said, unenthusiastically.

Xiaoyu, Yumi and Mika stared at her in a disbeliefing silence.

"You don't like him?" Mika asked, completely stupified.

"Why do I have to like him?" She asked blankly.

Yumi and Mika were about the answer her with a thousand and one statements when Xiaoyu loudly 'shhhhh'd.

"He's coming this way," she said, making them all go quiet, trying to act natural.

Jin walked down their row, a heavy tray carried easily in one hand, his stride neither hasty nor slow. He passed close to their table.

"Hi, Jin," Xiaoyu greeted him.

He glanced over her, his way of acknowledging her, though he didn't seem all that bothered with getting involved with her socially. He sat at a table on the next row across.

Mika grinned wildly. "He actually looked at you! You're so lucky!"

"I don't see what all the fuss is about," Miharu said, rather fed up.

"He's like a god, Miharu," Yumi said, clasping her hands over her heart. "How can you not love that handsome physique?"

"Easy." Miharu finished off her bowl, uncapping her water bottle to take a hefty sip.

"Don't you think he's cute?" Mika asked.

Miharu gulped down the water and fastened the lid on her drink. "Frankly, I think Jin's a stupid pretty boy. He thinks he can act all high and mighty and show off with his big muscles." Her voice was picking up in pitch as she spoke. "Please! Looking at him makes me gag! I wouldn't be caught dead with him! He's a sorry rich kid, a complete flake and has the personality of twig." She stood up, picking up her empty tray. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to do some hefty revision."

She turned from her friends and went to take her dirty dishes away, not before noticing Jin was staring at her hard. She couldn't hold his gaze for long - it seemed to pierce through her like a hot poker. Even though she had her back to him, she could still feel the weight of his glare on her.

He had heard everything she had said about him, but she didn't care. She was glad.

'Maybe that'll sink his battle ship,' she thought, dumping her tray on the counter before heading for the exit.

Xiaoyu and company watched her depart with complete shock.

"She really is having a bad day," Yumi said.

"She'll be alright," Xiaoyu said, slightly worried for her friend. "Maybe she needs a little time to herself."

"Hey, look at Jin," Mika said, making the others turn to look at him as his gaze followed Miharu out of the hall. He turned to catch them staring but they quickly turned away.

"He must have heard," Yumi said quietly.

Xiaoyu and Mika nodded, carrying on with their meals.

***

Miharu had spent the remaining part of lunchtime in the library, though she wasn't really able to concentrate at all. She was still reminded of all the girls and their silly little crush on Jin.

_There is much more important things than love, _Miharu thought, stabbing the rubber end of her pencil against the maths textbook over and over. She just couldn't get her head around these things. She sighed, glad when the bell rang so she could go to lesson.

Her friends thankfully gave her some space, knowing she wasn't exactly in the mood. It didn't help her that she was getting some funny looks from some of the girls who had heard what she'd said about Jin in the dining hall.

In the end, she couldn't care less.

***

At the end of the day, she walked home alone. She'd waved Yumi and Mika off at the bike stands as they rode off with some other girls and not long departed Xiaoyu's company as the Chinese girl had an after school activity to attend.

The trek home was long and boring, but extremely thoughtful. Her test papers were tucked up in her book bag, but she couldn't stop thinking about them being there, stabbing at her.

_Mom is sure going to kill me..._

She felt that nothing ever pleased her mother, like she was one big mistake. She sighed, knowing these tests would add more icing to the cake.

No true ambition; no real good grades; an uncertain atmosphere at home, and no boyfriend in sight. Miharu was at the end of her wits.

And what was worse, it had just started to spit with rain, ready for a big down pour.

"Great, I didn't even bring an umbrella," she muttered, getting ready to cross the road.

She stepped out, quivering, dragging her feet dejectedly.

"Nothing else could possibly go wrong in my life…" she wondered miserably. "… Can it?"

A loud horn suddenly blared at her. She turned her head, but it was almost as if she was moving in slow motion. Out of nowhere, a truck raced towards her. The roaring of the horn told her to get out of the way. But she couldn't. She froze up, like a scared little rabbit; all she could do was scream, covering her face.

The next few seconds seemed like a blur, maybe because she was so struck with fear. Two hands grabbed her around her waist and the next thing she knew, she was thrust off her feet. Time had never moved so slowly in all her life.

The truck shot by.

She was still alive.

Her feet met the pavement and the hands left her waist. She could have collapsed there and then from the shock, but composed herself, wiping the beading sweat from her brow.

'That was so close… but who…'

She turned around to meet her saviour.

Her jaw dropped.

Jin Kazama stood there in front of her, book bag slung over his shoulder.

"You should be a bit more careful," he said, a little too stern for her liking.

Miharu blinked unbelieving, watching him turn and walk away.

She finally got her voice back. "Hey… w-wait up!" She ran after him on shaky legs.

He stopped, looking back, his voice deep and snappy. "I thought you wouldn't be caught dead with me…" This stopped her running. "Aren't I just a stupid pretty boy, a sorry rich kid and a complete flake?" She cringed as he quoted her own words back at her. "Don't I make you gag or something? That's what you said, right?"

She stared at him, somewhat ashamed. Could she see hurt in his eyes? Or maybe it was just anger.

She didn't know how to say sorry to him. Or was she even sorry? She couldn't decipher the emotions that were running through her right there and then.

"W-Well, you didn't need to save me," she finally said. "It would have been better if I'd been run over!"

Miharu quickly turned and ran off. Jin stood watching after her, completely bewildered.

***

When she got home, she ran in and slammed the door shut, putting her back to it.

She sighed lengthily. "What is up with me?" She spoke aloud.

For some sudden reason, when seeing him after he saved her life, she had felt something twinge inside her heart.

"No way…" She whispered, touching her chest. As quickly as the thoughts came, she scattered them with a shake of her head.

"MIHARU!" Her mother's voice echoed through the hallway.

She quietly grumbled to herself, clutching her bag where her poor test results her hidden. "I'd better face the music."


	2. Chapter 2

Not the Admirer  
  
By Indigo Siren  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken, nor the characters etc… under the concept. I am making no money from this Fan Fiction, Tekken © to Namco. I do however own any extra characters that don't appear in the Tekken series.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Your mom is totally harsh on you," Xiaoyu said, tucking her vest into her gym shorts.  
  
"Tell me about it," Miharu sighed, lining up behind her friend for the vaults. "What kind of mother doesn't ground you, but forces you to do double your chores, extra studies and god knows what else she is planning for me…"  
  
"Don't feel too bummed, at least she hasn't totally barred your social privileges," Xiaoyu said, helping her friend look on the bright side.  
  
Miharu just glumly moaned, looking about her, feeling tired. Gym class was nothing to cheer about between either of the girls, they both agreed the teacher worked them too hard.  
  
Of course, after yesterday, she actually admitted the teacher was never as bad as her mother was.  
  
A whistle blew. "Ling Xiaoyu, you're next."  
  
"Great, here I go," the Chinese girl stretched out her legs one by one, shifting between her feet, getting ready to bolt it down the mats to leap the wooden horse at the end.  
  
'Xiaoyu is so good at gym,' Miharu thought as she watched the girl move like a butterfly, so graceful and fast, and to make a superb jump towards the end, vaulting over into a somersault and landing without a hitch.  
  
"Nice work Xiaoyu!" The teacher said, then the whistle blew again. "Miharu Hirano, you're up now."  
  
"This ought to be fun," she mumbled under her breath, loosening the tension in her shoulders. She wouldn't be as artistic to finish like Xiaoyu, but she'd do her best.  
  
Starting slow, Miharu began to run down the long line of mats, gradually feeling she was going at just the right speed as she hit the springboard.  
  
Her foot stumbled at a funny angle.  
  
'Don't panic!' she thought, regaining some balance as she leapt the horse as best she could, to land one footed.  
  
She was still standing. That was okay.  
  
"You need to work on your balance, Miharu! Next!"  
  
Miharu turned away, walking off the mats, uncaring. At least she didn't fall over.  
  
"I thought you were okay," Xiaoyu said, patting her back.  
  
"With the grace of falling rocks, Miharu triumphs in the klutz league once again," a snide voice trickled over her shoulder.  
  
Miharu knew that voice. The girl's name was Hari; she was the most self-absorbed girl in the whole school. She was the only one to actually die her hair pure blonde and blue, making her looks more like a plastic doll than anything. It did not suit her in the least.  
  
"Be careful of pebbles, Miharu Hirano," Hari said pushing past her shoulder purposely. "You might break your neck."  
  
A girl trailed behind Hair, Rubi, a Japanese-American, not so stupid looking, but still as nasty.  
  
"Complete klutz," she said, trying to add salt to the wound, running to keep up with her friend.  
  
"Ignore them," Xiaoyu supported Miharu who just shrugged.  
  
"I do, they can never get to me. Only that bright hair of Hari's might fry my retinas."  
  
They laughed, hearing the bell for lunch sound above them.  
  
"That's it for today, finish up," their teacher called, startling to dismantle some of the equipment.  
  
"YAY! Lunch!" Xiaoyu cheered, taking Miharu's arm and dragging her towards the locker room.  
  
They hit the showers straight away, washing away the tired sweat of the day's gym class. Miharu was glad it was over, smiling as the hot water hit her face, and smiled even more as she kept seeing a bar of soap playfully fly over the shower cubicles.  
  
After she was showered and dressed, she joined Xiaoyu, Yumi and Mika, who were waiting for her on a bench in the gym hall.  
  
"We'd thought you'd never come out," Yumi teased.  
  
Miharu stuck her tongue out, shaking her head. The group was just leaving together when Jin was heading past. The three ahead of Miharu froze up in awe. She inwardly groaned.  
  
"I'm glad to see you're okay," he said as he passed Miharu, heading through a set of doors into another part of the gym. As she could tell by his attire, he was ready for some fight training.  
  
Xiaoyu raised an eyebrow at Miharu. "What was that all about?"  
  
Everything came rushing back about yesterday. The truck… Jin saving her… the words afterwards…  
  
She shook her head. "Um, can I meet you in the cafeteria? I have something to do first."  
  
"Sure," Xiaoyu said, and with that, Miharu went off hastily.  
  
"Weird," Yumi commented.  
  
"I thought she hated him?" Mika asked Xiaoyu, whom shrugged, linking arms with the two other girls and walking away.  
  
***  
  
Miharu caught sight of Jin at the far end of the training hall, who had just finished warming up and was now practising some moves on a sand bag that reeled heavily from the blows inflicted.  
  
She walked calmly towards him, hands interlocked behind her back. She watched him carefully. He hadn't noticed her arrival as of yet; his full attention was behind his punches, smashing into the sandbag. He was strong, she could tell by the tonnage of his chest and torso and the tight muscles that had all the girls drooling over him. It was appetising, but Miharu found it kind of sickening sometimes.  
  
"Uh, hey Jin," Miharu announced her presence, feeling shy all of a sudden. He stopped pounding the bag and turned to her. Right there and then, she felt intimidated. He was silent, his face placid, waiting for her to talk.  
  
She cleared her throat. "Look, I didn't get the chance to thank you about yesterday…" She rubbed a hand behind her neck, nervously. "Also, I should apologise for what I said in the cafeteria. Like, you shouldn't have heard that."  
  
"I know I wasn't meant to," his voice was calm, yet icy at the same time.  
  
"Well I'm sorry, and thank you for saving my life." Miharu licked her dry lips.  
  
"I thought you said you'd wish you were run over?" Jin asked her, switching his weight onto one leg, resting a hand on his hip.  
  
"I guess I didn't mean what I said, you just said those things…"  
  
"What you said about me…"  
  
Miharu looked at him and frowned. "I know I said those things, yeah I'm sorry, but I only said that I wanted to be run over because I was aggravated."  
  
"Whatever," he said coldly, turning back to the bag.  
  
"I was only trying to apologise…" Miharu snapped at him, raising her hands in an annoyed gesture. "You don't have to act so heartless!" She turned from him, folding her arms. "You know what, forget apologising, not only do you have the personality of twig, you're about as likeable as toe fungus!" She stormed away in a huff.  
  
Jin turned to watch her go. He shook his head and sighed; he knew he'd never truly understand anyone… especially girls.  
  
***  
  
Miharu went around for the rest of the day in a seriously foul mood. She didn't know why Jin had occupied her mind, but just the way he acted, angered her to no end. Xiaoyu just couldn't understand the sudden fury that had taken over her friend.  
  
The bell rung loud as the school day came to an end; children barged through the corridors to get out, all desperate to get home.  
  
Miharu dragged her heels. She was definitely in no hurry. She had detention with Miss Ayame.  
  
Xiaoyu quickly caught up with her before you went to their homeroom. "Hey, Miharu, you feeling alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, nothing to worry yourself about, Xiao," Miharu said, smiling at her companion, to ease the anxious look on her face.  
  
"You sure?" she asked, inclined just to check.  
  
"Positive, now you better go, I think Yumi and Mika are waiting for you," she motioned the two girls standing by the steps with their bikes. "And I have a detention to attend."  
  
"Oh, okay, I'll see you tomorrow," Xiaoyu hugged Miharu quickly and ran off to join her friends.  
  
Soon, the hall was deserted, the only sound heard was the whistling of the caretaker as he came out with mop and bucket to clean the halls.  
  
Miharu sighed and turned the knob of the door into her classroom and entered. Miss Ayame was behind her desk, marking some papers. She looked up and motioned to one of the front seats.  
  
"Please sit, someone will be here shortly to talk to you," Miss Ayame said, head back down to her work.  
  
'What? Someone is coming to see me?' Miharu slowly took her seat. She gripped the table in a deathlike grip. 'It better not be my mother!'  
  
"Miharu, are you alright?"  
  
The young girl shook her head, realising she was completely tense and that her fingers were nearly snapping a chunk off the edge of the desk.  
  
"Oh, um, yeah… I'm fine…" She settled back into the chair, clasping her hands firmly together, averting her eyes from her teacher.  
  
The door opened and a small bolding man walked in, carrying a numerous amount of files in his hand. This was Mr Hotarubi, the counsellor.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, I'm trying to sort out some student assessments," he explained.  
  
Miss Ayame had turned from her papers and was now focused on Miharu, intently, as Mr Hotarubi set his files down and grabbed a seat to sit next to Miharu.  
  
"Ah, Miharu Hirano, I've not talked to you in a while," he said, his voice overbearingly smooth and too high for a man to have. He scared Miharu, but she kept herself composed. "So, how are you doing?"  
  
"I'm doing good," she replied, looking at her fingers, afraid to meet his eyes.  
  
"Splendid to hear that," he said, clapping his hands and turning to pick up a certain file from behind him. She could distinctly see her name on top of it. "Well, Miss Hirano, you maybe feeling good and such, and I can see it has reflected you as a very healthy girl…"  
  
Miharu sunk into her seat, absently playing with a few of her fraying auburn locks. She didn't know whether to feel sick or embarrassed. Whatever was to come next, she'd know pretty soon.  
  
"… But it doesn't reflect in your work…" Mr Hotarubi continued, his face becoming so serious.  
  
"Oh…" was all Miharu managed to say.  
  
"Miharu, we're all friends here at the Mishima Polytechnical School. If you have problems, you can come confide in us."  
  
Miharu looked at the counsellor for a moment. She wanted to laugh. Friends! The teachers never really cared! They'd say such things to get paid better, well so she assumed.  
  
"Uh… thanks," Miharu said, smiling slightly.  
  
"Your grades have dropped, Miharu, you need some serious help," he said, trying to be as kind as possible with his words.  
  
"We're becoming very worried about you," Miss Ayame interjected.  
  
Miharu felt cornered. 'This isn't a detention… this is a trip to the electric chair!'  
  
"I've been discussing things with your teacher, Miss Ayame," Mr Hotarubi motioned to the young woman, who was now moving to sit on the front of her desk. "And with the Headmaster, and we've now decided to appoint you a tutor."  
  
Miharu stood in shock. "What?"  
  
"It's only for this year, Miharu," Miss Ayame said. "You don't want to be held back do you?"  
  
She had a point and Miharu sat down in defeat. "No."  
  
"Alright," Mr Hotarubi stood, picking up his files. "We grabbed a volunteer from one of the higher years. For your tutoring sessions, you'll be required to give up one lunch hour a week and your study period on Friday is now a tutoring session. Also, you'll be having after schooling tutoring. A letter will be given to your mother about this."  
  
'Great,' Miharu thought glumly. 'Just what I need. Losing my social time to spend it with a geek and then have my mother complaining at me about it. Will this torture ever end?'  
  
"Your tutor will be along any moment, we asked him to stop behind just to discuss scheduling with you."  
  
Miharu looked at Mr Hotarubi after he'd finished speaking, opening the door and looking out, smiling.  
  
"Ah, here he is," he stepped aside as a tall figure appeared in the doorway.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me…" Miharu mumbled.  
  
"We thought Mr. Kazama would make an excellent tutor for you," Mr Hotarubi said, looking at Jin, who was staring blankly at the mortified Miharu. "He's top of his class."  
  
Miharu turned from Jin, groaned and banged her head onto her desk… repeatedly. 


	3. Chapter 3

Not the Admirer  
  
By Indigo Siren  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken, nor the characters etc… under the concept. I am making no money from this Fan Fiction, Tekken © to Namco. I do however own any extra characters that don't appear in the Tekken series.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Miharu was in a bad mood. Life just wasn't getting any fairer.  
  
Her mother was nagging her into a flaming pit, her grades had sunk deeper than the Titanic and now she was lumbered with Jin as her tutor, the pin up boy for conceited Inc.  
  
'How will I survive!' Miharu thought, reading the small time table of her tutoring sessions she and Jin had to work out. 'I lose my Monday lunches just to sit with him and talk algebra or whatever… my Friday study period will become none stop work! I love to slack in that period! This bites…' she sighed and cringed further at the after schooling tutor periods.  
  
"Wednesday nights and SATURDAYS!" She hollered, making a few people in streets turn to look at her in a peculiar manor. She just ignored them. "What megalomaniac would study on a Saturday? It's a half day for heavens sake!" She grumbled, kicking up dirt.  
  
Miharu thought that only having 3 days away from Jin was not long enough. She dreaded to drop into his 2 dimensional, black and white place he decided to call a world… or whatever his brain defined in the end.  
  
"Utterly lame…" She felt a hand slap onto her shoulder. She jumped around with a squeak and frowned. "Xiaoyu! Don't do that!"  
  
The Chinese girl laughed heartily. "Couldn't help it!"  
  
"What are you doing out?" Miharu inclined to ask, looking at the sporty type gear Xiaoyu was dressed in. She had a tight fitting aerobics top on with matching knee length bottoms, all in black and red. She even had red and black twisted bobbles on her pigtails. On her back was a small drawstring bag with a panda motif on it.  
  
"I went for a run," she said, taking off her bag, to dig through to find her drink. "Nobody will do anything back home, they won't play no games or anything. Jin just got back in, but he insists on studying before training with Mishima-sama. Boring…"  
  
'Jin…' Miharu shuddered, but shook him from her thoughts.  
  
"… I was thinking of heading down to the youth centre to practice up on some of my moves," Xiaoyu continued, as she stretched out her arms above her head. "You want to come along?"  
  
"Sure, let me drop of my stuff, get changed and I'll be ready."  
  
***  
  
Miharu was glad her mother wasn't going to be in that afternoon. She said something about going to see a friend, along with other things, as it came up while they were arguing, as per usual. No hassle to get out of work for the time being. Her father was nearly always at work; he never really minded anyway.  
  
It wasn't more than a five-minute trip home, but they ran to save time. When they came to the road that Jin saved Miharu's life, the latter became very aware and careful, and making sure Xiaoyu was too. She still wouldn't tell her friend how Jin had saved her from near death.  
  
They arrived at Miharu's house, where she quickly ditched her school uniform and dressed in a form fitting T-shirt that stood out in a bright blue shade, with a similar colour with that of her baggy bottoms. She grabbed some accessories and stuffed them in a small bag and both girls left for the youth centre.  
  
***  
  
Music thumped against the tall walls of the youth centre, heard nearly a street away as Miharu and Xiaoyu arrived.  
  
"Come on, lets go in," Xiaoyu insisted, dancing about to the rhythm of the music, making Miharu chuckle.  
  
"Alright," she nodded and they both went inside. Luckily, there was nobody occupying one of the small halls, so they decided to commandeer it for themselves and not having to pay much to rent at all.  
  
Xiaoyu always enjoyed going there because it held mostly free activities and the place was kept relatively spotless. The Chinese girl dragged Miharu down some weeks to do some training with her.  
  
Miharu had found herself fascinated with Xiaoyu's style.  
  
Hakke Sho and Hika Ken-based Chinese martial arts, was what she recalled Xiaoyu telling her of the cross blended style she used. She found herself overly fascinated that she ended up being coached in some of the basic moves of her friend's style.  
  
Miharu admitted she was pretty poor at it, but with her stamina and flexibility, Xiaoyu assured her it wouldn't be too long before she got the hang of it.  
  
The music rang loud about them, but within the confined space they were in, it was slightly muffled. Much less of a bother that way.  
  
Xiaoyu led their warm ups, stretching out, Miharu mirroring her the best she could.  
  
"So, where are Mika and Yumi?" Xiaoyu looked up at her light-haired companion as she spoke, while doing various different leg stretches.  
  
"Yumi is at a flute lesson and Mika had to go to her cousin's house. She tried to get out of it to come hang out but her father was really laying into her about family being important and stuff." Xiaoyu shrugged. "No big deal. I'm glad I caught you though. Anyway, was detention bad?"  
  
Miharu sighed, shaking her arms slightly. "It was a drag. Miss Ayame had Mr Hotarubi talking to me."  
  
Xiaoyu snorted with laughter. "Poor you. I bet he was coming up with some fantastic little lecture. His favourite one to use is, 'we've all been where you are' or 'the school loves you'."  
  
"The latter was pretty much what he was saying," Miharu confirmed, finishing up with the warm ups. "But it gets worse! I can tell you they're seriously all against me! They gave me a tutor!"  
  
"Oh no…" Xiaoyu sympathised. "That's evil! They can't do that! Poor you!" She reached for her bottled drink in her bag. "Lumbered with some work obsessed geek…" She took a sip.  
  
"Yeah. Jin would be that alright…" Miharu jumped as a spray of water mist enveloped to one side of her as Xiaoyu spat the contents out in shock, coughing and turning full on to her friend.  
  
"Jin is your tutor!" She gasped.  
  
"Woe me…" Miharu's head drooped.  
  
"You lucky thing… wish I was flunking…" Miharu gave her a deadly glare at the Chinese firecracker, who backed up a step, rubbing some spittle from her lips. "Not saying you're that bad and all…"  
  
Miharu shrugged. "It doesn't matter, I know it's true…" She brought a small smile back to her face. "Anyway, can we have a go at the backward kick you do? You know, that one that hits high and looks mean on the muscle work."  
  
***  
  
They practised for some time. However much she tried, Miharu couldn't fully make the kick work. It hurt her leg to keep trying, but she willed herself to actually accomplish something that day. Watching Xiaoyu over and over made her believe she could do it too, but she felt ridiculous attempting, though she told over and over that practice made perfect… and plenty of ice packs for that matter.  
  
When they took a break, they noticed through the window on the skating ramp out back was a group of people who went to their school. They were a group who considered themselves popular. They were a multi-gendered group whom looked down on others with no real reason to hate. The boys skated; the girls hung around the edges trying to look good.  
  
Hari was there; nobody could miss her eye burning hair colour. She was cracking jokes and laughing like a dying moose. Rubi just hung back, looking out of place, but still she joined in with the laughter.  
  
Hari did notice Miharu and Xiaoyu in the hall, but wasn't going to say anything, just glare ominously. Everyone knew better than to mess with Xiaoyu, especially when she was training. And Miharu had some moves to keep people off her back, or mainly they didn't want to mess with her without messing with 'The Storming Flower', being one of Xiaoyu's fondly used nicknames and the name of a move she used.  
  
People didn't bother with Miharu much; she just kept her distance and only fought when seriously provoked. Nobody touched Xiaoyu, after trying to beat on her when she first arrived at the school. They wanted to set the new girl straight, but ended up learning to keep out of the Chinese girl's way.  
  
The main reason they tried to beat on her was because of Jin, since she lived with him. Miharu thought it was completely stupid.  
  
'He isn't worth it,' she always believed. 'Not in a million years…'  
  
***  
  
After an hour or so at the youth centre, they decided to take a walk towards the park. The weather just seemed so perfect; the sun radiated a soft heat that was slowly dispersing with the evening coming in. After working up such a sweat, it was a relief to have the sudden coolness there.  
  
There was a bit at the park that was elevated on a hillside, over looking half the city. The girls always enjoyed going there to talk and such, it was such a clean spot and it always bloomed with many different flowers with the seasons. And also, the view, it was a breath taking sight; to be able to glance at the different parts of the city they lived in was exciting. With all the different buildings set out in a never-ending pattern, as far as they could see and to hear the sounds of the bustle below, which echoed so far away.  
  
Xiaoyu lay out on her back across the grass, stretching out her legs and folding her arms behind her head, glancing at the greyish blue sky. Miharu just leaned on her front, propped up by her elbows, hands tucked under her chin, looking down on the city.  
  
"So peaceful up here," Xiaoyu commented, sighing and shuffling in the soft grass. "Just one decent place in the whole city to escape to for some down time."  
  
"Makes you glad to be out of the busy streets below, with all the traffic jams and people trying to get home or whatever." Miharu looked towards the absorbed environment, not so far away, yet far enough to not be a part of it.  
  
Xiaoyu rolled over and looked down herself. "Poor little people."  
  
Miharu just laughed. "Nah, I don't feel sorry for them one bit. They get themselves into this big world wide mess of the same old routine labour… why should we sympathise?"  
  
"True," Xiaoyu giggled, then pointed out across the way, far across to another point from what they could see. "Hey, I can see my house from here!"  
  
"I wouldn't call it a house," Miharu followed her friends field of pointing to the Mishima estate.  
  
"Okay, mansion then," Xiaoyu corrected, elbowing Miharu lightly.  
  
"What's it like to live in a mansion?" She asked curiously.  
  
Xiaoyu smiled. "It's like a dream come true. You just feel so rich! Lots of space to play and so many rooms to explore. It's something I'd have never of considered being offered to me."  
  
"So lucky…" Miharu picked at the grass. "And what about the people who live there? What are they like?"  
  
"Mishima-sama keeps to himself, but he is a really strange man but he is so giving! There is also the maids, butlers, nannies and cooks… but they only talk briefly if ever!" Xiaoyu's face lit up a bit. "And Jin, I'm glad to have a younger person in the house to talk to, even though he doesn't talk to me much, but then again, we've had some good times together. Not the person you would describe at all." She eyed Miharu, about the comments she made about him.  
  
She shrugged off the glance, picking some flowers and throwing them down the hill. "Why do you love Jin so much?"  
  
Xiaoyu blinked. "Huh?"  
  
"I mean, he doesn't talk to you often, and in school he doesn't talk to you at all and you've told me before he always picks other obligations over you and other people."  
  
Xiaoyu shook her head lightly. "He may be like that a lot, but it's because he likes to keep to himself. He's such a peaceful person and he does have a lot of issues, but it's his business, not mine. But he is such a kind person, so caring. When I do get talking with him, he's so smart and pleasant, you just can't help liking him. And he cheers me up when I'm sad and teaches me things I never knew," she covered her mouth with a chuckle. "And did I mention he is hot!"  
  
Miharu snorted. "He's just a sad pin up boy…" She grinned. "I wish I could actually meet this person you are describing. It could no way be the same Jin!"  
  
"Well there is only one we know." Xiaoyu nudged.  
  
"Yeah, well, whatever," she shrugged, looking down at the flowers she was picking at.  
  
"Why do you hate him so much?"  
  
Miharu looked up. "Why?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
She sighed. "Well, he's just so annoyingly dull, he doesn't talk much. He acts all tough and he has all the girls traipsing around after him, and always totally blows everyone off like they don't exist. And what kinda of hairstyle is that! It's creepy! And his eyebrows… his physical appearance is kind of intimidating."  
  
"Give him a chance!" Xiaoyu exclaimed.  
  
"He doesn't give anyone the time of day, why should I?" Miharu rolled onto her back.  
  
Xiaoyu mirrored her movements. "He just doesn't know what to say or how to act."  
  
"Too right…"  
  
They lay there in a quiet awe, staring at the sky, the clouds drifting overhead in small clumps, the colour draining from the sky, showing that dusk was gradually gaining on them.  
  
Xiaoyu broke the silence. "Shall we go, I don't want to be late for dinner."  
  
"Yeah, I think I'll go whip something up at home." Miharu hopped up and offered her hand to her friend, dragging her to her feet, and in the process nearly tripping the poor Chinese girl up. In revenge, she chased Miharu down the hill, whom was laughing at her stumbling comrade.  
  
***  
  
A day later…  
  
The bell rang for the last period and Miharu quickly abandoned History class after having to do a small presentation about the emperor Meiji, and thankfully, she actually got a fairly good grade for it. She headed straight for the library for her study period. Usually on a Friday, she'd hide at the back of the library so she wouldn't have to do much work.  
  
But since the lesson had been turned into a tutoring session, the chances of slacking of were pretty low.  
  
She occupied an empty table that was positioned on the far side of the room, hiding behind a few bookcases. Miharu had told Jin the day before that she always studied in the library and to find her there.  
  
With her study books out on the desk, she sat patiently, waiting for him to arrive.  
  
She tapped her fingers on the wooden surface, head against her hand.  
  
'This is going to be boring…' She was dying to grab her Manga out her bag for a good old read, but she restrained against it.  
  
It wasn't long before Jin turned up. At first, he was a little aggravated that she wasn't in his sights. He thought maybe she had ditched the lesson and was in hiding. He, however, noticed her presence at the far side of the room as she picked up a book that she had knocked from the table.  
  
Miharu stood up straight with the book in hand, watching him approach.  
  
"You finally showed up," she said blankly, retaking her seat, dumping the book down on the pile in front of her.  
  
"My lesson was extended slightly and I went to pick up some studying material." He sat down, putting his bag in front of him, bringing out book after book.  
  
'This is going to be a long lesson…' her mind trailed, going numb with boredom.  
  
Once he had set out some working material. He folded his arms onto the table and looked at her. "Well, what shall we start on."  
  
"Whatever…" Miharu shrugged.  
  
"I don't think that's a subject," he said, raising an eyebrow at her. She just rolled her eyes at him. He picked up a book from one of his piles. "How about math?"  
  
"Okay," she agreed.  
  
***  
  
The clock ticked, too slow. Everything dragged on and on. For both Jin and Miharu, tutoring was an impossible task.  
  
Miharu couldn't understand how to work out most of the number problems that he had wrote down, even when he was explaining bit by bit. It took a bit of prodding to get her to do most of the hard sums, she always ready to give up when looking at the task. Though she did prove some of the simple tasks weren't too much out of her reach in general knowledge.  
  
Jin thought she was pretty hopeless, she didn't even try, just grumble at him about hard the work was and that she hated math anyway.  
  
"Come on, we've been over the method four times…" Jin implored, slightly annoyed, then read from the sheet yet again. "-4(x - 5) = -4x, what is x?"  
  
"For the last time, I don't know…" Miharu took her head in her hands.  
  
Jin sighed and checked his watch. "We'll have to work a bit more on algebra next time, our time is nearly up."  
  
"Thank you lord," Miharu said relieved.  
  
"I distinctly remember we have a tutoring session tomorrow," he said as he packed his books away. "But I have a few things to do at home first, you can come over to the mansion around two, after my training and it would be easier on both of us that way."  
  
Miharu paused.  
  
'Go to the Mishima Syndicate…' She was in a state of confounded shock. Her! Go to the mansion of one of the wealthiest people on Earth to study with their grandson. She couldn't keep the surprised look off her face. She always thought they weren't allowed friends over, since Xiaoyu always steered clear of her abode.  
  
"Well, uh sure, that's okay," she stammered.  
  
Jin nodded. "Great. I'll sort that out tonight. I'll be expecting you then. Bye."  
  
"Bye." She watched him leave and sat down again.  
  
'Unbelievable…' she was lost in a daydream for a short moment, then she shook her head and frowned. 'Why am I thinking like this! It's only a mansion and… Jin.'  
  
She found herself completely bewildered, then shuddered, slapping herself.  
  
"What am I thinking! It's not like a date, it's just a tutor session," she whispered to herself. "And this is Jin we're talking about, the boy minus a personality… and he is as annoying as hell! I hate the boy… but he's the one who is going to stop you flunking everything. Oh who cares, I'll grin and bare it, and besides, I'll be at a cool mansion and I can always get Xiaoyu to bail me out."  
  
She stuffed her books into her bag and quickly left the library, just as the school bell signalled the end of the day. 


	4. Chapter 4

Not the Admirer  
  
By Indigo Siren  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken, nor the characters etc… under the concept. I am making no money from this Fan Fiction, Tekken © to Namco. I do however own any extra characters that don't appear in the Tekken series.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Miharu didn't see Xiaoyu on the way home from school. She had wanted to tell her that she would be coming along to the Mishima mansion to study, to see if she and her could manage to slip around Jin during studying time. Less work for her, the easier the day would progress.  
  
'Oh well, I'll surprise her tomorrow when I turn up,' she thought. 'I hope she'll be in.'  
  
***  
  
She had tried to cram in a little bit of algebra revision before going to bed the night before, but her mind couldn't stick on the work and she grew tired very fast. The best thing was to call it a night.  
  
She had dropped off to sleep pretty quickly, dreaming of things that would never possibly happen. But on waking up, she began to worry.  
  
'I'm going to the Mishima mansion! Home of Heihachi Mishima, the wealthiest man in Japan! And I'm going there to be tutored by his grandson, how lame is that! It will make me look so stupid! Great, just the impression I want to be making when I enter the grounds of a rich man.'  
  
She got up, showered and dressed into her school uniform, straightening out any wrinkles in her skirt the best she could before she slipped on her shoes, heading downstairs.  
  
Her brush sat on the side cabinet in the living room and she went into the kitchen to do her hair in front of the mirror. In there was her mother, Jasumin, preparing breakfast, scurrying around on dumpy legs to try and accomplish too many tasks at once. Her father, Shinka, was at the table, do the last few bits of paper work for his office job, since he'd be going in shortly.  
  
"Can't you take that somewhere else?" Jasumin complained, turning sharply to her husband.  
  
He looked up briefly from his work. "I'm nearly done now, just let me finish up."  
  
She shook her head in frustration. "I get no co-operation in this house." She looked over her shoulder at Shinka. "And it sets a bad example for Miharu. This is what makes her act as she does."  
  
Miharu ignored her mother and continued to brush her fraying locks that never sat perfectly straight.  
  
She hated it when her mother started to argue for no good reasoning. She was always hot tempered and snapping out comments here and there, that made Miharu want to hit her. She always believed that her mother had a bad temperament from the way she was treated in early life. Jasumin was a mixed blood Japanese citizen, also being part Chinese and European from her own mother. In the world today, some people were very discriminative about your lineage and her mother got the worst of it. But now she stood up to everything questioning with vengeance. Now, Shinka was Japanese, no ifs and buts about his family line. Miharu had always wondered what he ever saw in her mother.  
  
'Something others can't, I assume,' Miharu concluded.  
  
***  
  
Miharu sat down to breakfast with her parents, her father had finally cleared the work off the table, but yet her mother would not let it slip, angrily retorting when he tried to calm down the argument. The young Hirano decided to hurry and take her leave to head for school.  
  
Jasumin stormed to dump the plates and such in the sink, still grumbling to herself.  
  
Miharu leaned in to her father and hugged him quickly, picking up her bag from behind her. "Bye."  
  
"Have a good day," he replied.  
  
Miharu went out into the fresh air, shutting the door to the battlefield behind her, with her mother's voice muffled as she stepped away. She always wondered why she ever got up in a morning.  
  
***  
  
"I heard Jin is your tutor." Mika leaned in over Miharu's shoulder in English class.  
  
Xiaoyu was known to blab and Miharu was expecting her friends to find out about her situation.  
  
"Yeah, it's a bummer…" Miharu sighed.  
  
Mika jabbed her in the back. "You're crazy, Miharu, you don't know how lucky you are."  
  
"Is there a problem, Miss Hamono," Miss Seijaku, their English teacher said sternly as she turned towards them from the blackboard.  
  
"No, sensei," Mika quickly quietened, leaning back in her seat.  
  
"Then read your work text quietly." The teacher turned away and the room was back to its quiet posture.  
  
Miharu smirked a bit. She couldn't tell anyone she was going to the Mishima mansion. It had to be a surprise for Xiaoyu and everyone else. The smile faded. On the downside, she was going to try and emend her idiocy in retrospect with Jin Kazama.  
  
***  
  
When school had let out around twelve, Miharu raced off without question.  
  
'If I'm going to make any kind of impression, I'd better get started right away.'  
  
She was not the kind of girl to be too bothered about her appearance, though it was not like she neglected herself completely. Once she reached home, she ignored her mother's scolding of dragging dirt into the house and raced to her room.   
  
She unearthed her make up kit from the bottom of her vanity unit and left them atop as she washed up in the bathroom, removing the grime of the school morning.  
  
"Nothing like feeling fresh to start the weekend," she stated proudly, rushing to ditch her school uniform.  
  
She decided on being smart, but definitely not over doing it, she didn't want to look like she was trying too hard. Her final choice, after a long self-debate, was to wear a soft, pink, flower embroidery sweater and a pair of form fitting, white cotton trousers. She couldn't do much to her fraying hair; it never stuck to one style when she tried. She slipped on some flat pumps and sat cross-legged on her bed, looking in the mirror.  
  
"I look okay," she said to herself, staring hard at her reflection. "I guess a little make up will brighten the picture. But I don't want to make them think I'm trying to over impress someone…" She bit her lip. "… Like Jin. Oh God! I hope I won't look like I'm going after him! I'm not going to be a screaming fan girl! He's my tutor!"  
  
She sighed, gently running a comb through her hair.  
  
'I hope he doesn't think I'm coming on to him,' she thought, then let out a groan, finally deciding just to use some natural looking blusher and eye shadow and a rosy pink lipstick.  
  
When she looked up at the clock, she literally jumped.  
  
1:36!  
  
She quickly grabbed her school back, emptying out some useless equipment and stuffed in a few revision texts. She flung it over her shoulder and bolted from her room, down the stairs and towards the door.  
  
"You're going to the Mishima mansion today, aren't you?"  
  
Miharu almost fell flat on her face as her mother stood by the door, leaned partly on the frame, a look in her face almost unreadable, but it mainly looked stern.  
  
"Yes, and I have to hurry," Miharu tried to usher her mother out of the way.  
  
The car keys jingled in front of the young girl's face. "I'll drive you there."  
  
"What!" Miharu stepped back. Just what she needed, her mother taking her there in her dingy little car, what an impression that would be. "Seriously, I can walk!"  
  
"I need to talk to you," she opened the door and stepped a side for her daughter. "Go on, out to the car, before you make yourself late."  
  
Miharu couldn't protest and grumbled under her breath, walking out, her bag swinging down towards the ground.  
  
"Great, just great…" She mumbled.  
  
***  
  
At first, the car drive had been much in silence, which Miharu liked but still, it had the edge of tension that sat in the air between mother and daughter. She was about to turn of the radio when her mother began to speak.  
  
"You'd better not show yourself up while you are there," she firmly stated, not even casting a glance on Miharu. "I know what you're like! And this is something much different from visiting any of your common little friends."  
  
'Common… who's she calling common!' Miharu narrowed her eyes, remaining silent.  
  
"Please don't speak much, and don't try any of that false intellect, they'll know when your putting on an act."  
  
Miharu nearly let out an angry growl but bit her tongue, only speaking monotonously. "Yes, mother."  
  
This is how it pretty much went on for the rest of the drive, Jasumin Hirano giving her daughter the longest lecture she had done in ages. Miharu tried her best to ignore her, but with all her words about attitude and presentation of herself, it started to make her a tad bit nervous. She could handle Jin, but at the Mishima residence… that could be a different matter.  
  
"Well, here we are," her mother said in a much more, friendly tone. "Behave and try and work your hardest. You need the grades for high school."  
  
"Right." Miharu undid her seatbelt and climbed from the car, looking about to see a long drive that would lead up to the Mishima mansion.  
  
"See you later, dear," her mother smiled slightly, giving Miharu somewhat of a shock.  
  
She was putting her at ease a little.   
  
'Oh well, when in Rome…' she thought. "Bye," Miharu said as she turned towards the path and walked up, bag swaying on her shoulder.  
  
She was at least half way up when she slowed to a stop, turning around. Her mother was still there, watching her intently, but on Miharu turning, she started the car and drove off.  
  
Miharu sighed and slowly continued up the way. She was making good time; she was right on schedule.  
  
It was a nice look area; tall trees lined the side of the drive, with large cherry blossoms looming down, once in a while dropping down little pink petals.  
  
At first, she couldn't see the mansion; the growth around made is so impossible to see anything… that was until she neared the gates. She stopped, her mouth dropping open in awe.  
  
The mansion was huge. No! Enormous!  
  
It spread out across a vast portion of the landscape; some of it was built in a modern style, while some held the traditional Japanese forte. The walls were large and painted white with huge wooden carved panels adjoined to some of the walls, melding in as a fine aspect of the many decorations that adorned the building. There was a large fountain in the central courtyard was a fountain with the statue of a woman with a pale as its centrepiece. It was extremely radiant. To one side of the large mansion, following a cobblestone path was a small wooden building. Miharu concluded they maybe part of the family shrine or a dojo, due to the reputation of the family, which wouldn't have been surprising.  
  
Security was bordering the perimeters, keeping the compound safe.  
  
Miharu was struck speechless.  
  
She wasn't nervous now… she was petrified. 


	5. Chapter 5

Not the Admirer  
  
By Indigo Siren  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken, nor the characters etc… under the concept. I am making no money from this Fan Fiction, Tekken © to Namco. I do however own any extra characters that don't appear in the Tekken series.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Miharu approached the front gates, each step very tedious and shaky.  
  
"Can I help you, miss?"  
  
She could have jumped out of her skin as the voice suddenly loomed over her. She gulped looking up.  
  
The guard watching the gate had seen her coming. She had been looking rather absent and he had decided to approach her. He was at least a foot or so taller than her and was built like a brick wall. Though the question wasn't shot nastily at her, it was the way his voice seemed to shake her rib cage that almost made her faint with shock. It had a stern edge.   
  
'Maybe it just came with the line of work?' she thought  
  
She sucked in a sharp breath, and put on a small smile. "Um, hi, I'm Miharu Hirano; I'm here to see Jin Kazama. He should be expecting me."  
  
The guard looked her over for a moment, seeming to be accessing her as a threat. Inside a part of her, she was laughing long and hard that he might be afraid of a little girl like her, but then again, her heart was racing a mile a minute and half her body had froze up, too scared to move or talk, or even breath anymore.  
  
He stepped back from her. "Wait here, please." And he turned, walking back towards a small-stationed post at the main gates. He stepped inside, and lifted the receiver up on the phone and tapped in a couple of numbers, holding the piece to his ear as he waited for an answer, finally getting one within seconds.  
  
"Hello, Shin, can you pass word onto Master Kazama that a Miss Miharu Hirano is here to see him?" He paused, waiting for a response. "Yes, I'll hold." He tapped his fingers onto the table unit in front of him, watching Miharu, who had to avert her gaze for being so timid.  
  
'They take security REALLY seriously," she thought, quivering from the gaze of the guard on the gate. 'I hope Jin remembered to tell someone I'm coming.'  
  
He finally got a response. "Ah! Thank you, Shin. Goodbye." He hung up and approached Miharu again.  
  
He seemed a lot more pleasant this time around. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, Miss Hirano. You are indeed expected. Wait just a second and you can enter. Someone will escort you to meet with Master Kazama."  
  
"Thank you," she said and nodded, waiting for him to return to his post to open the electronically operated gates.  
  
She gawked when they slid back, allowing her to able to cross through, finally stepping on the Mishima turf.  
  
It was just as fantastic as looking at it from afar. She watched the gates close behind her. In a sense, it felt like she was locked in a prison… but such a beautiful one at that.  
  
She turned in circles looking around herself and the beautiful ornamental pieces that lined the perimeter of the courtyard. She finally got a good look at the centrepiece fountain. It was so much more glorious up close.  
  
From the mansion entrance, someone stepped out and began to approach her. He was dressed smartly, almost regal. He bowed to Miharu as he came to stand in front of her. Feeling a little uncomfortable, she returned the gesture quickly, hopping she was doing the right thing  
  
"Hello, Miss Hirano," he said in a very smooth and clear voice, a man of whom regularly used Received Pronunciation. "My name is Shin, I am one of attendants to Master Kazama. If you would like to follow me, I'll escort you inside."  
  
She simply nodded and followed Shin inside.  
  
***  
  
The minute she stepped through the door, her knees nearly turned to jelly. Her hands went straight for the doorframe, so she didn't wall over in shock, gripping it like her life depended on it.  
  
The interior decorations were worth more than life itself. The marble floor shone, brightly polished to an almost blinding sheen. She respectfully removed her shoes, eyes still taken in by this new environment. There were two sets of stairs that made up the grand staircase, connecting on a landing above. The walls had wondrous green and gold wallpaper and the pictures on the walls were mounted in golden frames, picturing either beautiful young women or the vast countryside of Japan.  
  
"This way please, miss," Shin's voice snapped her from her gaping.  
  
She quickly trod after him, careful not to slip on the shiny floor, though the thought of doing something stupid and utterly embarrassing kept nagging her mind constantly. It would kill her if she did!  
  
One mahogany door led into a long corridor with ruby red walls, littered with many pictures, like an art of gallery of the Mishima family. She walked through, not bothering to look at the faces littering about; they scared her too much.  
  
She finally came to two large double doors. Shin opened them and he stood aside to let her enter.  
  
It was a lounge, finely decorated with expensive furniture, all colour coded to go with the maroon colouring of the room. It was like something of a fantasy.  
  
Though, she was surprised to see nobody else was in the room.  
  
Shin offered her a seat and she sunk into the softness of a large, mink-dressed chair.  
  
"Master Kazama will be with you in a moment. He had just finished showering up after his training." Shin bowed. "If you need anything, I'm at your service. I'll just be outside the door."  
  
"Thank you," she said timidly, watching him leave her alone in the large room.  
  
She sunk back into the chair further, leaning her head on the back.  
  
'Great, he's going to keep me waiting," she grumbled inwardly. 'Just like a rich boy. Fashionably late they say! Well, not in your own house!'  
  
All she could do was sit there and try to be patient, aimlessly fiddling with the strap on her bag of books. Though she was in an amazing house of paradise, she had much better things to be doing on Saturdays then waiting around for Jin.  
  
Though it wasn't two seconds later before the door opened and in stepped the young man.  
  
Jin smiled softly. "Hi, glad you could make it. You brought your books right?"  
  
Miharu nodded. "Of course, I didn't come for a social call… especially to a place like this. A palace within the walls, but a prison surrounding."  
  
He shook his head. "It's precaution for my Grandfather."  
  
"Does he expect the world to come crashing through the gates?" She asked.  
  
"You never know," Jin said taking a seat in front of her. "And quit stalling, the sooner we get this done, the sooner you can escape this so called prison."  
  
"You talk my language," she said with a grin.  
  
***  
  
It seemed like an eternity as they worked away. Miharu thought her brain might implode on itself.  
  
Jin was trying to get Miharu to tackle come English problems, but she seemed to give up to easily with the questions.  
  
"You've got to be broad minded," Jin said. He almost on his last nerve, managing to keep his cool. "That way, you can be ready for a challenge."  
  
"I hate challenges," Miharu whined. "It hurts my head…"  
  
Jin sighed, rolling his eyes. "You at least have to attempt them, that way you can at least try for marks."  
  
Miharu put her hands on her head, rubbing throbbing temples. "This is SO hard."  
  
The door to the lounge opened and suddenly Xiaoyu popped in.  
  
"Hey Jin, they said not to disturb you because of a guest but I really need to know where the…" She paused when she saw Miharu and looked shocked. "Miharu! What you doing here?"  
  
"Tutoring session," she said holding up the book, looking glum.  
  
"What were you looking for?" Jin asked Xiaoyu.  
  
"The keys to the recreations room," she said. "But it doesn't matter anyway. Say Miharu, you hungry, you could take a break and we'll go grab something."  
  
"I'll have to ask teach first," Miharu said as looked at Jin.  
  
Jin just shrugged. "Okay, I'll give you just under 15 minutes. I don't want to be waiting around all day."  
  
"Thanks," Miharu raced and grabbed Xiaoyu's hand, running out the room.  
  
***  
  
"You are an ultimate life saver, Xiao!" Miharu said, trying to rub away a headache as her friend led her towards the kitchen.  
  
"It's not that bad is it?" The Chinese girl asked.  
  
Miharu's eyes bulged at her. "He is a slave driver! Work, work and more work!"  
  
Xiaoyu laughed. "Sounds insane."  
  
"It is!"  
  
They both entered the kitchen and once again, Miharu was in awe with her surroundings.  
  
"Didn't think you'd ever get the chance to see this," Xiaoyu said happily. "Amazing isn't it!"  
  
"Really is!" Miharu exclaimed with a smile. She turned as Xiaoyu shoved a lot of biscuits up to her.  
  
"Here you go, a sweet treat to save your brain." Miharu took them.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
***  
  
Miharu ended up back in the lounge again before she knew it, trying to survive on the little sugar she had got during her break. Jin was back to pushing her, that during his explanations, her mind would wander and she would stare out the window at the lovely warm day. And boy, did she feel hot.  
  
"Hey, are you listening?" Jin inquired, grabbing her attention as he snapped his fingers.  
  
She jumped. "Oh, uh, sorry. It's just so hot in here and I can't concentrate. You could at least slow down too."  
  
Jin sighed. "Sorry if I'm going too fast, I didn't realise." He looked outside then smiled softly. "How about we do the last bit of tutoring outside?"  
  
Miharu smiled at this idea. "Sure, why not!"  
  
***  
  
With the change of environment, Miharu thought she saw a change in Jin too. Though he seemed always uptight when it came to studies, at home, he seemed a little less pressurising and more inclined to be easy going, even more so when they stepped outside. He seemed to fit in with nature well, being more calm and working slowly for her.  
  
It was halfway through one of the history tasks he was trying to explain when suddenly a bird flew over them, circling then landed on the grass close by.  
  
It hopped about and stopped to look at Jin. He just smiled at it and offered his hand, making strange noises. Whatever it was, it worked and the bird hovered and landed on his finger.  
  
Miharu was impressed. "Wow, you're really into nature and stuff?"  
  
"Yeah," he answered, stroking the feathers of the small-feathered creature. "I once grew up with nature, before all of this wealth."  
  
"I like nature. The outdoors is so much more fun then being cooped up indoors," Miharu said, twiddling her hair around her finger.  
  
"Yeah, me too," he said, letting the bird fly away.  
  
Both sat in silence, taking a short break away from the work. Miharu rubbed her hands slowly together, not knowing what to say. She at least wanted to start a decent conversation with him, and try to get to know him better, like Xiaoyu wanted her to do.  
  
"So… why did you want to become someone's tutor?" She asked inquisitively.  
  
He looked up at her. "Well, I didn't mind helping others."  
  
"Even thick people like me?" She asked.  
  
"Well, the extra points will be worth it," he said with a smile.  
  
Miharu didn't know whether to be offended or not. He saw the look on her face and cringed.  
  
"Sorry, if that comment offended you, I didn't mean it," he said.  
  
"It's okay," she said, straightening the crinkles out her trousers.  
  
He smiled. "Though I do really like a challenge…" she gave him another funny look. "I keep wording things wrong don't I?"  
  
"Sure do." Miharu went red in the face.  
  
"I'm really sorry," he apologised sincerely. "I'm not used to these kind of conversations. Girls make me nervous sometimes."  
  
Miharu had her full attention on him. "Really?"  
  
He nodded, kind of embarrassed. "Yeah. The girls at school act all weird around me, and the boys… well, they are just too crazy. I just keep to myself more or less to avoid confrontations."  
  
"I see now," she said with a nod.  
  
"And being a tutor… yes it does give me extra points for colleges but I do genuinely like to help people, whatever frame of mind, its still worth it in the end to know you've helped someone pass something."  
  
"Though I don't know how long you'll survive with me around," Miharu said with a laugh.  
  
"I think your okay, better than most of the girls I know," he admitted, making her slightly blush. "You're a lot different, in a good way."  
  
"Thanks," Miharu felt blushed from the comment.  
  
She stopped all actions, holding her breath, feeling her heart thud tightly in her chest. Something sprung within her.  
  
'Maybe I am starting to like him as a person… but more than that.'  
  
She shook her head. She didn't know if there was a crush for him on the horizon or not, but she knew one thing…  
  
… She didn't hate him as much as she thought she did. 


	6. Chapter 6

Not the Admirer  
  
By Indigo Siren  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken, nor the characters etc… under the concept. I am making no money from this Fan Fiction, Tekken © to Namco. I do however own any extra characters that don't appear in the Tekken series.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The sunset was gorgeous, Miharu noted, as she sat by her window.  
  
She had just got back from the Mishima residence some hours ago, but for some reason, she was lost within her own thoughts, staring out to the ochre coloured sky as the day melted away.  
  
Her mother had pestered her briefly about her time there. Miharu told her what she wanted to know and that was that.  
  
Jin had been so nice to her for that late afternoon, almost like they had been friends all their lives. He fitted well with the nature in the vast outdoors, and besides that, he was just an extremely misunderstood person. He avoided people for the reason that he didn't understand their behaviour, and was much better by himself.  
  
'He's just not a peoples people…' Miharu leaned back as her thoughts lingered with him.  
  
Though she hated to admit it, he seemed to have touched a soft spot in her heart.  
  
'Damn Xiaoyu and her logic!'  
  
Miharu's eyes trailed from the sky, across her room to her dresser, where her textbooks were stacked in a rather disorganised pile. She just seemed to stare at them for a while, before sighing and standing, going over to the books and picking one off the pile, hopping onto her bed.  
  
"Well, I think I'll at least try and get some work done," she murmured as she reached for a pen to do some sums for maths.  
  
***  
  
With a soft groan, Miharu emerged slowly from the crumpled mass of sheets of her bed, rubbing tried eyes. The maths textbook was sprawled on the floor, on the page she had been working on the night before. She ignored it and went to the bathroom to wash up.  
  
She came out a short while later, just as the phone was ringing downstairs, to be answered by her mother. Miharu was just choosing what to wear for the day when her mother called up to her.  
  
"Miharu! Xiaoyu is on the phone."  
  
"Alright," Miharu called back and quickly ran out the room, skipped step by step on the stairs and took the phone from her mother's hand at the bottom. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi Miharu!" Xiaoyu's bubbly voice chirped down the phone.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the youth club to do some training?" The Chinese girl asked.  
  
"Sure, will meeting in an hour do fine?"  
  
"Yeah, see you in a bit."  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
And both girls hung up.  
  
***  
  
It wasn't too long before the girls met up, dressed in gym shorts and vest tops, stretching out across the hall floor of the youth centre.  
  
Xiaoyu decided to run over a few of her combos, a few simple ones that Miharu could get a grasp of. That latter girl felt determined today, she wanted to prove she could get the hang of it quick enough. Pleasing enough to say, she did attempt the moves with a fluid grace that Xiaoyu was astounded by.  
  
While on a short break, Miharu leaned against the wall, a cup of water in her hand, looking at her friend practice her katas.  
  
"Hey, Xiao, I think you were right about Jin," she said softly, taking a sip of her drink before speaking again. "You do have to get to know him to know the true person he is."  
  
Xiaoyu paused her movements and smiled.  
  
"See! Wasn't I right?" She teased with hands on her hips.  
  
Miharu rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Don't rub it in." She finished her drink. "You know, I'm really starting to get the hang of this, don't you think?"  
  
"You've improved a lot," Xiaoyu agreed. "We'll be able to work on much harder, power moves soon."  
  
"Cool!" Miharu brightened, returning to her stance, getting ready to try her newly learned combos out again.  
  
***  
  
Both girls were tired out, slumped across the floor when they had finished up.  
  
"Hey," Xiaoyu spoke up. "Feel like coming over to the mansion. Mishima-sama is out on business, so all I need to do is let people know and it should be okay."  
  
"Great, I'd love to!" Miharu nodded, clambering to her feet.  
  
"I'll call now! Meet you in the showers!" Xiaoyu trotted off.  
  
Miharu smiled and grabbed her bag, heading into the changing rooms. Her heart suddenly jumped when she thought of Jin. For once, it would be nice to see him as maybe just a friend, instead of tutor and student. She quickly undressed, stepping into one of the cubicles, pulling the curtain across and starting the water.  
  
"Hey, Miharu!" She heard Xiaoyu call. "It's okay for you to come along!"  
  
"Great!" She called over the pounding sound of the water echoing off the hollow walls.  
  
***  
  
After both of them showered up and re-dressed, they headed outside.  
  
Miharu was taken a back when Xiaoyu lagged behind, stopping on the corner of the street.  
  
"Uh, what are you doing?" Miharu asked.  
  
"We're getting a lift back to the compound, our ride should be… ah! There it is!"  
  
Miharu turned, her jaw dropping wide as a limo came pulling up next to the curb.  
  
The driver stepped out, coming around the limo and politely bowing to both young girls.  
  
"Miss Ling," he addressed, opening the door for them.  
  
Xiaoyu nudged Miharu's shoulder, seeing her friend had frozen up in awe, staring at the vehicle. She came to her senses, looked at her friend slightly hesitantly then climbed inside the lush interior of the long car, soon followed by her friend.  
  
The door shut behind them and the driver returned to the front of the limo, soon after, the sleek vehicle rolled smoothly down the road.  
  
Miharu dared to move, or even touch anything, fearing she would do something damaging to the posh car.  
  
"Don't be so uptight," Xiaoyu made her jump as she touched her shoulder. "It isn't as breakable as you think."  
  
"Well, if you insist," Miharu stretched out, playfully smiling, still a tad bit nervous.  
  
"Much better!" Xiaoyu grinned and mirrored her friend, letting out a long relaxed sigh.  
  
***  
  
It wasn't long before the limo pulled up to the main gates of the Mishima mansion. The electronic gates rolled back and the car went in, circling around the fountain and pulling to a stop before the entrance of the large house.  
  
Xiaoyu waited for the driver to step out and open the door for them and she bounded out, followed by Miharu, who had loosened up a bit since first getting into the limo.  
  
"Well, what do you want to do?" Xiaoyu asked, stretching her arms over her head.  
  
"Can we go into the garden," Miharu asked, spinning herself around towards her friend. "I really enjoyed going in it last time."  
  
"Sure! Follow me!" And like a whippet, Xiaoyu ran across the concrete towards a side iron gate, Miharu chasing her.  
  
The Chinese girl flung the black iron entrance open and held it for Miharu, who stepped into the plush green landscape, never failing to be amazed by its glorious splendour.  
  
They walked together into the depths of the garden, laughing as they talked, Miharu still looking about, amazed by the many exotic flowers. She was tempted to pick a few, but knew she'd get her hands slapped by the gardeners who were milling about, watering the blooming bushes.  
  
Xiaoyu led them to a large piece of empty grass area and literally threw herself onto, rolling across the soft green blades. Miharu dropped to her knees, curling her feet under her bottom.  
  
"It's so pretty here," Miharu said smiling. "I wish I could live here too!"  
  
"That would be so cool! We'd be, like, sisters!" Xiaoyu said with a laugh.  
  
Miharu giggled. "I'd bet we'd fight loads too!"  
  
"Just like sisters are meant to!"  
  
Miharu grinned and leapt at Xiaoyu, pinning her down.  
  
"I'd win you know!"  
  
"Wanna bet!" Xiaoyu brought her feet between herself and Miharu's chest and gave her a little push so the auburn headed girl toppled back. Xiaoyu flipped to her feet and dived towards her friend, who skimmed back, getting into a defensive position.  
  
"Okay, make my day!" Miharu launched forwards and grappled hand to hand with Xiaoyu, ending up rolling across the grass to see who could get the final pin.  
  
They both stopped with Xiaoyu pinning Miharu down, arm behind her back.  
  
"Submit?" She asked.  
  
"Okay, okay!" Miharu couldn't help but breathlessly giggle.  
  
Xiaoyu climbed off Miharu and paused, a smile cracking her face, looking over and past Miharu.  
  
The Japanese girl tilted her head back to see what she was looking at.  
  
She couldn't help but smile.  
  
Jin was standing just across from them on the pathway, a bag dangling from his shoulder, looking their way.  
  
"Having fun?" he asked.  
  
"Much so!" Xiaoyu said, bounding over to him, hands clasped behind her back.  
  
Miharu stood up and walked towards them. She at least wanted to be considered a friend now. Maybe he wouldn't feel so lonely that way.  
  
"Hi, Jin, what you doing?" Miharu asked.  
  
"Just going to do some training in the dojo," he replied, turning to her with a smile.  
  
Miharu felt herself flush, scolding herself for acting like a silly little girl. She had never acted this way before in front of him. Why would she start now?  
  
"Hey! Need somebody to spar with?" Xiaoyu asked. "Or maybe two?"  
  
Jin looked between them and shrugged. "If you want to."  
  
"Great!" Xiaoyu grabbed Miharu's arm. "This way!"  
  
Miharu was dragged across the path, looking back at Jin and shrugging. He just shrugged himself and faintly smiled, following them, in no hurry.  
  
***  
  
Miharu found herself running up a cobble stone path towards a wooden building. She quickly ascended the steps with Xiaoyu tugging her arm hard and was brought to a stop outside the doors, watching Xiaoyu take her shoes off. Miharu knew of tradition and respectfully did so too. She couldn't go defiling the Mishima family dojo now could she?  
  
Xiaoyu pushed the door open and entered with Miharu following, looking about the large wooden room.  
  
It was like a holy shrine, littered with candles and the walls mounted with old art pieces and weapons of times gone past.  
  
Again, Miharu was in a state of awe.  
  
Jin entered after them, dropping his bag to one side, digging through quickly to retrieve some items of clothing.  
  
"Wait here," he said, as he moved towards a door to the back room.  
  
"Maybe I should go get our wrist bands and things from our bags," Xiaoyu said, turning to leave again. "Won't be a second."  
  
When Miharu was left alone in the large room, she felt utterly stranded within the dimly lit walls. She hugged her arms to herself as she felt a cold chill tingle up her arms. It was if she felt hate within these walls, from long ago…  
  
… Her thoughts passed as Jin reappeared now dressed in a black Gi with a red flame pattern on one of the legs. He was just adjusting his hand and foot guards, looking up at Miharu and then frowning, looking about.  
  
"Where's Xiaoyu?" He asked.  
  
"She went to get some things from our bags," Miharu answered, rubbing the back of her hand.  
  
"Okay," he nodded, finally dressed for training.  
  
Miharu couldn't help but lock eyes on his chest. It was strange to see a 19-year-old with such a well-built frame, so chiselled and fit into a godly proportion. He began to slowly warm up, and she decided to do the same, loosening up her ankles and stretching her back till she heard a faint crack, and shook her self out. Though out of the corner of her eye she kept watching him, now building up a light sweat on his olive skin.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
'Damn thoughts! I knew being around him might do something to my head.'  
  
"You okay?" He asked her.  
  
She knew she was staring and shook her head, grinning.  
  
"Just watching what you're doing," she said shrugging, glad to hear Xiaoyu hop through the doors once more.  
  
"Here you go, Miharu," she said, throwing some elbow pads and wrist guards and her friend.  
  
"Thanks," she said, quickly slipping the pads onto her elbows and fitting the gloves on and strapping them on with the guards over the top. She flexed her fingers out, finally feeling comfortable.  
  
"Alright, you ready?" Jin asked Miharu.  
  
"Yeah, just waiting for Xiaoyu to finish her warm ups," she said turning to watch the Chinese girl stretch out, her body so graceful and limber.  
  
"Just give me a second," Xiaoyu said, doing a few more movements with her arms, then shaking them out, rubbing her wrist. "Okay, I'm ready."  
  
"Alright, how shall we work it?" Jin said, moving to light the candles around the room, knowing he should have done so earlier.  
  
"Well," Xiaoyu rubbed the back of her head idly. "What if we start out, show Miharu a few basics and then you can spar with her. You really need tutoring with your blocking, don't you, Miharu? If you watch how we do it, you'll be able to get an idea how to do it too."  
  
"Sure." Miharu took a seat on a bench at the side.  
  
Jin finished lighting the candles, turning towards Xiaoyu and nodding, both finding their feet at the centre of the room, stretching out slightly before bowing respectfully to each other.  
  
Miharu crossed her legs, leaning her back to the wall, watching what was about to happen.  
  
Xiaoyu started out, palms thrusting out into her strike, moving at him with graceful speed. Jin pulled back, blocking her hands, using a backhand that just missed Xiaoyu's head. She had swiftly dropped in her 'phoenix stance', padding along nimbly, quickly dropping back to just miss Jin with her 'firecracker'.  
  
It went back and forth between them both. Miharu watching as they each managed to avoid and block each other's moves. It finally came down to Xiaoyu trying a 'fortune cookie' on Jin, who only took the first shot before blocking the last two, reaching out and grabbing her arm, suddenly flipping her over.  
  
Xiaoyu decided to stay down, sighing tiredly.  
  
Jin nodded and backed up, letting the girl slowly get up. They bowed to each other and dropped their stances. Xiaoyu smiled at Miharu and walked towards the bench, slumping next to her.  
  
"Okay, your turn now," Xiaoyu said, blowing out a gentle puff of air.  
  
"Alright," Miharu said, slightly quivering. "I hope I don't bodge this up."  
  
"Give it your best shot," Jin said, dabbing his face on his towel before retaking his position, bowing to her, prompting her to bow in return.  
  
Miharu had noted the blocking techniques that both of them had used. She was hopping she'd be able to put up a reasonable fight. Somewhere inside, she wanted to take a sock at Jin, for things she thought of it the past, but in a way, she was glad to get up close and personal with the Kazama boy.  
  
She dropped into her own stance, just like Xiaoyu's, but a little informal.  
  
Jin started off quickly with a few jabs. Miharu jumped and backed off out of range.  
  
'Alright, lets see what I can do,' she thought.  
  
Miharu attacked with 'bayonet', turning to perform a belly chop and kick out her left leg at Jin. Though none connected - he was fully prepared for her attack.  
  
She cringed inwardly. She didn't know that many moves and Xiaoyu hadn't really got to any of the bigger moves just yet.  
  
'Oh well, I'll try the combo I learnt today,' she thought to herself.  
  
She dodged an incoming combo of punches to a high kick from Jin, then began to run the moves of what she was doing through her head, soon lashing out. She started with the 'April Showers', catching Jin off guard and attacking backwards with 'Dark and Stormy' and finishing with the not so perfect 'Mistrust'. She was rusty with that kick.  
  
Jin took the punches, backing off and blocking the shoddy kick. She turned again to strike him with a punch but he grabbed her wrist and did a 'Wrist chuck slam' on her. Not too much force, but enough to send her down.  
  
Miharu gasped, rolling up to one knee, rubbing her side as Jin waited cautiously for her move.  
  
Unexpectedly, she quickly leapt towards the wall, feet lifting up to plant against the wood. She launched herself off with a flip, turning in mid-air to land on Jin's shoulders.  
  
"Wow! I didn't teach her that!" Xiaoyu uttered shocked.  
  
From the unexpected attack, Jin staggered and fell forward to the floor with Miharu pinning his arms and shoulders down.  
  
She giggled. "This has got to be a first. Floored by an amateur little girl like me."  
  
Jin's eyes went wide. Something seemed to snap in him. Pain and horror flooded in... Things from memories he'd never forget. It couldn't happen… He had to fight to win, or his real goal would surely be a downfall.  
  
He suddenly used all his strength to push himself up. Miharu wavered on his shoulder as he stood, swinging her off. She rolled back and stood up, shocked by his quick fire incoming attack.  
  
Jin performed the 'White Heron Dance', Miharu having to use some quick blocking, his punches hurting her forearms. He brought his foot around into a 'Crescent kick', taking Miharu by surprise by the force he put behind it. It struck her right in the head.  
  
She felt herself being thrown through the air, the world suddenly doing a double take. The wind seemed to be sucked from her lungs, and even more so when she hit the floor, her head making a dull impact.  
  
Xiaoyu jumped up in horror. "MIHARU!"  
  
Jin held his breath. He realised he let a sudden anger take over him, and now Miharu was sprawled across the floor, barely moving.  
  
The poor Japanese girl couldn't focus, feeling nauseated as the world spun around her. She could see distorted images of Xiaoyu and Jin leaning over her, dots fragmenting across her vision.  
  
The voices seemed so far away, though soon Miharu didn't care. She was out like a light. 


	7. Chapter 7

Not the Admirer  
  
By Indigo Siren  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken, nor the characters etc… under the concept. I am making no money from this Fan Fiction, Tekken © to Namco. I do however own any extra characters that don't appear in the Tekken series.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Jin carried Miharu hastily back to the mansion, with a hysterical Xiaoyu in tow. He ordered some of his attendants to get a first aid kit and an ice pack, while he took her up into one of the many guest bedrooms.  
  
He made his way to the closest one on the East Wing, a fairly large creamy coloured room, filled with the bare necessities for a visitor's stay at the mansion.   
  
He placed Miharu down onto the large, four-posted bed, gathering the cushions behind her head to elevate her position. Xiaoyu went into the rooms adjoining bathroom and ran the cold water tap, dipping a cloth into the basin. She returned with the cool, damp cloth and placed it over her friends forehead. Xiaoyu winced when she could distinctly see bruising appearing over Miharu's right eye.  
  
"What if we've made it worse by moving her," Xiaoyu said, trying to speak through sobs.  
  
"It's okay, Xiaoyu," Jin assured. "I was careful enough bringing her up here, and besides, I didn't want to just leave her on the hard floor of the dojo."  
  
"What if she's got brain damage or something!" Xiaoyu sat on the corner of the bed, cupping her face.  
  
"I didn't kick her that hard!" Jin protested sharply.   
  
He was ultimately guilty for his actions. He had let his anger get out of control just because she took him down with a lucky move. He'd always had this strange feeling run through him when his temperament flared. It was obvious he let his emotions take control and he used his strength advantage over her. And of course, to top it all off, she wasn't even a proper fighter!  
  
No, guilty was an understatement.  
  
Shin came in after a few minutes, carrying a first aid bag and an ice pack, handing it over to the young master. Jin dismissed him, turning to give Xiaoyu the ice pack for a moment. He placed the kit on the bed, searching for the smelling salts. He found them in a small bag, hiding under the bandages.  
  
Xiaoyu stood back as Jin leaned in over Miharu, wafting the strong salts beneath her nose. It wasn't long before she started to stir, much to their joy and relief.  
  
Miharu was groggy at first, her vision barely coming into focus. Her eyes wandered about aimlessly to begin with, trying to make out the images around her. The blurry effect soon faded and she could distinctly see Jin directly in front of her, a look of concern on his usually placid face.  
  
Miharu sucked in a sharp breath as a wave of nausea struck her, and she rose a hand to her throbbing temple. Her right eye stung, making it water involuntarily. Jin used the damp cloth to ease the burning pain from it, getting Xiaoyu to pass him the ice pack, while she turned on the fan beside the bed. Miharu felt the cool air against her face, and the nausea began to fade.  
  
She jumped as Jin placed the ice pack to the swelling, speaking softly. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Miharu groaned at first, finding her voice. "Like I just tried to pick a fight with a brick wall."  
  
Jin smiled gently, but it plainly obvious he was uneasy, totally guilt ridden for what he had done back in the dojo.  
  
"Where am I?" Miharu suddenly asking, noticing the change of setting.  
  
"You're in one of the guest rooms. We brought you here when you passed out," Jin explained.  
  
Xiaoyu finally leaned in, her voice jittery, though now she was a little less hysterical. "Oh, Miharu. I'm so glad you're okay."  
  
"Oh, man… I still don't feel too good," Miharu said, every little movement became a big task and the world decided it would rather spin than stay still.  
  
"We should call an ambulance!" Xiaoyu shouted, suddenly quietening her voice as Miharu whimpered, touching her head. "Sorry."  
  
"No need, we'll just get a doctor to come to us," Jin said, then patted Miharu's hand. "If you need any sort of treatment or medication, the MFE will be more than willing to pay the fees under the circumstances."  
  
"Thanks," Miharu said weakly.  
  
"I'll get you a hot drink," Xiaoyu suggested. "It might make you feel better. I'll ask Shin to call the doctor while I'm out."  
  
"Alright," Jin said with a nod, watching the Chinese girl bound out. He turned to Miharu, who was slowly rubbing her hand over her cheek, the other keeping the ice pack pinned over her eye. "Miharu… look, I'm really sorry for what happened, I shouldn't have got out of hand like that. I should be more than sorry; I could have really badly hurt you. It was just that… well, I'm training hard to prepare for… something important. And well, having you take me down like that, well… I dunno…"  
  
He trailed off while watching her pain contorted expression. She blinked at him and sighed meekly.  
  
"It's okay, Jin," she replied. "These things happen…"  
  
"When?" He asked, biting his bottom lip anxiously. "It's not everyday somebody goes crazy and kicks their friend in the head."  
  
Miharu's eyes brightened slightly. "Friend…"  
  
He looked at her in an odd way, then tilted his head smiling. "Yeah… friend."  
  
"I thought you tried to avoid friendships?" Miharu asked, trying to ignore the dizziness clogging her thoughts.  
  
"Well…" He cleared his throat. "… We may have started off on the wrong foot. And I did kind of think you were a bit brain dead." He grinned slightly, something you never really saw him do. "But we seem to have so much in common. In school time I like to be alone, but away from there… I do kind of get lonely."  
  
"You've got Xiaoyu," Miharu said, letting her fingers comfort her tender head.  
  
"No offence to her, but she is kind of… strange," he said. "She's too hyper."  
  
"Aww, that will sure burst her bubble," Miharu said with a smile, then lowered her voice. "She has a major crush on you."  
  
Jin's eyes widened. "Oh…" Then he just smiled. "Like half the female population… I don't get why?"  
  
Miharu chuckled slightly, but suddenly refrained as her head stung like crazy. "You've got to be kidding asking a question like that. Just look at yourself."  
  
He raised one of his curvy eyebrows and stood, turning towards the wall length mirror across the room, staring at his reflection for a moment, then turning back to her, shrugging.  
  
"Jin, face it, you have the body all girls dream to touch. You're just plain gorgeous. And you wonder why I called you a poster pin up boy?"  
  
He covered his face. She could tell she had embarrassed him.  
  
When he finally did look back at her, still rosy cheeked and all, he sat down, leaning in slightly over her.  
  
"So, do you think that way too?" He asked.  
  
Her eyes grew wide and she bit her tongue, as she lost her voice. Suddenly, she didn't know what she felt, like all her emotions had been sucked dry and she was just an empty shell. Had her feelings changed so quickly for him? What could she say? He was looking at her in a creepy way, and she had to answer quickly so it didn't give any sort of signs that could suggest anything in that kind of direction.  
  
"If I wasn't all beat up, I'd hit you for asking that," she said, a smirk forming. "But, if you want to know the truth… I think my opinion of you has changed."  
  
She felt silent and he frowned, a look on his face suggesting he wanted more of an answer. Just then, Xiaoyu walked back in, a hot cup of herbal tea in hand. Jin leaned back and turned to watch the girl carefully bring the drink to the stand next to the bed.  
  
"The doctor should be here soon," Xiaoyu said. "He comes out especially quick for the Mishima's."  
  
"Good," Jin said with a nod, then stood, looking over Miharu. "You rest now."  
  
"Yes, sir," she teased lightly, closing her eyes slightly as the pain over her right eye was threatening to tear her apart.  
  
***  
  
The doctor didn't take long to arrive. He was a very bubbly man, who seemed to stutter an awful lot. He was apologising for taking so long, when he had taken little time at all. Was he afraid to keep the Mishima's waiting?  
  
He attended to Miharu, throwing Xiaoyu and Jin out the room while he checked out her injury.  
  
Xiaoyu hung around in the corridor anxiously, while Jin had disappeared for a short while. When he did return, he was no longer in his Gi, but in an open white shirt and blue trousers. He leaned his back against the wall outside the room Miharu and the doctor were in. Neither he or Xiaoyu shared a conversation; they just seemed to waiting on the slow ticking seconds for the doctor to finish up.  
  
Alas, sometime later, he finally did. Retreating from the room, he gave a warm smile to the two outside.  
  
"Ah yes, uh, Miss Hirano will be fine, she is suffering just a mild concussion. I have given her some pain killers, and have, uh, advised her to take a couple of days off school."  
  
Xiaoyu and Jin nodded. The doctor left there after to receive payment from one of the house attendants for coming out so quickly. The other two went in to see Miharu, who was now sitting on the edge of the bed, drinking the cooled herbal tea and sporting a neatly bandaged forehead.  
  
Jin cringed and looked away. The bandage was a sign of the pain he had caused the young girl.  
  
"The doctors given me some medication," Miharu said, looking up at them. "And I get to have some time off school, he gave me a note especially." She grinned at Jin sheepishly. "You should kick me in the head more often."  
  
He smiled at her, though deep down he didn't share her humour. He was too engulfed with guilt.  
  
Jin cleared his throat, looking towards the Chinese girl. "Xiaoyu, could you clean up in the dojo for me, please? I want to escort Miharu home. It's the least I can do."  
  
Xiaoyu was hesitant for a moment, then softly nodded. She would have rather taken her friend home after what happened, but respected Jin's wishes, considering it his opportunity to privately apologise about the incident and make it up to her in a way.  
  
"Okay, Jin," Xiaoyu clasped her hands behind her head, looking between them. "Take care Miharu."  
  
After standing from the bed, Miharu only walked so far before she began to be overwhelmed by dizziness. She slumped slightly, reaching out for the door for support. Jin came to her side quickly, taking her shoulders, leaning her against him. Xiaoyu stood back, watching on anxiously.  
  
"It's alright, I'll help you out to the limo," he said softly, opening the door for them.  
  
She nodded; taking slow steps and keeping herself close to Jin, just in case she felt herself go down. It was a difficult task to actually get down the stairs, so Jin opted to carrying her down. Miharu felt flattered.  
  
She caught a glimpse of herself better from one of the mirrors down the corridor.  
  
She sighed. 'I'm going to sport a nice black eye after this…'  
  
***  
  
They reached the limo; the driver stood awaiting them with the door open. Miharu slipped inside with a little help. Jin took her bag from Shin, making sure her medication and such were all in there and climbed in after her, the door shutting abruptly after him.  
  
Miharu leaned her head against the cool leather seat, letting out a soft groan, as her head felt heavy every now and again. She could feel the car begin to pull away from the estate, the motion kind of made her feel sick.  
  
"You doing okay?" Jin asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be okay," Miharu said lightly.  
  
The car filled with a thick silence, the only sound was the hum of the car moving swiftly through the streets of Tokyo. Miharu's breath clenched in her throat, as she thought now would be the perfect time to bring something up.  
  
"Jin?"  
  
He looked her way. "Hmm?"  
  
"I'm… well, since you've been apologising to me for this… I want to clear the air too, since we're friends and all," she shifted so she could face him. "I really am sorry for the things I've ever said about you, and how I treated you… you never accepted the apology before, and I hope you can accept it now. Oh, and I'm sorry for provoking you in the dojo."  
  
Jin stared at her in silence. He didn't answer her for a short time, just contemplating. Miharu grew worried. Though suddenly, her thoughts were put at ease.  
  
"Apology accepted," he said, smiling.  
  
She smiled back, but a sudden burst of pain made her double over with a hiss, holding her head.  
  
Jin moved along the seat, raising her to hug her carefully to his chest. "Are you okay?"  
  
Miharu gritted her teeth, taking in soft breaths, waiting for the pain to subside. Once it did, she gave part of a nod. She seemed to freeze up when she realised she was within his arms, pressed up against his chest.  
  
'There it is again… that strange feeling…' she thought. 'I hope its not what I think it is… but then again, I hope so…'  
  
She slowly lifted her head to look up at him, eyes meeting his. For once, she couldn't peel away though she felt embarrassed.  
  
He raised his hand to delicately run his fingers over the slight swelling next to her eye. The coolness of his fingertips sent a shudder down Miharu's spine, the touch unbelievably soothing.  
  
He pulled back after a moment, clenching his lip and sudden coiling in on himself, falling quiet. Neither really understood his actions, though Miharu thought that he was wishing to make it all better.  
  
It was all quiet, even when the limo pulled up outside Miharu's home. Jin stepped out, and put his hand out so Miharu could grip it while she carefully climbed out.  
  
"Thank you, so much," Miharu lent up against the post of her front gate, turning to stand ahead of him.  
  
"If there is anything else I can do for you, just ask?" Jin said, handing her her bag.  
  
Miharu took it, folding it under her arm, then stopping to think. She softly smiled.  
  
"There is one thing…" Miharu trailed her words, looking at a confused Jin. "You could teach me that move you used to level me out."  
  
Jin looked surprised, but nodded. "If you want to. I would be happy to teach you a few moves from the Jujitsu style."  
  
"Thank you, that is all I ask. Well, since I won't be seeing you for tomorrows dinner session, well, I'll see you Wednesday at school and after for our tutoring session."  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
And for a short moment, they stood staring at each other. What seemed to pass between them was not physically seen and was something indescribable. Some emotions between that had never surfaced before. 


	8. Chapter 8

Not the Admirer  
  
By Indigo Siren  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken, nor the characters etc… under the concept. I am making no money from this Fan Fiction, Tekken © to Namco. I do however own any extra characters that don't appear in the Tekken series.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Miharu's mother was not pleased at all.  
  
She was angry that her daughter had even been doing any sort of fight training at all.  
  
"It's a waste of time!" She hollered at Miharu. "Didn't you ever learn that violence is not the answer!"  
  
And these were the kind of things her mother would bring up over her, during duplicable intervals on her two days off for recovery, though she tended not to listen to her mother's rambling.  
  
Miharu mostly stayed in bed, using the time to sleep and to watch her portable TV. It was a nice change to actually get time off school; but then again, it wasn't nice to have a splitting headache accompanying her around.  
  
The bruising over her eye had settled at a deep purple colour, the swelling now reduced to nothing. Miharu admired the shining black eye with a slight cringe, hoping that she'd be able to cover it up come Wednesday, so too many questions wouldn't be asked about it.  
  
Thought she was reluctant, she did find time to do a little revision for Jin's sake.  
  
Yes… Jin… Somedays she found her thoughts wandering to him. Why on Earth did he keep popping up in her mind? After that silent exchange before he left on Sunday evening had disturbed Miharu to no end. The way he looked at her, it had suddenly brought up a mixture of feelings, though she didn't really know how to react to them.  
  
'I guess it's just this whole new concept of being friends,' Miharu thought, settling down early that Tuesday night, to be ready to return to the perils of school the next day.  
  
She curled up beneath her sheets, letting her thoughts trail and she started to worry about the work that would be slapped down in front of her because of her short absence.  
  
Though she tried to sleep, she couldn't seem to drift away with the background noise of her parents arguing downstairs. That had been one thing bugging her over the last two days, she had to listen to her parents start on petty arguments, mainly started by her mother. Sometimes, she was the reason of the arguments and she wanted to pin her pillow over her head so she wouldn't have to hear it.  
  
Her father stood up for her, which caused much more anger between her parents. Things had been getting progressively worse.  
  
Miharu just did her best to ignore it.  
  
***  
  
"Welcome back, Miharu!" Mika said, hugging her friend tightly. "We heard what happen! Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm doing good," Miharu replied, prying herself from her friends death grip. "Still got a bit of a headache, but I'm sure that'll pass."  
  
Yumi loomed over Miharu's shoulder. "Wow, you actually got to spar with Jin… and you actually had him knock you out too. You must be honoured?"  
  
Miharu laughed, touching her make up covered eye. "Yes, it was a complete honour to be kicked square in the head and damage the only useful brain cell I have left."  
  
The group laughed heartily, with Mika and Yumi still asking tons of questions, until Xiaoyu stepped in for Miharu's sanity.  
  
"Okay, I think we should let the girl breath," Xiaoyu said, making the other two back down. She then turned to Miharu. "Oh, and by the way, Miss Ayame gave us the ultimatum on Monday… we have a few practice exams coming up. I hope you can cram hard!"  
  
"Oh, just my luck, to come back for that kind of news," Miharu said glumly. "I'll have to cram more into my revision sessions."  
  
"Lucky, lucky!" Mika said waving a finger at Miharu. "You get a tutor, a hot one at that, and we have to just study without help…"  
  
"Not unless we have a study group," Yumi said as she nudged Mika's arm.  
  
The three girls other than Miharu began discussing how they were going to work a revision schedule up till the exams. Miharu turned from the conversation, looking around the busy halls of the school. She stopped when Jin came into her line of vision, his tall frame easily seen as he slipped through the groups of students littering his path. She watched him go up to the bulletin board, looking over many of the new notices posted for the day.  
  
Miharu could see he was back to being the quiet schoolboy Jin, ignoring the people around him, especially the swooning girls who passed him by, giggling in their assorted groups. It was a scene that she grew tired of seeing.  
  
She rolled her eyes when she saw Hari and fashion-crazed assembly, walk up to the board. She had only gone up there to chat up Jin, which she trying so hard to do, flirting so obviously with her blonde and blue locks flaying about as she made her body movements so crazy it was unbelievable. But of course, he wasn't interested in talking back and just shrugged and gave her one-word answers; this was until she finally gave up, waving at him and signally her group to follow her.  
  
"I've so got him in the bag," Miharu heard Hari say as she passed by with her horde.  
  
Miharu just shook her head at Hari's sad attempt of wooing Jin. No way would Jin ever go out with the likes of her.  
  
He soon drew his attention away from the board and began to walk down the corridor, passing by Miharu, but not before turning and giving her a small smile. She returned it, noticing nobody else had seen the exchange. It was strange, but also nice.  
  
The bell rung long and loud in Miharu's ear, making her jump.  
  
"Come on," Xiaoyu called, as she and the others were already leaving Miharu standing alone. "We don't want to be late for Biology!"  
  
"Coming!" Miharu scooted to catch up with her friends.  
  
***  
  
The next few weeks for Miharu seemed to become the smoothest of her life. Though she found herself having to knuckle down more within school and study much harder within Jin's revision sessions, it seemed worth it as she walked into the practice exams feeling ready to take a crack at it, head on.  
  
Also, through the barrage of studies, she was becoming much more fascinated with Jin. The fighting style in which he was beginning to teach her was fluid and graceful. It showed a much calmer, subtle side of his nature from this practice. He also seemed to open up more to her and they talked about things they most had common in, which surprisingly was a lot. He also took more care with her when they decided to spar (Usually taking some time after revision lessons), for he didn't want a repeat performance after he got angry they first spared in the dojo with Xiaoyu.  
  
Miharu would come home from after her studies feeling exceptionally vibrant and happy, but would return to the tense filled environment of her home life. Though her parents weren't arguing, they seemed to be having problems with each other in general. Miharu hoped it would just pass.  
  
She felt full with a new leash of life, and she found herself thankful to Jin in a way. She found that she was especially relating to him, as in a few of her art lessons, she had to make a small clay sculpture of any animal of her choosing. (Thankfully, she had some good art skills) She found herself moulding the clay into the shape of a bird - it came out to look kind of like the one she had seen in the Mishima Gardens when she and Jin had revised outside the first time.  
  
Seeing it made her feel good-natured. It was a change to actually find her enjoying life.  
  
***  
  
Along came a bright Saturday morning, but the air was tense…  
  
… The practice exam results were out.  
  
A big board was put up with the 243 names of students within Miharu and Xiaoyu's year, with all their scores put into one big rounded number.  
  
The maximum score was 300.  
  
Miharu was actually early that day, like many of the other people in her year to check out the scoreboard. She pushed her way through the hordes of students who were checking out how they had done. Some people were cheering, some crying in disappointment.  
  
"Hey Miharu, you're here early," Mika said, moving to her side as they finally got to the front.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just eager to know how I did," she replied, turning her focus to the board.  
  
She was looking through the middle score range, showing some pretty good ones… though she couldn't spot her name. She began to worry, walking along the length of the long score board, she went down to the bottom listed names, where the scores were becoming rather low.  
  
She was afraid to see her name down there, going down the long list to see her name. But strangely enough, she couldn't spot it.  
  
"What! They couldn't have missed me off?" Miharu wondered, almost clueless.  
  
Mika's voice called over to her friend. "Miharu! Over here!"  
  
Miharu walked up towards her friend, turning to where her friend was pointing, which was indicating at the top exam scores of their year.  
  
Miharu's mouth dropped open.  
  
24. Miharu Hirano Score: 231  
  
"Oh my…" Miharu was shaking. "… I actually did well! That's got to be wrong!"  
  
"I don't think they lie about these things," Mika said, patting her shoulder. "Congratulations! You did better than me! I came 51st with 186 points."  
  
Xiaoyu came bounding up to them, hugging Miharu from behind. "Wow! I head about your score! That's so cool!"  
  
"How'd you do Xiaoyu?" Miharu asked.  
  
"48th with 191 points! That's pretty good for me! Though I do think the maths brought me down! However you managed to cram so much Miharu, good for you!"  
  
Miharu smiled, blushing slightly, proud of herself for the first time in ages.  
  
There was a horrified scream from the other end of the corridor.   
  
They turned to see Hari blubbering like a scorned baby.  
  
Yumi came running over to Miharu and the others. "You've got to see this!"  
  
She directed them down to the ever-forming crowd near the low end of the scoring table.  
  
Yumi pointed at the list and Miharu followed her finger, sniggering slightly.  
  
239. Hari Shouji Score: 46  
  
"That is so wrong!" Hari cried in a hysterical fit, with Rubi trying to comfort her.  
  
"Did you actually revise at all?" Mika asked.  
  
"I tried!" Hari snapped at her, wiping her face now strained with mascara streaks.  
  
"Not hard enough I don't think," Yumi whispered between them.  
  
"Well if it makes you feel better, Miharu came 24th," Xiaoyu teased, winking at the auburn headed girl.  
  
Hari went ballistic. "WHAT! NO WAY! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"  
  
"Not impossible if it actually happened, Hari," Yumi said, folding her arms.  
  
Hari's lip trembled, her face bright red with an indescribable fury. She had many things to retort, but would only come out with blubbery drawl with the way she was feeling right that moment.  
  
"Tissue?" Miharu asked, holding out a pack.  
  
Hari just screamed and ran out of the main doors. Rubi hesitated for a moment, giving a dirty look to Miharu before running out after her.  
  
"You did great in the practices," Yumi commented. "I was just 2 points ahead of you in 23rd place."  
  
"Cool," Miharu hugged her friend in appraisal.  
  
Miss Ayame and Mr Hotarubi appeared behind the girls.  
  
"Well done girls on your good scores," Miss Ayame congratulated. "Especially you, Miharu. You've done amazingly well."  
  
"Thank you, sensei," Miharu bowed her head, smiling.  
  
"I believe with the continuing hard work and extra sessions, you'll be able to pass your end of year exams easily," Mr Hotarubi added with high appraisement. "By the way, have you girls seen Hari Shouji about?"  
  
"Ah, she ran out the door in hysterics," Xiaoyu answered him.  
  
"Oh, I better go catch her," he said, then he and Miss Ayame began to walk away. "See you later girls."  
  
"Bye," they respectfully called after him.   
  
"Come on, I want to go pick up my clay piece from art!" Mika said, still glowing from actually doing considerably well. "I heard sir actually had them fired after we glazed them on Thursday."  
  
"Okay," the other three agreed and they all trailed towards the art room.  
  
They were all excited about how they did, jumping about down the corridor as they approached the art room.  
  
"I can't wait to be in high school!" Yumi said, twirling about in an excited haze. "I know I'll pass the entrance exams with ease!"  
  
"It think it'll be much more laid back!" Miharu said, pushing open the door to the art room.  
  
"Yeah, but it's still going to be hard work," Mika inputted, looking about for their clay models. "Ah, over by the window."  
  
They walked up to the long counter, where all their clay pieces were sat.  
  
Miharu easily spotted her bird model, glimmering with its vibrant blue and silver on the wings.  
  
"That's pretty," Xiaoyu commented, as she held up her panda one.  
  
Miharu smiled gently, looking down over her small piece.  
  
"Hey, Miharu," Yumi said, putting away her rabbit sculpture. "Maybe you could get Jin to help us revise too!"  
  
Miharu paused in her train of thought. She would have to thank Jin for helping her get her high score. She stared intently at the bird in her hand and her smile broadened. She was sure now how to thank him.  
  
***  
  
Miharu tugged the creases out of her mint-green summer dress as she sat down in the lounge of the Mishima mansion later that day, waiting for Jin to come down from getting changed. For once, she didn't mind to wait, as she felt she wanted to surprise him with her results and such, though she was getting irritable because of the hot weather, making her feel over heated and caused the straps of her white sandals to chafe like crazy.  
  
She gripped her book bag close as she continued to wait, humming softly to herself.  
  
The door opened suddenly and she turned to see Jin enter, rolling up the sleeves of his sky coloured cotton shirt. He looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"Hi," he greeted. "You feel like going out to the woodland groves? I think it would a nice place to study."  
  
"Sure," Miharu agreed.  
  
***  
  
It was a nice spot that Jin had chosen for them, a small open area of woodland just outside the boundaries of the Mishima Conglomerate. The trees were tall and cast down enough shade to hide them from the blazing sun of the afternoon, and just a few more paces ahead, a beautiful lake sprang out between a large portion of the woods.  
  
They sat down together on a blanket Jin had brought out with him, facing out across the water.  
  
"This place is wonderful!" Miharu exclaimed.  
  
"I love to take walks out here when I have a lot on my mind," he said, spreading the blanket out much wider so he could switch to leaning sideways. "And it's a good place for peace and quiet. I come to read here as often as I can."  
  
"It's nice and the air is so clean," she said as she took in a deep breath of the fresh air.  
  
He nodded, mimicking her and smiling.  
  
She crossed her legs and put her book bag in front of her. "Did you see the results board today?"  
  
"I came into the institute late this morning," he admitted. "So I didn't see it. How'd you do?"  
  
She smiled. "How does 231 points sound? 24th place."  
  
"That's wonderful!" He said proudly. "You really did work hard. You deserve the credit for getting such a good score!"  
  
Miharu blushed wildly. "Oh, well… I can't take all the credit. If it weren't for you, I'd have been scoring the same as Hari… and she came in 239th place might I add…"  
  
Jin grinned, resting one arm on top of his knee.  
  
"Oh, I have something for you," Miharu said, opening up her bag and digging through.  
  
"You do?" Jin asked curiously, leaning over to try and peek into her bag.  
  
She smiled as she raised out an object wrapped in paper. She unravelled it to reveal the bird model, holding it out to him.  
  
"Here, I made this in Art class," she said, shyly presenting her work. "I wanted to thank you in some way, so I decided to give you this…"  
  
He blinked, looking completely speechless. He took the model from her and turned it in his hands, regarding the beautiful blue and silver glossy paint, spreading across the expanded wings.  
  
"It's… such a nice gesture, I really like it… you… really didn't have to give this to me," he said softly.  
  
Miharu brought her knees up slightly. "I do. You've been so nice to me, giving up some of your free time to tutor me and teach me Jujitsu. I'm so glad that we've been able to be so close and actually get along… I really appreciate what you've done for me."  
  
Jin just stared at her, placing the bird statuette at his side. "Thank you… for your company, and everything."  
  
Miharu beamed with happiness, but abruptly her heart lurched, beating with the utmost urgency within her chest. She stared into his deep chestnut eyes that looked at her in a compelling way, making her throat suddenly become dry. A jumble of emotions began to flow through her being, a tingling travelling through her entire body.  
  
He slowly lent in towards her, raising a hand to softly grace across her cheek. She froze as his lips met hers with the most feathery of touches. A shudder stirred within her skin, feeling him press more firmly against her mouth, capturing her within a tender kiss.  
  
Though it only last a couple of seconds, it was like an eternity as she felt the warmth of his lips touch her with such affection. He broke away, keeping his eyes firmly locked on her own.  
  
Finally breathing again, after holding her breath while locked within a daze, she was lost for words.   
  
She couldn't understand why he had kissed her, and why now he was looking so… lovingly, at her.  
  
'LOVINGLY!' Her mind screamed.  
  
No… she had never really thought she would ever come this close to him. She had always been the one against him, not being one of the admiring girls like all the others in her school. She didn't want to change all of a sudden. But these new emotions she had been feeling… such an admiration and affinity for him. These feelings ultimately beginning to scare her.  
  
She did the first thing her mind told her. She grabbed her bag, quickly scrambled to her feet and ran.  
  
"MIHARU!" Jin called after her, but she just kept on running. 


	9. Chapter 9

Not the Admirer  
  
By Indigo Siren  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken, nor the characters etc… under the concept. I am making no money from this Fan Fiction, Tekken © to Namco. I do however own any extra characters that don't appear in the Tekken series.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The park was filled with the heavy laughter of many young, energetic children, scampering across the long stretching planes of grass, trying to avoid being tagged by their friends in their none stop game of chase. Just up the hill, it was just another background noise to Miharu, which she just plaintively ignored.  
  
She idly picked at the long blades of grass, as she sat with her legs stretched out, letting some pieces fall onto her lap. She kept looking down across the city below her, wondering if the people ever had any worries or cares besides for the things they did in their daily routines in life.  
  
She turned away from it, her movements little as she was completely consumed by thought.  
  
'Why?' Seemed to be the only thought going through her head. 'Why did he kiss me? Was it just a thank you… I would be embarrassed if it just was… oh, but it was more than that! Jin wouldn't just kiss me the way he did just as a thank you; he just isn't that kind of person. And for a fact, he's a boy! Boys just don't do that! It has to been something more… it was in his eyes…'  
  
The wind lashed her auburn locks back, with some catching irritably in front of her eyes and she quickly whisked them back with her fingers. She sighed, staring up at the sky.  
  
"Why do emotions have to be so confusing?" She whispered to nobody inparticular.  
  
She couldn't answer any of the questions her subconscious brought up. His kiss had stirred something within her, something that she had believed had just recently been born within her heart. Though, in a way, she didn't know how to accept them. She was normally drowned too much in depression to understand anything to do with love…  
  
Love…  
  
Miharu frowned.  
  
'Is this what he felt?' She shook her dress so the grass fell around her. 'No, it can't be… can it? Why? Oh this can't be right… but it's the only reasoning I have…'  
  
She watched the clouds overhead, putting a hand behind her head.  
  
'What about me? Do I… have feelings for him?' she thought, tilting her head back. 'Maybe I do…'  
  
It was what she had been fearing, thought it was well over head why Jin would suddenly act the way he was. She didn't know whether this was a good thing or a bad thing.  
  
What would he think of her now for running away? She only did it because her heart was so abashed…  
  
"Miharu?"  
  
She turned around, looking up to an approaching Xiaoyu, who had called out to her, with Mika and Yumi close in tow.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" The Chinese girl asked, plainly confused.  
  
"Oh, um, Jin had to cut our lesson short," Miharu lied quickly. "He had some… business to take care of."  
  
Xiaoyu shrugged. "Well, what brings you here all alone?"  
  
"Oh, just thinking," Miharu said truthfully, this time.  
  
Mika adjusted her sunglasses. "Hey, since you're doing nothing, you want to come to the water gardens with us? It's so hot out here!"  
  
Yumi grinned. "Leave all that mind-straining thinking till later. For now, we'll have fun, fun, fun!"  
  
'How can I?' Miharu thought, but indeed nodded. "Okay, I think I will."  
  
***  
  
It was like an eternal spring, spitting clean, fresh water from the earth, quenching the thirst of the lands and flowers. The water gardens were always a nice play to go at the beginning of the summer, always so vibrant and alive, and filled with the most beautiful flowers for the time of year. It was definitely worth a visit, just to run around and be lavished by the spraying water.  
  
Mika was the first to attempt to leap through one of the many water sprinklers, though somehow, she wasn't able to avoid being absolutely soaked by it. Yumi and Xiaoyu seemed to have even less luck, pushing each other teasingly as they ran at the sprinkler, to see who would go through next. Miharu declined in doing this, and left them to this task for a bit, while she went to explore.  
  
It was just a picture perfect environment, with so much colour and life. Miharu was swept away by it, having to remember to watch where she was going as the onslaught of running children nearly careened with her on one or two occasions. She liked the water gardens… but they were not as amazing as the gardens of the Mishima mansion.  
  
She sighed solemnly and took a seat on a bench, just under a cherry blossom tree that rained beautiful pink petals around her. She put her hand out to catch a few, smiling. It was a tranquil setting, but she didn't feel relaxed in the least, not with the thoughts of Jin keep brewing in her mind.  
  
A bird suddenly flew down from the trees, fluttering around for a moment before it perched on the arm of the bench, starting to chirp at her in its high pitched voice - if it could be called a voice.   
  
She tilted her head at it. It looked like the one she had seen with Jin.  
  
She smiled softly. "What's up? You know what happened don't you?" She just shrugged. "Strange aren't they… emotions I mean, you don't have to worry about them at all, your life is so simple."  
  
It looked at her with its beady eyes, continuing to chirp melodiously.  
  
Miharu just laughed. "I'm crazy! I'm talking to a bird."  
  
The little blue and silver feather bird suddenly took to the air and she watched it fly off past the trees.  
  
She sighed. "I wish I could fly away, too," she whispered, throwing the cherry blossom petals at hand, into the air, letting them scatter.  
  
"Why you looking so blue?" Miharu shook her head as she heard Yumi's voice, turning from her distracted daze towards the three girls who had come over to her. She paused, a smirk breaking onto her face before laughing heartily.  
  
Her friends looked like drowned rats, dripping buckets of water off their hair and clothes.  
  
"You did that, all because of one sprinkler?" Miharu covered her mouth as she giggled.  
  
"Well, you know… we just had to test out that river that just happened to be there…" Mika joked, wringing off her long, ebony plat.  
  
"What's wrong, Miharu?" Xiaoyu said, sitting next to her friend on the bench. "You've been really distant."  
  
"I'm sorry guys, I've just got a lot on my mind," Miharu apologised, feeling like a bad friend for just moping about.  
  
"You can tell us, you know," Yumi said, pushing her still soggy headband back over her long raven locks, taking a seat too.  
  
Miharu bit her lip softly.  
  
No, she couldn't tell them. Not about the kiss. For a fact, she didn't partly trust them not to open their big mouths about it around school, nor did she think they would react well, since Miharu had been really laying her hate for Jin Kazama into them. But it had all begun to change, and little did any of them realise.  
  
"Just about my parents," Miharu said, hoping they'd buy it. "They've been arguing a lot recently…"  
  
"Everyone's family goes through troubles now and again," Yumi said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You just have to try and keep things cool and hope for the best. Knowing them, they'll probably work it out."  
  
Miharu nodded, distinctly knowing her friends knew there was more, but like the good people they were, they just didn't ask.  
  
"Well, we'd better hurry up," Mika said, pulling her watch out of her pocket then turning to Yumi. "The concert will start soon, and we have to dry off and get ready."  
  
"Is this about your two performing?" Miharu asked.  
  
Yumi was an excellent flute player and had been opted to participate in a small concert that evening. Mika had volunteered to sing, accompanying her flute.  
  
"Yeah," Yumi nodded. "Sorry about not getting you some tickets, but they sold out pretty quick. Quite surprising really."  
  
"It's okay," Xiaoyu assured. "You can just tell us all about it on Monday."  
  
***  
  
The girls went their separate ways, Mika and Yumi heading on a bus back up town while Xiaoyu and Miharu walked slowly through the streets, not really deciding to go anywhere inparticular.  
  
"So, does your parents know about your exam results?" Xiaoyu asked.  
  
"I went home briefly earlier, but they weren't in," Miharu replied. "They'll just have to wait till later."  
  
"I called my parents back in my homeland," Xiaoyu said. "They said I should keep up the good work."  
  
Miharu smiled.  
  
Xiaoyu suddenly went bright eyed. "I've just been thinking…"  
  
Miharu rubbed her chin. "Xiaoyu and the concept of thinking? Okay, who are you and where's Xiaoyu?"  
  
Xiaoyu lightly pushed her friend. "Mean! Anyway, as I was saying. I was thinking, do you want to stay the night at the mansion? I was talking to Mishima-sama about it earlier, and he said he wouldn't mind, he if out for the rest of the weekend anyway."  
  
"You're well over my head," Miharu said, folding her arms, smiling her way.  
  
"Well, do you want to?" Xiaoyu asked, excitedly.  
  
Miharu looked at her, then down to the floor, a little uncertain. It was awfully tempting, the sheer thought of spending a night in a mansion was something she'd wanted to do since finding out the Chinese girl had that privilege - but then again, Jin would be there and she was kind of hesitant on seeing him after running off that day. But then again, she'd have to see him sooner or later.  
  
"I dunno…" Miharu rubbed her arm, speaking low.  
  
"Aww, come on, please," Xiaoyu made puppy dog eyes and Miharu just seemed to slowly crack under her gaze.  
  
She sighed, giving in. "Oh, okay, I'll have to make sure it is alright first."  
  
Xiaoyu squealed, jumped up and down, grabbing her friend around the shoulders and hopping about like a rabbit. Miharu had to pry herself loose from the excited girl.  
  
***  
  
Her mother was oddly polite when she found out Miharu did quite well in her practice exams, though she seemed to activate into heavy lecturing mode when Miharu asked to stay at the Mishima mansion for the night. She was just laying down the law in her own sad little world.  
  
After a few minutes of non-stop prattle, she agreed and Miharu went to fill a small bag with clothes and other bits and bobs she needed.  
  
Xiaoyu had been left to sit on the wall outside, whistling and kicking her legs up. She stopped when Miharu came out with her bag hung lightly over her shoulder.  
  
"Ready then?" Xiaoyu asked, hopping off the wall.  
  
"Very much so," and she linked her arm, the pair walking down the street quite cheerfully, though Miharu wouldn't care to admit that she was a tad bit anxious.  
  
***  
  
The girls dumped their shoes just inside the doorway of the mansion, and Xiaoyu took Miharu's arm and they ran up the red carpeted stairs, bolting down the East Wing corridor, giggling erratically.  
  
Xiaoyu stopped them outside her bedroom accommodation, flinging open the door.   
  
Miharu at first, though her eyes were going to burn out of the sockets. It only took one word to describe Xiaoyu's room…  
  
Bright.  
  
The wallpaper was a pastel pink and was decorated with many gold frames hanging in an organised pattern. Many were of her family and others were of her and her friends, and her and Panda, her pet - all in the name. Everything seemed to match the walls, as in bedcovers, curtains, and cuddly toys… also there was a lot of rabbit pictures about too, a design integrated into nearly everything in the room. Xiaoyu was just a cuddly maniac.  
  
Miharu broke into laughing. "You're room is just so fluffy and cute!"  
  
Xiaoyu blushed. "I know, I like it like this!"  
  
A door opened up the corridor and Miharu instinctually looked, eyes widening when Jin stepped out, after hearing the crazed giggling passing his room. He turned their way, just as Miharu leapt into Xiaoyu's room, diving into the big pile of cuddly toys.  
  
Xiaoyu just laughed at Miharu as she hugged them tightly, trying to hide herself.  
  
The Chinese girl walked down the corridor a bit, her voice quite loud to Miharu's ears as she listening to their exchange.  
  
"You okay there?" she asked him.  
  
"Just wondered what the noise was about?" he asked her.  
  
"Just Miharu, and me, sorry if we disturbed you."   
  
Miharu clenched her lips, listening, wondering what he would say.  
  
There was brief paused, and she strained her ears to listen, jumping when he did speak.  
  
"Oh… right. Just, don't disturb the whole house."  
  
"We'll keep it down tonight, we promise," Xiaoyu said with a giggle.  
  
"Tonight?" His voice was noticeably confused.  
  
"Yeah, she's staying the night," Xiaoyu answered.  
  
"Okay," he said quite low, and the conversation ended with the quiet closing of a door.  
  
Miharu sat silently, and looked up as Xiaoyu bounded in.  
  
"So, what shall we do first?" The bubbly Chinese girl asked, leaping backwards onto her bed.  
  
***  
  
It had been one eventful late afternoon for them. To start off, they decided to read magazines and do the questionnaires on the back. After that, they decided to waste whatever was left of the daylight in playing hide and seek in the garden.  
  
It was an exciting game, with so much landscape to hide around; it was a very challenging task.  
  
During one of Miharu's turns to hide, she was hidden behind a row of bushes, adjacent to the East Wing of the house. She had been looking out for Xiaoyu, when she had a gut feeling someone was watching her and she peered up to the top row of windows, coming to a stop when locking eyes with Jin, who was watching her from his room.  
  
She had to look away, scrunching up within her seated position, heart beating fast. She didn't know what the look was in his eyes, mostly what she believed to be a sad glimmer. When she looked up again, he wasn't there.  
  
"Got you!" She heard Xiaoyu call, as she had looked up at the wrong time, just as her friend had come around onto that side of the gardens.  
  
The game ended when it was too dark to be out and they went to back to Xiaoyu's bedroom, their food being brought to them. They enjoyed a noodle dish, with plenty of meats drowning the meal. Miharu thought it was one of the best dishes she had tasted in ages.  
  
After this, they decided to wash up, ditch their dirty clothes from the day and slip into their PJ's. Miharu wore a soft blue cotton nightshirt with matching shorts underneath, while Xiaoyu put on baggy pyjamas, with a cute panda on the right breast pocket.  
  
"How about a snack! We can have some while we are watching a movie," Xiaoyu suggested.  
  
Miharu nodded. "Sure, sounds good to me!"  
  
Xiaoyu bounded off out of the bedroom like a hyperactive rabbit. Miharu followed going up to the door, peering out, watching her go. She laughed at her friend's eager attitude; she was born to be an entertainer. Just as she turned back to go into the room, she spotted Jin with a drink walking back to his room; he looked up at her as he opened the door to his room. He paused, and they just stared at each other till Miharu broke away, looking down. He sighed softly and retreated into the confines of his bedroom.  
  
She looked up in time to see his door shut. She knew she'd have to speak to him very soon.  
  
She flopped down onto the newly inflated airbed in Xiaoyu's room, waiting for the other girl to return.  
  
Miharu closed her eyes, wondering why she seemed so wide-awake all of a sudden. She jumped as Xiaoyu came back into the room, making a high pitch noise to alert her friend.  
  
Xiaoyu carried a tray with two mugs of hot chocolate, a plate of biscuits, a couple of sweet buns and two small bowls of strawberry ice cream.  
  
"You're going to fatten me up!" Miharu said, gawking at the supplies her friend put onto the vanity top.  
  
"Well, you know you like it," Xiaoyu said, turning on her TV. "Dig in!"  
  
"Don't mind if I do!" Miharu grinned, reaching for a bowl of ice cream.  
  
***  
  
A teen scream movie was on the TV, though Miharu couldn't name it off hand. She thought it was really cheesy, but watched it for the sake of trying to be scared and having a laugh at the same time. They both ate the snacks heartily, but the hot chocolate took its toll on the usually energetic Ling Xiaoyu. She became drowsy and half way through the movie, she fell asleep.  
  
Miharu kindly turned off the TV when she became bored with the movie and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth before settling down.  
  
She stood over the sink in Xiaoyu's personal bathroom, with her toothbrush out, squeezing the paste onto the bristles. At that moment, she struck upon a thought.  
  
Now Xiaoyu was asleep, it was the perfect opportunity for her to talk to Jin, if he wasn't asleep himself.  
  
She quickly brushed her teeth, spitting foam into the sink and swirled some peppermint mouthwash, then finishing up whatever else but exiting the bathroom.  
  
Xiaoyu was still sleeping peacefully as she tiptoed to the door, opening it quietly, stepping out and carefully shutting it behind her. She trotted along the corridor, her feet padding lightly along the soft carpeting.  
  
She stopped outside Jin's room, noticing the door on a jar and a light visible behind it. She took a deep breath and knocked.  
  
"Come in," his voice came out softly, her heart literally jumping into her throat.  
  
She opened the door slowly, slipping inside his room. He was sat on his bed, reading a study book. Xiaoyu had said he did a lot of studying, so it didn't surprise her in the least. He looked up and instantly shut the book; he was shocked to see her standing there in front of him.  
  
Miharu was quite intimidated, now being inside his room for the first time. Such a plain setting, the whole feeling of it being a little empty, but at the same time, cosy. It definitely wasn't as bright as Xiaoyu's room. Though she did notice one bright thing in his room. The bird statuette she made, that was now perching on one of his shelves. She was glad he didn't break it for any reason.  
  
"Hey," she said softly, feeling awkward as she looked at him, noticing his was only wearing soft silk bottoms, and no top. She had to keep looking at his face, but opted instead to stare at her feet, utterly nervous. "I… just wanted to talk to you about earlier."  
  
He shifted to sitting on the right side of his thigh, legs tucked behind him. He patted the end of the bed and she slowly went to take a seat there.  
  
She didn't know really how to begin, but she thought there was nothing to lose when she was making an apology, hoping he'd be forgiving. "Jin, I am so sorry for what happened today. I didn't expect that really, I got scared. If I hurt your feelings I understand. I don't want you to hate me for this, as we've only just started to become friends."  
  
He exhaled slowly. "It's okay, Miharu, I don't blame you for running off. I guess it was a little too forward of me…"  
  
He went quiet, and Miharu spoke up to fill in the thick silence that was impending.  
  
"Not meaning to be so forward, but… why did you kiss me?"  
  
He raised his gaze up on her, looking into the depths of her soft brown eyes intently. She didn't want to break the contact, or she felt she'd shatter him little brittle glass.  
  
His gaze became longing. "It's strange. At first, we just couldn't get along, and now… I suddenly feel as if you're the person I've been longing for since I lost my mother."  
  
Miharu's eyes softened with sadness. "You lost your mother?"  
  
Jin lowered his head. "It's a long story, but if you can understand, she was the only person I truly had when I lived in rural Japan. I never had this wealth, this luxury. I had nature and the love of my mother. And one day, this evil, called Toshin came for her and murdered her in cold blood… that's why I'm going to fight in the upcoming King of Iron Fist Tournament, to face this monster."  
  
"I heard about the tournament from Xiaoyu," Miharu looked down, feeling sympathetic. "I'm truly sorry about your mother."  
  
He remained quiet for a moment, then spoke so softly, his words like silk against her. "You know, you're just like her in a way. You enjoy nature and the world around you for what it is. You're never out to try and impress the world, only to do what you can, and never for appraisal, your not like the other girls around me… and I guess that's why I fell in love with you."  
  
Miharu's face went pale with shock. "You… love me?"  
  
Jin smiled lightly. "Yes, I do. Over the last week or so, I just began feeling these things. I know I need somebody close to me, since I no longer have my mother's guidance. Being alone only goes so far, and I felt I needed love, someone I can turn to after I have avenged my mother's death. I want to finally live in peace… and I would be honoured to come back to you, Miharu."  
  
She choked back her words, feeling tears prick at the back of her eyes. Never before had words felt so strong and heart warming. She had never felt so wanted in all her years. She didn't have to get down on her hands and knees and crawl around like an obedient puppy to please Jin. And she didn't have to pretend to be something she was not, like she would to just to get most of the boys at their school to notice her.  
  
The emotions within her were strong, and now, she finally was able to accept them within her heart.  
  
"You're so kind, so caring, I'm so glad I got to know that about you. I've never truly had someone close to love, in my own way. You're just so calm and so different, just so special," Miharu smiled with assurance. "And I love you too."  
  
Jin went quiet for a moment, a smile becoming very bright on his face, finally letting it sink in that she was reciprocating his feelings.  
  
"Thank you," was all he could seem to muster as he reached out and took her hand gently.  
  
She leaned towards him, crawling forwards across the bed, stopping when their faces were just inches apart.  
  
"This time, I won't run away," she whispered, closing the gap between them and planting a soft kiss on his lips. Without hesitation, he accepted it, moving in slightly on her, and wrapping his arms tenderly around her body.  
  
Her mouth parted slightly, letting her tongue run along his lower lip, begging for entrance. He complied, and her tongue graciously dipped in to taste the sweetness within, her mind becoming tantalised by this new, mysterious flavour.   
  
He returned the favour, and she felt him gently envelop her, massaging with his own tongue in a soft caress to her own, using the same ferocity as she was inflicting upon him. She moaned enjoying the moment, slowly leaning back, almost reluctantly, so she could draw in a deep breath, as she'd been holding it in, afraid to breathe.  
  
He blinked almost drunk. The tips of his fingers ran over her temple, running down, and brushing soft strands of hair from her cheek. She brought her own hand over his and brought his fingers to her lips, gently kissing them. He smiled, leaning in to kiss the top of her head, his face to hers, and closing his eyes. Miharu locked her arms around his back and she felt his tightened his around her waist, possessive and fearful to let ago, as if she'd run away again. They remained like that, enjoying each other's embrace.  
  
Miharu began to giggle.  
  
"What?" He asked curious, still remaining as he was.  
  
"Your bangs are tickling my face," she chuckled.  
  
He leaned back. "Sorry."  
  
"It's okay," she leaned back, unlocking her arms from around him and ran her fingers over his silky soft locks of hair. "I kind of like it."  
  
He grinned and brought his face to nuzzle within her hair, a hand softly cupping her milky cheek.  
  
"Your hair feels nice," he whispered into her ear and she snorted, laughing lightly.  
  
"Thanks," she whispered back, and he turned his face to her and they kissed once more, this time only a short embrace, before she stood.  
  
"Well, I'd better get back to Xiaoyu," Miharu said with a sigh, not really wanting to go. She turned on her heel slowly, ready to go to the door.  
  
Jin was suddenly up and took her wrist, making her turn to his sad eyes.   
  
"Please, stay with me?"  
  
Miharu furrowed her brow in thought, looking at the door and then back at him and smiled.   
  
"Oh, okay, I don't think she'll miss me much."  
  
Jin nodded and went to the door, shutting it properly and locking it. Miharu jumped, nervous on hearing the click.  
  
"It's okay," he assured. "We aren't doing anything stupid. Just assuring that Xiaoyu or anyone don't come traipsing in here."  
  
"Good idea," Miharu nodded.  
  
He suddenly picked her up, and she almost lost her balance, but within his strong arms, she felt safe. She curled up against him, a look of affection on her face.  
  
"So, we're keeping this to just us?" Miharu asked.  
  
"Yes, it'd be better this way for the time being," he told her. "Please don't tell your friends. It would just end up as one big gossip factor around school and we'd never be left alone."  
  
"Okay, my lips are sealed," she murmured.  
  
With that settled, he carried her to his bed, placing her down gently, afraid he'd hurt her. He would still inwardly cringe about the dojo incident every time he saw her, and now that they were together, he wanted to be extra careful.  
  
'Lovers…' he thought. 'Something special I want to keep.'  
  
She watched him crawl past her to lie beside her, bringing up the covers around them.  
  
"This is going to be strange," Miharu whispered, snuggling into the soft blankets. "First time I've slept with a boy."  
  
He frowned. "We aren't…"  
  
"I know, I just mean sleeping in the same bed," she patted his arm. "I'm not desperate you know."  
  
He shook his head with a small smile and turned off the lamp on his dresser; the room suddenly plunged into complete darkness. Miharu was suddenly glad to find herself curling up against his warm skin. His arm instinctively went around her; a smile came to his face when he could feel her soft hair resting against his bare chest.  
  
"Goodnight, Miharu," he whispered to her.  
  
"Night, Jin," she replied. 


	10. Chapter 10

Not the Admirer  
  
By Indigo Siren  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken, nor the characters etc… under the concept. I am making no money from this Fan Fiction, Tekken © to Namco. I do however own any extra characters that don't appear in the Tekken series.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The sunshine graced against the window in streaks of amber, darkened against the thick curtains of Jin's bedroom. Outside, the world was bright and awake with the sounds of birds singing and voices calling out not too far away, but they suddenly seemed so distant behind the glass barrier.  
  
Miharu's eyes fluttered slightly as she felt a crack of light shimmer across her face, radiating warmth onto her cheek. She opened her eyes, then snapped them closed again from the glare that had broken through the small gap between the curtains. She turned her head, letting her eyes slowly adjust to the light of the early morning.  
  
The room was serene, filled with a calm hush as she lay there, turning to look up at the sleeping boy she was cradled next to.  
  
Jin was still asleep, from what she could tell; encased in his blissful dreams. His arm was still safely wrapped around her, hand pressed lightly to her waist. She lay with her head on his shoulder, curled up against his body as she stayed as still as she possibly could, as not to wake him early.  
  
She never realised how peaceful he looked. So innocent and so remarkably perfect. His eyes were heavily flagged by the array of soft ebony bangs, now flayed about unceremoniously as his hair was ruffled from sleep. Though she didn't complain, it actually looked nice, and made his appeal ever more exotic.  
  
She was quite surprised she actually felt the things she did about him. Not so long ago, all this would have been a big joke she would have laughed off with her friends, probably saying that there was no chance in hell she'd fall for Jin.   
  
Now, she was ready to swallow her own words.  
  
It would be a strange relationship to say the least, and she was nervous, even as she lay lovingly within his arms, she was afraid to do something wrong and break their newly formed bond. No, she wouldn't let that happen…  
  
She licked her top lip and smiled lightly, reaching up with gentle fingers to lift the bangs from his eyes. Her fingers trailed ever so softly across his well-sculptured face then down onto his well-toned chest and torso. It was so hypnotic to trace the ripples of muscle across the exposed olive skin. Her fingers become coy as they rested against his abdomen, on rim of his silken bottoms. The material ran across her fingertips like liquid, enticing her ever more.  
  
She jumped, heart in her throat as she felt his hand suddenly cover hers, gently squeezing it. She looked up and watched his eyes slowly open. He smiled as he looked dreamily over the pretty flower that lay next to him.  
  
She felt herself blush slight, over zealous in her actions, but he seemed unmoved or fairly oblivious. He leaned in, brushing lips over her cheek, moving along and letting his tongue flick at the tip of her nose.  
  
She suppressed a giggle, not used to this kind of action from him. "Good morning to you."  
  
"Good morning," he spoke hoarsely, his voice rising back from the long sleep.  
  
She cuddled against him affectionately, letting him bring both his strong arms around her as he shifted position carefully; her face was now pressed into his warm body. She nuzzled into that soft flesh of his chest, feeling completely snug and drowning with the touch of his warmth.  
  
There was suddenly a rapid knock, accompanied by an all too familiar voice.  
  
"Jin? Jin are you awake?"  
  
Xiaoyu sounded quite frantic, but her voice was kept down, as not to disturb anyone else.  
  
Miharu's breath tightly caught in her throat, suddenly nervous and slightly embarrassed. She was scared of what would happen if the Chinese girl found out about this new revelation between herself and Jin.  
  
Jin peered at the clock over Miharu's head. It was twenty to nine.  
  
"Quietly take the revision book off the desk and put it on the bed," Jin whispered into her ear. "Open it up and lay against it and pretend you're asleep."  
  
Miharu frowned, not understanding at first, but it didn't take long for her to get the meaning of it and nodded, climbing carefully from the bed.  
  
"Jin?" Xiaoyu's voice came again.  
  
Jin let out a yawn, getting up. "I'm coming," he voice sounded groggy. Miharu quickly went for the book and scrambled back onto the bed, laying it out in front of her, lowering herself to rest against it. She looked up and met his eyes as he unlocked the door, nodding at her.  
  
She closed her eyes, praying that Xiaoyu would think she was asleep. She kept her breathing slow and tried to move as little as possible.  
  
Jin opened the door to Xiaoyu, who had a worried look etched on her face.  
  
"Jin, have you seen Miharu?" she asked, rubbing an arm. "I've been…"  
  
He hushed her, a finger to his lips and stepped aside so the Chinese girl could see Miharu lying 'asleep' on the bed. It took all of Miharu's concentration to stay still and not laugh like a fool.  
  
Xiaoyu frowned, lowering her voice when she spoke. "What is she doing there?"  
  
Jin smiled, speaking softly. "She came in last night and decided to help me study. Sweet of her really. Poor girl fell asleep during it and I didn't want to move her. So, she slept there all night."  
  
Xiaoyu at first couldn't believe Miharu would willingly to study though after the miraculous exam results she got, anything was possible.  
  
Xiaoyu nodded. "Oh well, I leave her for now. Please ask her to come back to my room after she wakes up. I was just worried where she was gone, was all."  
  
Jin nodded, looking understanding and managing well to keep a straight face. "Okay, I will."  
  
There was a short hesitation from Xiaoyu before she stepped out once again, Jin closing the door promptly behind her. After he heard the door of her room down the hall close, he approached the bed and touched Miharu's shoulder.  
  
"Wonderful acting," he smirked.  
  
She rose up, staring at him with a broad smile on her face. "Well, performing arts is one of my top subjects."  
  
He kneeled on the bed, raising her up to him, fingers under her chin, supporting.  
  
"Do I get a proper good morning kiss?" He asked with bright eyes.  
  
How could she say no?  
  
She wrapped her arms gently around his neck, bringing their faces close together. Though they didn't kiss straight off, they teased each other by letting their soft breaths mingle together, a whisper of a kiss that was yet to come, lingering for seconds before either decided to indulge further. He made the first move and let his lips press to hers gently, his lips parting. This led her to follow his example; their tongues encircled each other on first contact, tasting one an other.  
  
They remained within their embrace for only a moment longer before pulling away from each other.  
  
"That kiss was meant for morning, noon and night," she said, resting her chin into the grove of his next.  
  
"Definitely just a morning kiss," he whispered into her ear. "And such a good one at that."  
  
She blushed a deep crimson and turned to face him. "This is going to take some getting used to."  
  
"Never thought it would happen," he admitted, rubbing soft circles up and down her arms. "But you really have had an impact on me."  
  
"Well, I do my best," and with that, she moved away from him, standing and stretching.  
  
He watched her, head tilted as he leaned back. She let out a soft moan, getting the feeling back into her arms and legs, hearing a slight crack of her wrists and ankles. She shook herself out and turned to Jin.  
  
"So, what are you doing today?" she asked him, going to kneel back on the bed in front of him.  
  
"Well, I have some homework to do, then I promised my Grandfather some of my time," he said while tracing a line across her shoulder. "I don't know what for, but he usually talks about business."  
  
"Oh, I guess this is the only time we'll get then," Miharu said, almost sad.  
  
He watched her face droop slightly and he moved in and brushed her auburn hair aside. "Well, lets just make the most of the time we have."  
  
Miharu nodded and accepted falling back into his arms, laying against him on the soft back, relaxing within each others warm embrace for what little time they shared.  
  
***  
  
Xiaoyu looked across at her clock on the bedside unit. It was just past ten o'clock. She wondered if Miharu had woken up yet. She fidgeted while reading her magazine, contemplating whether to go back to Jin's room, when suddenly her door opened and in stepped the young Japanese girl, a bright smile on her face.  
  
Xiaoyu instantly lost interest in her magazine.  
  
"Miharu, finally! You had me worried sick! I didn't know where you were!" Xiaoyu scolded, putting her hands firmly on her hips.  
  
"Sorry," Miharu apologised. "I just wanted to help Jin out."  
  
Xiaoyu sighed slowly, looking at Miharu with an ultimately confused gaze. "You've changed your whole opinion of him. Now you seem to want to play his shadow."  
  
Miharu just laughed the comment off. "And like you and the girls didn't want to before?"  
  
Xiaoyu blushed, turning away. "Uh, well, that's not the point."  
  
Miharu waved her finger. "Oh, but it is. I'm just being kind…" Suddenly her face lit up and a demure smile lined her face. "Xiao, are you jealous all of a sudden? Jealous of me being around Jin?"  
  
Xiaoyu was up on her feet in a second. "NO! That's not it at all! I know I like Jin in that way… but… I…"  
  
Miharu saw her friend couldn't hold her gaze and it made her snigger. She couldn't tell Xiaoyu about the relationship that she and Jin now shared, she had to make it seem like it had been every other day.  
  
"We're just friends, Xiao," Miharu put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't get all whacked out about it."  
  
Xiaoyu took a breather and finally found she was able to look Miharu in the eye.  
  
"What sudden urge made you want to study?"  
  
Miharu smiled confidently. "My good run of exam results. Why shouldn't I want to keep that up?"  
  
"I guess…" Xiaoyu seemed to run out of things to say.  
  
'Good, lets keep it that way,' and with that she went searching for her toiletries.  
  
***  
  
Love just felt like a power, something that ran through your veins and filled you up to the core. Miharu felt she thrived with it, letting it guide her instinctively.  
  
It was indescribable about how she felt for Jin and how the next few weeks of her life seemed to go on.  
  
She felt herself becoming more daring and bubbly, ready for any challenge. Her friends noticed the difference but nobody would guess or ever pin it down to her love life, which they knew little of.  
  
Miharu wanted to keep it that way, and so did Jin.  
  
She loved tutoring sessions now. Though in front of people, she only made it seem like a meaningful obligation that trivially needed to be for filled; but away from prying eyes, she would be giddy with anticipation to be in his presence, especially at after school sessions, where they could hide out in his room. Though they did all the work first, it seemed like a reward to cuddle into his arms afterwards.  
  
Also, he seemed keener to train her in the Jujitsu style, letting his own training and experiences reflect on the young Japanese girl. She felt ever more close to him within the confines of the dojo, their closeness used as a great advantage. She was pretty much glad for all the contact she was receiving.  
  
Now she truly understood how the girls acted like at school in front of him, and she felt she had suddenly become one of them, but in her case, she didn't feel as phoney as they were, and she didn't act any different to Jin, just more affectionate than before.  
  
She knew that she and Jin wouldn't be doing anything serious just yet. She was hoping to leave it for sometime, till she felt settled with him and sure things were at least going to feel right between them. Though it did take her mind sometimes, she knew where to draw the line. This was something special; she was planning not to ruin it.  
  
Engulfed within his ardour, her mind would always whisper the same thing:  
  
'This love thing maybe for me after all.'  
  
***  
  
It was just another school day, the school yard suddenly bustling with activity as the bell for lunch rang high and loud, signalling the restless children to escape onto their break.  
  
Miharu, Xiaoyu, Yumi and Mika sat on a small bench on the large yard, eating their packed lunches, enjoying the warmth of the sun on what seemed an overbearingly hot day.  
  
Far across from them, on a long stretch of wall, Hari and Rubi situated, eating away at some rice cakes that they had packed in their bags.  
  
Hari munched away, idly watching Miharu across the way. "Rubi?"  
  
The other girl looked up. "Hmm?"  
  
"You know that Miharu Hirano. She sure is getting close to Jin Kazama, don't you think?"  
  
Rubi raised an eyebrow, swallowing some rice cake. "Huh? Why you say that?"  
  
Hari straightened up. "Well, don't you see, well, of course you do. If I see, you see, right. Such perfect logic."  
  
Rubi just looked confused.  
  
Hari rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Back to the point, don't you see how he only seems to notice her out of everyone else."  
  
"He does tutor her," Rubi pointed out.  
  
"He could tutor a flea and ignore it! But she's a girl, he's a boy, you know, it all makes sense," she took a bite from her rice cake, swallowing almost bitterly and continued. "She must have done something to him!"  
  
Rubi shrugged. She was just about to take a bite of her rice cake when Hari slapped her back, almost making her fall off the wall. It was a close call.  
  
"She fancies him! That silly little Hirano girl fancies him!" Hari came to the conclusion, not noticing her friend rub her back with a wince. "Maybe since he is tutoring her, he does have the time to notice her! But she must be flirting with him! But there is no way he would go out with her, when he has someone as perfect as me to hang around with."  
  
Rubi just seemed to nod with agreement, though she wanted to ignore her and get back to her delicious looking rice cake and try to survive anymore bruises from the exaggerating Hari.  
  
"I wish he'd tutor me," Hari said with a downhearted sigh.  
  
"Why doesn't he?" Rubi asked.  
  
"Because Mr Hotarubi said he had too much on his schedule, when I mentioned it."  
  
Rubi made an 'o' sound and shrugged once more.  
  
"You know, Rubi, I will get to the bottom of this," Hari seethed. "I'll find out what her little game is, and I won't have to worry about her." She laughed and swung her arms out, shouting. "I'll have him I swear! Don't you agree, Rubi?"  
  
She turned and frowned. The other girl had suddenly disappeared and Hari suddenly found herself looking down at a crumpled, flinching mass below.  
  
"You fool! What the heck are you doing down there!" She shouted down.  
  
***  
  
"Hari sure is going demented again, Fridays sure do make her crazy," Xiaoyu whispered to the other girls, whom nodded in agreement.  
  
"Do you think we should help Rubi up?" Yumi asked.  
  
They all exchanged glances and suddenly burst out laughing.  
  
***  
  
It was later that Friday afternoon, Miharu walked towards the library for her tutoring session, humming to herself. She had her books tucked under arm and made sure she wouldn't be tardy as she made her way there.  
  
When stepping through the doors of the library, she felt the whole room light up when she saw him sat at the usual spot across the room and she approached him, a beaming smile to greet him with.  
  
He looked up and smiled his own heart warming one that made Miharu want to jump into his arms. She stacked the books on the table and instantly took a seat.  
  
"I'm ready when you are," she said eagerly.  
  
"Slow down," he put his hands up. "Didn't realise you wanted to get it over and done with so quickly."  
  
She shook her head, smiling coyly and he grinned in return.   
  
They got to work.  
  
***  
  
"You're English has got so much better," Jin commented after listening to her recite a passage for him.  
  
"Thanks, I've been trying my best," she said, setting the book aside.  
  
Jin nodded appraisingly and checked his watch, his face losing the smile. "Well, it's almost the end."  
  
"Yeah, it is," she said glumly.  
  
He suddenly let his voice drop low, looking out to make sure nobody was too close. "You know, Miharu, it's been truly rude of me not to do anything with you beyond seeing you within these lessons."  
  
"What you mean?" Miharu was intrigued.  
  
He smiled, patting her hand, almost an absent gesture. "I mean, I'm inviting you out on a date… tomorrow night."  
  
Her eyes went wide. "You mean… a real date!"  
  
"Shh!" And she suddenly lost her voice, looking about to see if anyone caught what she said. Luckily, nobody did.  
  
"Sorry," she whispered.  
  
"I want to do what other people do in relationships instead of forbidding seeing you until scheduled times. We can go to a restaurant, then watch a movie…"  
  
"Yeah, that sounds wonderful," Miharu said excitedly, desperately wanting to hug him.  
  
"Alright, how about we meet at seven on the boulevard?" He said as he stood.  
  
"Okay, that's fine with me," almost losing her words, wondering. 'What the heck am I going to wear?' 


	11. Chapter 11

Not the Admirer  
  
By Indigo Siren  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken, nor the characters etc… under the concept. I am making no money from this Fan Fiction, Tekken © to Namco. I do however own any extra characters that don't appear in the Tekken series.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Excitement was a mere word... well, Miharu thought so anyway. Her feelings seemed to go well beyond that. She was literally electrified with delight to know that in less than eight hours she'd be going on a date with Jin. Not just any date, but her first proper date.   
  
This was the first chance they'd been actually able to go out into the world together.  
  
She sat during her English class, doodling on a piece of paper absently, while listening to Miss Seijaku. Mika wasn't there to bug her, though she assumed she would of if she was there, with the suddenly very chirpy attitude she had.   
  
She felt great, actually, better than great. It was going to be one of the best days of her life.  
  
She looked down at the paper she been doodling on and suddenly clenched her lips tight, a smile trying to break through. Jin's name was planted all over it will hearts and kisses and what not around. She scrunched it up, shaking her head softly at her own obsessive love dilemma.  
  
It was too horrible to think she wouldn't see him till this evening. For once, she felt possessive and needy of his affection. It had made her feel down when someone had passed on the message to her that her tutoring session had been cancelled due to Jin having other important obligations.   
  
She yearned to hug him now more than ever.  
  
The bell for the end of Saturday lessons rang and everyone started to pack up, standing to leave.   
  
Miss Seijaku shut her textbook and stood. "Remember, homework is due in on Tuesday."  
  
Miharu couldn't think about homework, she was too preoccupied about which dress to wear that night. She quickly moved through the tables and quickly threw the doodle paper towards the bin and ran out of class.  
  
The paper bounced off the side landed just beside it on the floor.   
  
Hari walked to where the scrunched up paper lay and leaned down to pick it up. She had been looking up at Miharu for most of the lesson, seeing her in a bright and bubbly mood that day. It was almost too revolting to bear.   
  
She unravelled the paper and looked at the doodles, her face suddenly turning to that of complete disgust.  
  
'She fancies him like a drooling dog,' Hari concluded. 'She is trying to get her paws in sneakily over everyone else. I'll see to it she doesn't get him…'  
  
She tore the paper up and slammed the bits into the bin, walking out of the classroom with a purpose.  
  
***  
  
It had been a few hours since she had got home, but Miharu still found herself sat cross legged on the floor, still unsure which dress to wear out of the three she had narrowed it down to.   
  
She was ultimately spoiled for choice.  
  
One was a vibrant yellow that had delicate, thin straps and the length of it flowed down just past her knees, with the embroidery pattern of lilies done in gold and bronze thread.  
  
Another was a lilac colour with spaghetti straps the travelled in thin lines across the back, quite short on her really.  
  
And the last one was midnight black that glittered slightly with silver and was made of a silky soft satin. It had a alter neck and flowed down across her legs in a slant, so that it was longer against her right leg than on her left.  
  
She brought her legs up and rested her chin on her knees, looking between them in turn. She always liked the yellow one, it just had the sense of fun and freedom, though it was seriously blinding bright and would make her look slightly childish.  
  
She shook her head. She was finally down to two. She stood up and picked up the lilac one, putting it against her.   
  
She cringed.   
  
Maybe it would be good as a flirtatious party dress, but it seemed a little TOO revealing for her date, and led anyone to believe she was after something else. She put the dress down and nodded happily when she picked up the black dress.   
  
It would suit her just fine.  
  
She hunted out her black thin strapped sandals and hung up her black dress on the wardrobe door, finally going into the bathroom to wash up.  
  
She wasn't afraid to over do it in preening herself, just wanting to feel just that extra bit special. She washed her hair with strawberry essence shampoo, and didn't mind taking a while to dip into a cherry and vanilla scented bath, soaking up the aroma. It made her skin feel like pure silk. After she got out the bath (she had spent a while in there and was coming close to pruning up), she dried off and applied a generous amount of honeysuckle body lotion all over. It was the kind of thing that she wouldn't personally go out and buy; more like birthday presents from family that would just be piled in her cupboard without use, until some really special occasion, like today for instance.  
  
Exiting the bathroom, now smelling like she'd been rolling around in a garden of fruits, Miharu sat herself in front of her dresser and put a comb through her sodden hair, while using her handy little hair drier, while she was at it.  
  
During this period of time, she slipped carefully into her dress, afraid to crease it up too much and slid on her sandals.  
  
Sitting down again, with her hair still a touch damp, she found the styling gel in the bottom of her vanity draws and began to effectively make her hair go into a exaggerated style, and for once, it wasn't sticking up too badly. She was pleased with her handy work and found a small silvery bronze hair clip on top of the dresser and slipped it onto the left side of her head.  
  
There was a sweet little silver angel pendant she always liked to wear on special occasions and she decided to put it on so her neck wouldn't be so bare.  
  
She put on a lot of glittering make up. Her eyes, cheeks and lips were soon sparkling wildly and smiled to herself, feeling and looking absolutely beautiful.  
  
She stood to admire herself fully in the full-length mirror and twirled, brushing her hands over her hips to straightened the dress down.  
  
She glanced up at the time and almost choked. It was half past six. Time sure did fly by. She was astonished she had spent all her afternoon preparing for this date.  
  
"Well, it will be worth it," she whispered to herself.  
  
"Well, you're all spruced up today," came her mother's voice from the doorway.  
  
Miharu turned and smiled indifferently.  
  
"What's the occasion?" Her mother stepped into the room.  
  
"Oh, um, a party in the city centre," Miharu said, going back to looking in the mirror so she wouldn't meet her mothers gaze.  
  
"Really, and you're dressing up extra special for that, hmm?" Miharu watched out of the corner of her eye as her mother took a seat on the edge of her bed.  
  
She nodded quickly. "Of course, it's a big party, loads of people will be there."  
  
Her mother raised an eyebrow and Miharu prayed to the gods that she wouldn't know she was lying.  
  
"Boys will be there?"  
  
Miharu rolled her eyes, trying to make her cover story as real as possible. "Yes, people, as in boys."   
  
"Well, you're not…"  
  
"I know," Miharu quickly butted in, knowing instantly what her mother was about to say. "I'm not there for the boys, just to party."  
  
"Who you going with?" Her mother frowned.  
  
Miharu bit her bottom lip. She had to think fast. "Uh, Xiaoyu."  
  
"Ah, right," her mother stood. "Well, how you getting there?"  
  
"Dad's taking me to the boulevard for seven," Miharu said. "I asked him earlier, remember?"  
  
Her mother just shrugged and got up to leave the room. "Well, don't stay out too late then."  
  
"I won't," Miharu said, watching her mother leave then grumbling some obscenities.  
  
She just hoped everything would go according to plan and that her father wouldn't take too much interest either.  
  
She quickly made sure she had done everything before piling make up and accessories into a little black sequin handbag and scuttling off downstairs to tell her father she was ready to go.  
  
***  
  
Saturday evenings in Tokyo told their own story. Everyone who had been stuck in work and school broke loose when the heat of the day began to fade, breaking out across the streets in a parade of partying and prancing. The clubs were starting to pack in the people and all possible places for partying were taken over by hordes of restless youths.  
  
People had to be careful when driving through the city on a Saturday like this, so that they didn't plow down some crazy hooligan who decided to get risky and run across the streets in heavy traffic.  
  
Luckily, Shinka Hirano was careful to watch out for the stray youth willing to tempt fate just a little. Miharu sat, fiddling with her seatbelt as she looked about across the main streets, filled with teens she knew from school, breaking free from the worries and cares of life itself.  
  
They were coming close to the boulevard as Miharu signalled her father to pull over. He did so, at an island area of pavement between the two long roads leading in and out of the city.  
  
"You going to be okay?" Her father asked as she unbuckled herself.  
  
"Of course," she nodded, opening the door and climbing out.  
  
"You aren't mingling with the crazies are you?" He asked curiously, making her laugh.  
  
"No, I promise I'm not going off with the crazies," she blew her father a kiss and shut the door. "See you later."  
  
"Have a good time," he gave her a small wave and pulled away.  
  
She watched him turn the car out onto the main road and disappear. She sighed, sad she had to lie about going out with Jin. She wondered what her father would think about it? She knew already that her mother would be totally against it.  
  
She stood alone, listening to the hooting and laughing around her. Tokyo was very busy it seemed. She folded her arms, rocking slightly on her feet as she hummed lowly, looking up at the clock that read just past seven.  
  
'I wonder where he is?' She thought and shook her head. 'I should give him a few minutes, I know what he's like about being fashionably late."  
  
Ten minutes past and she started to get rather impatient, looking about her to see if she could spot him with no luck. Her heart began to sink.  
  
'What if he's not coming,' she sadly contemplated.  
  
After a few more minutes, she was considering going to the payphone to call home, when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist carefully.  
  
She jumped in fright and turned her head backwards.  
  
"I couldn't find you at first, and besides, I didn't recognise you in the pretty dress."  
  
She scowled at Jin, who just smiled and kissed her exposed shoulder.  
  
"You made me think you weren't coming," she said, turning in his arms.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said softly.  
  
She grinned and brought his face to hers for a short kiss, after which she looked about to see if she noticed anyone about they knew. Nope, they were pretty much in a world of strangers.  
  
"You look stunning," he said breathlessly, finally taking in the full picture.  
  
She blushed and admired his attire. For once, she didn't feel overdressed, as he was wearing a suit, with the jacket open revealing a pristine white shirt, with a few of the top buttons open, exposing part of his tight muscled chest.  
  
She licked her lips, her grin growing. "Well, I look like trash compared to you. Wow, you look so handsome."  
  
Now it was his turn to blush. "You think so? I didn't know what to wear. Not used to these kind of things."  
  
"Well, I think you made a pretty good choice," she said, patting his chest lightly. "So, where to?"  
  
He offered his arm. "There is this nice restaurant just over the road. Are you hungry?"  
  
She hooked her arm through his. "Starving. I haven't eaten since this morning."  
  
"Then, this way."   
  
He guided her across the road, intertwining through the bustle of Tokyo to the doors of an expensive looking restaurant - 'Le Beau Papillon'.  
  
Miharu squinted. "Le Beau Papillon?"  
  
Jin grinned at her rather broken French accent and pronunciation. "It means, 'The Beautiful Butterfly'."  
  
Miharu coughed, knowing she was poor at French. "Yes, well, it must be something new and exquisite to have a French restaurant in Japan."  
  
"Thought you might like to try it out," he said.  
  
She shrugged. "I'll try anything once," and she pulled him through the doors.  
  
***  
  
They were seated near the large window at the front of the restaurant, right in a corner of the room. It was a calm and collected atmosphere. The bright cream coloured walls and the redwood panelling had a fair touch of class. The candle wall-lamps were a nice touch, making Miharu feel like she was in some kind of paradise. Never had she been to a restaurant as (In her own words) swanky, as this.  
  
She felt a little odd against all the people, suddenly feeling not as wealthy looking as they were. Jin seemed to fit right in. He assured her though that she looked just as good as anyone in the whole room. It made her feel a whole lot better.  
  
"So, what are you going to order?" she asked, turning towards the large framed specials board after glancing across her menu. "I see they serve some steaks with interesting sauces."  
  
"I'm a vegetarian," he said simply, not looking from the starter selection on the menu.  
  
She cringed. "Oh, um, yeah… uh, so, something vegetarian."  
  
He looked up. "You can have the steak if you want it."  
  
She shook her head. "It would be rude if I'm wolfing down meat in front of you. I'll have a pasta dish, they sound intriguing."  
  
He looked at her for a moment and shrugged, looking back at his menu.  
  
The waiter came to take their orders. They both ordered vegetable soup for starters, but Jin went for a salad for his main course, while Miharu went for a pasta meal with a white sauce. Instead of pudding, they ordered coffee for afterwards. (Miharu had always wanted to do it after seeing older couples always go for coffee; while she herself normally would be inclined to binge on ice creams with funny button faces on.)  
  
'Ah, the wonders of growing up,' she thought with a smile, engaging in conversation with Jin.  
  
***  
  
Dinner was a pleasant experience with both of them enjoying their meals immensely. The coffee was a little stronger than Miharu expected, but she added extra milk and sugar to see if she could drown out the bitterness.  
  
"So, you up for a movie after this," Jin asked after taking a hefty sip of his coffee.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure," she nodded happily, finishing up the last bit of the hot liquid. "I'll just take a bathroom break then we can go."  
  
"Okay," he said and watched her get up and look cluelessly about for the loos. He just watched on and smiled as a member of staff finally pointed her in the right direction.  
  
She was utter perfection to him, though he wasn't looking for anyone who was trying to be flawless. He liked people with some roughness around the edges. She was the kind of girl he had been looking for. She wasn't too forward and clingy, but she was just so affectionate when it came down to it.  
  
He tapped his fingers lightly on the table as his train of thought left the busy room. He wondered if the relationship would last. He did want it to, he thought he'd found the right girl, though he was told experimentation was the key, he just wanted to stick to one particular person, and then truly know if she is the one.  
  
It had crossed his mind lately about if he ever decided to go further in their relationship. He knew it wouldn't be too soon as she was sixteen, and it would feel wrong to take advantage of such a young girl. But he wanted to plan it out, he wanted to make sure that when it came to the time, they would have protection. The worst thing that came to mind was becoming a nineteen-year-old father.  
  
He shook his head. 'Why am I thinking this? It's our first proper date! It's not like I'm wanting to do anything in that respect just yet. I don't think either of us is ready.'  
  
Though he did question if he was ready or not, as just staring at her made something inside him boil.  
  
"Jin, you okay?"  
  
He blinked and looked up at Miharu standing over him.  
  
"Oh, um, sorry, didn't notice you there."  
  
She smiled. "I just got back and you were all zoned out. Something wrong?"  
  
He shook his head, batting away the previous thoughts. "Oh nothing, lets pay and go see a movie."  
  
She nodded and stepped back so he could stand without her in his way. He took her arm under his and they walked to the bar so he could pay for the meal. Miharu was shocked that it was so pricey, but Jin didn't seem deterred to pay the bill with a nice tip along with it.  
  
They left the restaurant and only had to walk around the block before getting to nice little movie theatre on the corner. They decided on a Kung Fu movie, as everything else seemed to be for kids or were adult flicks.  
  
They sat at the back of the dark auditorium, huddled together as the movie began.  
  
It was all fighting to begin with and very badly choreographed at that. Jin lost interest with the movie and looked down at Miharu who was pressed to his arm, watching the screen in confusion. It took her a few minutes to notice he was staring at her.  
  
She shuffled closer in his arms. "You not interested in the movie?"  
  
"You're much more interesting to look at," he said seductively.  
  
She raised an eyebrow and lowly giggled, brushing her fingers through his bangs. "Well, lets do what everyone else does at the movies. Make out."  
  
Jin wanted to laugh heartily, but refrained to a near silent giggle. "If you insist."  
  
He pulled her into his lap and she cuddled against the warmth of his body. He brushed his lips over her neck, causing her to moan quite loudly, but she covered her mouth quickly. Nobody seemed to notice.  
  
She smirked and moved her face to the open part of his shirt and nipped the flesh there and gently suckled. He bit his lip so he wouldn't make a noise, but he thought he'd lose himself so he pulled her face to his and drown his lips into hers, finally letting the moan fill her mouth.  
  
They exchanged a long, almost needy kiss, exploring each others mouths with a vicious hunger to taste the others sweetness. Behind them came a hefty roar of battle cries and horrified screams.  
  
Miharu pulled back slowly and looked at the movie screen with a disgruntled glare then turned a softer look back to Jin. "This is kind of off putting. Shall we go somewhere more peaceful?"  
  
"What do you have in mind?" He asked as he straightened the collar of his shirt.  
  
She smiled. "How about the park?"  
  
He thought for a moment, then nodded. "Okay then."  
  
And they left.  
  
***  
  
It was quite a walk towards the park, but Jin and Miharu didn't mind. All they wanted to do was escape the bustle to a much quieter environment. It was now dark and the stars shone brightly above them.  
  
They walked up the hillside where Miharu usually liked to sit and they occupied one of the benches just off the path.  
  
Jin saw Miharu was shaking and took off his jacket, slipping it around her. "Here you go."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'm fine," he said, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered as she tightly pressed against him.  
  
"It's been such a nice evening," he said, his words breathing along her cheek. "And it's been all the better spending it with you."  
  
She blushed and ran her hand over his hair and brought his lips to hers. It was such a soft, assuring kiss. He broke from it, looking at her with dark obsidian eyes, full of passion. She looked into them lovingly, though it made her feel uneasy, being pressed against him in such a way.  
  
He smiled and looked down. "Sorry if I'm making you feel uncomfortable."  
  
"No, it's okay," she said, touching his cheek and bringing his eyes back in contact with hers. "It's such a special moment… lets not spoil it."  
  
He nodded and kissed her once more, letting her press her against his shoulder as they looked up at the stars, knowing the end of the evening was drawing near. 


	12. Chapter 12

Not the Admirer  
  
By Indigo Siren  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken, nor the characters etc… under the concept. I am making no money from this Fan Fiction, Tekken © to Namco. I do however own any extra characters that don't appear in the Tekken series.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Relationships will always have their ups, but then they'll inevitably have their downs. So Miharu found out soon enough…  
  
Love is not always perfect, sometimes it makes you think one sided. Well, it seemed to coax Miharu's heart into a slum when things didn't go the way she expected. She never realised that love would become the ultimate top priority in her life; but then again, how could she turn away from it?  
  
She and Jin had been going out for just over a month now and everything seemed to be going great. They had had their first proper date a few weeks previous and they met up most times for tutoring and such. But of course, with the King of Iron Fist Tournament coming up, Jin's mind was focused on it completely.  
  
His training had suddenly become top priority and other commitments in his life were put on hold. Though he still attended school, he had to work extra hard to keep the work off his back so that he could spend most of his time training.  
  
With this entire situation going on, his attention on Miharu was becoming less, and she could feel the pang of neglect inside her heart. He told her over and over that she would expect something like this when it drew close to tournament time, though she was shocked to find out it was worse than she expected.  
  
"After the tournament is over," he had told her. "We'll spend a lot more time together than before."  
  
It was suppose to comfort her, but it didn't, not in the least.  
  
What hurt the most was that he handed over his tutoring sessions to another person in his year to take her through until exam time, and it wasn't just this, he also no longer gave her any Jujitsu lessons. It was like he had literally cut the last threads that they had left… the only true threads they had.  
  
It hurt, a lot more than she could have imagined. He was the only one she could talk to about her inner most deepest thoughts and feelings and now his mind was far away from her. She didn't want to blame him, but in a way, it felt like he was turning his back on her.  
  
Maybe he should have started dating her after the tournament, so she wouldn't have had to suffer this feeling of negligence. It made her considerably bitter and depressed, making her friends worry about her so much, even more so when she seemed to push them away from her, not being able to tell them anything.  
  
In had been in these latest days when she felt coldness aching in her. Seeing him in the hall gave her no comfort, as she couldn't touch him, hug him, kiss him… anything…  
  
She would pass him by, looking to the ground, completely ignoring him. Sometimes she would look up at him and see him turn and smile, but she would look away resentfully.   
  
Jin saw this plain and simple and could feel her upset. He was contemplating what to do about the situation…  
  
***  
  
The bell rung for lunch that Friday and the students of the Mishima Polytechnical School poured out of their classes eagerly.  
  
Xiaoyu linked arms with Yumi as they walked down the corridor, coming from their literature class. They met Mika as she came out of her language class, the expression on her face looking pale as she told them her homework of writing a whole essay about a language in another language. Utterly complicated.  
  
"Cheer up," Xiaoyu consoled. "Could be worse."  
  
"How?" Mika said, gripping her language books in a death lock. "This is as bad as it gets!"  
  
"Come off it," Yumi rolled her eyes as she spoke. "You're over reacting. Maybe some lunch will clear your head. Let's find Miharu… oh wait! There she is!"  
  
Miharu was standing by the water fountain, leaning over to take a refreshing sip. She wiped her mouth, looking up at her approaching friends, who waved at her in greeting.  
  
She smiled weakly. "Hey guys."  
  
Xiaoyu noticed she still hadn't cheered up, for the strange mood she's been in for the last week or so. Though she wouldn't ask anymore, it was apparently none of their business anyway.  
  
"Yo, lets do lunch!" The Chinese girl hooked her free arm through Miharu's.  
  
"Oh, okay," Miharu shrugged and let herself be dragged. "But can I stop by locker and put my books away first?"  
  
"Sure thing," Xiaoyu grinned. "The Ling express is always at your service."  
  
Miharu smirked, turning her gaze to the floor. She just wished she could be Xiaoyu right now, not having to worry about her stupid love life or anything so petty.  
  
They came around the corner, into the main hall where the lockers lined the wall.  
  
"Ah, here we go," Xiaoyu said, slipping her arm away from Miharu. "Go drop of your books and the express will take you to lunch."  
  
Miharu nodded with a slight grin, hurrying over to her locker. She put in her locker combination and flung back the metal door. She slipped her book to the back and was about to shut the door when her eyes graced across a small blue note that sat there in the front of her locker.  
  
How did it get there?   
  
It occurred to her that someone would have put it through the small grid holes in the top of her locker.  
  
She looked about and turned her eyes back to it, carefully reaching out for it and unfolding to reveal some neat writing.  
  
'Meet me behind the kitchens. JK.'  
  
She blinked.   
  
JK = Jin Kazama.   
  
She gulped.  
  
"You okay?" Xiaoyu's voice came as she approached her friend.  
  
Miharu quickly screwed up the note and threw it into the back of her locker, slamming the metal door shut, making Xiaoyu jump as she was right next to her.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, just fine," Miharu nodded quickly and smiled. "You know, I just remembered, I have some work to do for Miss Ayame. She told me to meet her this lunch. Sorry girls, but that note just reminded me. Maybe I'll catch you later?"  
  
"Um, sure," Xiaoyu nodded and watched Miharu sprint off back along the corridor.  
  
"Where is she going?" Mika asked.  
  
"Oh, um, something to do with Miss Ayame," Xiaoyu raised an eyebrow. "Something is really going on with that girl. I just wish she'd tell us what is on her mind."  
  
***  
  
After taking the long way around to avoid anymore questions from her friends, Miharu finally made it to the back of the kitchens. Not many people usually went back there as the smell of rotting food from the big bins warded off the sane. Today, it wasn't too bad.  
  
Miharu looked about, feeling alone in the small shady area. She heard a rock kick up behind her and she turned to see Jin standing there.  
  
She opened and closed her mouth, looking like an oversized fish. She didn't know what to say, after all her feelings as of late; she just couldn't muster any good words into her mouth.  
  
"Hi," he said softly.  
  
"Hi," she spoke lowly, rubbing her arm idly.  
  
He stepped towards her, slowly putting his hands up on her shoulders, his thumbs rubbing circles through the material of her school top. Miharu looked up into his eyes; those kind orbs sparkled with love and tenderness. How could she stay angry with him when looking into those eyes?  
  
"Miharu," he spoke her name like she was his queen. "I'm so sorry. I know you must be hateful towards me right now for being so thoughtless about you and your feelings, but I've told you before about the tournament. It's important to me, just as much as you, but I can at least be done with it after its over and all my attentions can be back with you."  
  
She stared at him, speechless. How could she argue against him? She was being so selfish.  
  
She smiled at him. "You're right. The tournament is important right now. Ignore my ignorance. I should be supporting you for what you are doing. I'll always be waiting for you, you do know that don't you?"  
  
"Of course," he said with a nod. "And it will all be over with before you have chance to think about it too much." He bent in and kissed her porcelain cheek and she sighed with the feel of his silky lips. She had missed that feeling.  
  
"So, you forgive me for being so side-tracked?" He asked, tilting his head as he waited for a response.  
  
It was a strange puppy dog look and Miharu chuckled. "Of course I do. Why shouldn't I?"  
  
He was very glad to hear that and this time planted a kiss on his lips, which she regally accepted, almost drowning in bliss. Though it was only quick, she could feel it like he had strained her cherry red lips for eternity. He looked backwards on lookout and quickly hugged her tightly.  
  
"See you around and about," he whispered. "No more sad thoughts."  
  
"Alright," she muttered in reply.  
  
He let a hand grace across her cheek and he smiled at her before walking away, disappearing around the corner.  
  
She sighed, but it wasn't a sad one, maybe a touch of longing resided there, but she felt complete and understanding.  
  
Feeling much better than before, she began to walk again, heading back towards the main yard.  
  
***  
  
Eyes had watched somewhere from a far. They saw Miharu and Jin disappear behind one of the back walls near the kitchen, maybe only there for a short time before both leaving separately like on their entrance.  
  
Hari's blood boiled, her head fuzzy with so many wild thoughts.  
  
She stomped from her vantagepoint towards Miharu, who hadn't seen her coming yet.  
  
"HIRANO!" She yelled, watching the auburn haired girl snap her attention on her.  
  
Miharu had jumped on the girl's sudden screeching of her name. Hari was walking purposefully in her direction. But something felt strange about looking at her from Miharu's view; her steps were rather tedious, but heavy. Her eyes looked rather hazy, somewhat lost between a glassy and a sharp appearance. Hari looked pale, and it wasn't just from anger, but Miharu couldn't quite put her finger on it.  
  
"YOU! I KNEW IT!" Hari's voice roared with fury, people across the yard turning in her direction, wondering why she was shouting. "I WASN'T FOOLED AT ALL!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Miharu asked, looking clueless.  
  
Hari laughed, and it sounded awful, so scratchy and scarily crazy. It made Miharu unthinkably take a step back.  
  
"Oh, this is like some game isn't it, Hirano," Hari's voice slurred, much lighter than before, but oh so mocking. "I love to play games too, but frankly, I'm so tired of this charade. Just admit the truth."  
  
"What truth, I don't know what you are talking about?"  
  
Hari just sighed and walked up to Miharu, taking her shoulders, face dead in front of hers. "Do I have to be the one to say it? Oh, I thought I would…" She took a breath, and the words that followed were roared into Miharu's face. "YOU'RE FLIRTING YOUR LITTLE ASS OFF WITH JIN KAZAMA, AREN'T YOU? WHAT'S GOING ON WITH YOU TWO? I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW! I THINK EVERYONE WOULD LOVE TO KNOW!"  
  
Miharu ignored her smoky breath in her face, as strange as it seemed, and looked about, seeing a crowd forming around them. She shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about, Hari."  
  
Hari stepped back, her eyes fierce. "Don't lie…" It was unforeseen as her hand suddenly slapped Miharu across the face. "DON'T YOU LIE TO ME!"  
  
"FIGHT!" One of the lads roared and practically half the school came pouring into a mass circle around Hari and Miharu.  
  
Miharu put a hand up, cupping her throbbing cheek. "I swear, there is nothing going on!"  
  
She had to defend the secret, whatever it took. So she couldn't tell anyone, especially the motor-mouth Hari.  
  
"You swear, huh?" Hari just seemed to stumble about around her a bit, like she was a wounded animal trying to stalk its prey. "You can swear all you want but I don't believe you one bit! If you won't tell me the truth, I'll have to beat it out of you!"  
  
Miharu was in a state of horror as Hari literally threw herself at her. This was crazy! What was with Hari anyway? This was well beyond a matter of love and crushes!  
  
Miharu was thrown onto the ground with a breath-taking thud. Hari was hitting her, screaming at her like a raving lunatic. She could hear the laughter of some of Hari's friends close by and a lot of mixed calls ribbing them on.  
  
She put her hands in front of her face to deter the blows away, but she could feel the strength behind those fists. Hari wasn't holding back.  
  
Xiaoyu, Yumi and Mika came running to the mass horde, hearing the noise echoing throughout the yard.  
  
"What's going on?" Xiaoyu called out to anyone.  
  
Rubi suddenly appeared. "It's a fight. Hari and Miharu!"  
  
"WHAT!" Xiaoyu's eyes were like balloons.  
  
"Yeah, and Hari's really nailing her." Rubi grabbed her arm and started pulling the Chinese girl through the crowd of people, until they managed to get part way to the front.  
  
Xiaoyu could see Hari lashing out at her friend like a hungry wildcat.  
  
"MIHARU! FIGHT BACK!"  
  
Miharu could suddenly hear Xiaoyu's voice clear over everyone else's. No, how could she fight back, it wasn't right. She could defend herself without anyone getting hurt, but she was the one suffering for her idealism.  
  
"YOU'RE A LIER!" Hari was screaming into her face. "YOU'RE NOTHING! YOU HEAR ME! YOU'RE A SCREW UP! YOU'RE NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR HIM, THE PILE OF TRASH YOU ARE!"  
  
It burned her heart, scolded her, suddenly filling her with a powerful rage.  
  
She'd had enough of this mindless abuse.  
  
Miharu used her strength to tuck her knees up to Hari's chest and drove them forward, thrusting the other girl off her backwards.  
  
Miharu scrambled to her feet, feeling slightly woozy, touching a now busted lip.  
  
Hari tried to attack her again, but she side-stepped her, blocking her attempts at smacking her in the face.  
  
The crowd got louder, they were feeding off this fight, practically begging for a full-fledged brawl.  
  
Hari circled around, trying to determine a point of weakness. She suddenly didn't care, and just charged, screaming vulgar remarks.  
  
'I should just put her down for everyone's sake,' she thought, narrowing her eyes as she quickly changed stances to one Jin had taught her in Jujitsu. 'Well, here goes.'  
  
In fluid motion, Miharu performed the 'White Heron Dance', the combo that had knocked her out all that time ago, back in the Mishima dojo. But on the last kick, she went low instead of high. Hari was struck by every shot, sent into a daze and tumbling down hard when her feet were knocked out from under her.  
  
There was a brief pause, like a white noise filling the air, waiting for the next heartbeat.  
  
Miharu was shocked that Hari was getting back up, now looking completely zoned out, but it didn't stop her trying to take another shot.  
  
Miharu changed stances, this time into the Xiaoyu taught 'Rain dance' stance. She prayed to the gods that this shot would keep her on the ground and thrust all her power into this one solid movement. She performed the 'Mistrust', and it turned out how she always dreamed it to, just like Xiaoyu did it. It caught Hari coming in, smashing her in the face. There was a sharp crack and Hari was down, screaming blue murder.  
  
Miharu lost her footing and fell down onto her bottom, the world spinning slightly. She looked at Hari who was cupping her nose, blood seeping between her fingers. Miharu definitely knew she had broken her nose.  
  
Finally a horde of teachers came barging through and the crowd began to break up. Miss Seijaku and another member of staff attended to Hari, pulling her carefully to her feet, the girl screaming in agony. Miharu distortedly felt Miss Ayame's hands lifting her up, though standing felt like a difficult task with a dizzy head. She looked about, completely giddy, catching the eye of Jin, somewhere amongst the back of the dispersing crowd, looking at her with worry.  
  
She didn't comprehend much going on around her, only feeling herself being dragged towards the school.  
  
***  
  
The air conditioning was a little relief. Miharu lay her head back to the cool wall of the detention room, waiting for someone to see her. Her lip was sore; the bleeding had finally stopped after the pressure she had put on it when she got inside. Her face was probably bruised after Hari had viciously attacked her.  
  
What kind of crazy person would do such a thing over something so stupid?  
  
Well, Hari answered all her inner questions about how people do stupid things for silly reasons.  
  
Miss Ayame stepped into the room, her face serious, but yet is didn't look as angry as she thought.  
  
"So, what's going to happen?" Miharu asked, looking up.  
  
Miss Ayame took a seat opposite her. "You're a very lucky girl, Miharu. You aren't receiving much of a punishment with all the new information coming to light. You'll only be serving a few lunch detentions for fighting."  
  
"Is that it?" Miharu was shocked. "What's happening with Hari?"  
  
"The nurse has just finished with her, and she's being sent to hospital to deal with that broken nose of hers," Miss Ayame informed her. "We received word that Hari was the one that attacked you for no apparent reason, and it was confirmed by one her friends."  
  
'Strange, I thought they'd lie for her?' Miharu frowned.  
  
"The result of this attack maybe because Hari was under the influence of drugs."  
  
Miharu's eyes widened. "She was on drugs!"  
  
Miss Ayame nodded. "We don't know which, the nurse had mentioned some strange symptoms. She was afraid to give her any medication, just in case her theory was correct, so we decided to check out her locker and belongs for anything that could result in her current state. We found some pills in her school bag, and they were definitely not painkillers, or anything for a common headache…"  
  
Miharu just sat there dumbstruck.  
  
"Hari will not be able to take action against you," Miss Ayame said softly. "She will definitely be involved in a police inquiry for how she obtained the drugs. You will be glad to know she has been expelled. Please don't go spreading this around too much, it's very serious things we are talking about here."  
  
Miharu nodded and winced. "Can I see the nurse now? My head is really throbbing."  
  
"I guess so," Miss Ayame said, helping her stand. "Make your way to her office, I still have some things to sort out involving this incident."  
  
Miharu nodded thankfully, leaving just after Miss Ayame.  
  
She walked carefully down the corridor, making her way to the nurse's office. She was suddenly surprised to see Xiaoyu running towards her from the library way, with Rubi surprisingly in tow.  
  
"Oh, Miharu, I'm so glad you're alright," Xiaoyu hugged her carefully. "Did you hear! Hari has been expelled for drugs and stuff. Rumours are spreading like wildfire around here. Someone said she pulled a knife on you! I didn't see that, but is it true?"  
  
Miharu shook her head. "No, she didn't. It's just a matter of her taking drugs, but hush up on the matter for me, Xiao."  
  
Xiaoyu's eyes widened.  
  
"She was stupid," Rubi muttered bitterly. "She didn't know where to draw the line. She was always smoking and things, and gloating that one day she'd have something better and risky. She's never done drugs before. She had mentioned something about it but never had brought it about again, but today… I was so sure… just when she came out after the start of lunch... so sure she was going down that path."  
  
Miharu stared at Rubi for a moment, then tilted her head with a look of curiosity masking her features. "Did you… was it you? The one who told them she attacked me? One of those who admitted it?"  
  
Rubi nodded. "It was wrong of her, I'd truly had enough. They were asking lots of people about it, but then they came to me, knowing I'm practically her best friend, and I told them the truth."  
  
Miharu was speechless. "Thank you, Rubi, I'm so surprised you'd do that."  
  
Rubi smiled lightly. "I'd finally figured out I'd be better with new friends. I was pretending to be something I wasn't when I was around her. I couldn't stand what she was trying to turn me into." She touched Miharu's shoulder. "Can we start all over again? Can we be friends, do you think?"  
  
Miharu looked at the other girl and smiled with a kindness that Rubi hadn't expected. "Of course we can. I would like that."  
  
Rubi bowed her head. "Thank you. Rubi Akoguroi will always be at your service."  
  
Miharu smirked. "Glad to know that. Now, if you girls don't mind, I've got to head to the nurse's office. I need to sort out this head of mine."  
  
Xiaoyu and Rubi nodded. "We'll take you there," the former said. "It's only a study period anyway."  
  
Miharu was thankful for the helpful company as they walked along with her to the nurse's office.  
  
***  
  
She spent the rest of the afternoon under the nurse's care. She even had to have a blood sample taken to be tested for drugs, which she didn't mind, since she new she was innocent anyway. There would be a big inquiry about it around for a while, to see if the drugs had spread through the school, she knew that for a start.  
  
She was given some painkillers for her headache and was some ice for her lip. When the final bell rang to call out for the end of the day, Miharu was allowed to leave.  
  
People greeted her in the halls with many questions and lot of things to exaggerate on the situation, all negative involving Hari's name. Most people were impressed by the moves Miharu had pulled off.  
  
She managed to escape being too bombarded and began to trek on home. She knew the school had called home to tell them what had happened. She knew she'd be awaiting a lecture when she stepped through the doors, so she opted to walk slowly.  
  
On her walk down a long stretch of pavement, she felt a hand touch her shoulder and she turned, suddenly afraid of some of Hari's goons coming onto her. But thankfully, it was just Jin. She was quite surprised to see him.  
  
"How are you feeling?" He asked her, and they continued walking.  
  
"Oh, I'm doing okay. Just a bit achy and got a headache."  
  
"Why did she attack you?" Jin asked carefully.  
  
She rubbed the side of her head as it throbbed, speaking with a slight wince. "Strangely enough, it was over you, Jin."  
  
His eyes went wide. "Me!"  
  
"Yeah, she was accusing me of flaunting after you," Miharu shook her head slightly with a grin. "Little did she know, eh? But I didn't want to tell her, so she threw herself at me. I don't think she would have reacted so wildly if it weren't for the damn drugs she was on."  
  
That shocked Jin a lot and he shook his head in awe. "I never liked her anyway. All the girls at our school are crazy. It was such a pathetic thing to hit you over."  
  
"I know," she mumbled.  
  
"I saw you fight back with some of my moves," he said looking over her. "And you performed them well. And that back kick of Xiaoyu's you did. It was a pretty nasty thing to use against her."  
  
"I know, but she would have just kept coming at me if I didn't," Miharu reasoned and he nodded understanding. "A few detentions won't bother me."  
  
"Well, at least you aren't going to suffer too badly for her completely inane actions," He patted her shoulder.  
  
Miharu just smiled. "At least I know people will think twice before trying to pull something over me again." 


	13. Chapter 13

Not the Admirer  
  
By Indigo Siren  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken, nor the characters etc… under the concept. I am making no money from this Fan Fiction, Tekken © to Namco. I do however own any extra characters that don't appear in the Tekken series.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Within a week, the police had wrapped up the whole episode with the supposed drug dealing at the Mishima Polytechnical School. It turned out only Hari had been the one if possession of drugs, and she was the only one now under their watchful eye. The school was now left to its devices.  
  
The Shouji family was forced into the wake of a scandal after their daughter's escapade. They all seemed to just suddenly disappear from out of sight, though Hari was still around while the police conducted more into the whole drug case to find out who supplied her.  
  
As for Miharu, nothing was really said to her after that. She just became known as the victim of an attack from a drug-crazed teen who defended herself sufficiently. She was worried that Hari's friends would do something to her after what had happened, but surprisingly enough, they didn't even bother with her. Nothing ever arose about it between them. She guessed they just wanted to get on with their lives and whatever happened would be Hari's problem from then on.  
  
Miharu thanked the heavens that she could now get back on with life the way it should be. But somehow, she had a feeling something was waiting to happen, just around the corner…  
  
***  
  
The King of Iron Fist Tournament had begun.  
  
It became the central point of the media coverage that swarmed Tokyo like a hungry throng of bees. Everything ended up tournament orientated.  
  
It made Miharu excited to think that her best friend would be at least a little bit famous for appearing in the tournament, though Xiaoyu didn't care if she was all over TV. She just wanted to win her chance to build an amusement park.  
  
Both Jin and Xiaoyu still attended school, but some of the days they were allowed to have off for training. Xiaoyu always boasted that she loved it when she got to miss maths and all the silly tests that kept popping up.   
  
Miharu unfortunately had to suffer…  
  
This new scheduling had begun a week or so before and would continue throughout the tournament.  
  
It had been practically a few days since the tournament started and Jin's first match finally came up. It was due to start about fifteen minutes after school finished, and the minute the final bell rang, Miharu raced out the double doors in a flash. She planned to run all the way to the open roofed arena.  
  
She had been envious of Xiaoyu having half the day off for some training as her match was a day or so away.   
  
She had planned to meet with Xiaoyu, to watch the match.  
  
"Don't want to be late," Miharu muttered through heavy breaths as she ran.  
  
Weaving through the thick horde of people that were cramming up the streets, she kept on running till her legs felt like they'd break off. She was glad when she made it to the arena.   
  
She showed a pass to one of the security guards up front and was instantly let in. Xiaoyu had managed to get her a customised pass so that she could see the events for free. Miharu felt honoured.  
  
After managing to puzzle out which corridor she was to take to get out to the stands, she finally found Xiaoyu, leaning over the edge of the protective barrier, still dressed in her fighting outfit.   
  
It was a traditional Chinese top that fastened at the high collar and the sleeves were almost drowning over Xiaoyu's hands. The front and back hung in flaps, while the sides were open to show off her black shorts. The whole top was a beautiful blue, while the shoulders and the trim, a bright yellow. Her shoes matched the top and let out a merciless squeak as she bounded across to hug her friend.  
  
"You made it!" Xiaoyu leapt at her friend, wrapping her arms around her tightly.  
  
"I had to run a lot." Miharu grinned, pulling her friend's arms from around her so she could breath.  
  
"Well at least you're not late." Xiaoyu hoped about, showing she was in a hyperactive mood.  
  
"I do like that outfit," Miharu complimented, catching hold of Xiaoyu's arm, looking over the outfit.  
  
"Yeah, I decided to train in my traditional gear today," Xiaoyu said, spinning Miharu around and practically flinging her down into a seat.  
  
"Careful," Miharu shrieked. "You break me, you bought me!"  
  
"You're cheap rubbish anyway." Xiaoyu winked, sitting down next to her friend, whom punched her shoulder lightly.   
  
"You're so cruel, Xiao!"  
  
"I know, I know!" Xiaoyu put on a sweet face and turned just to see Jin's opponent step out into the sandy central arena.  
  
His skin was the colour of rich chocolate. He was set to looking rugged and stern, cracking his knuckles and stretching out firm muscles, the look on his face tight and incensed. His hair was thick with dread locks, tied back from his face with a purple band, though some frayed loose and hung over his dark, troubled eyes. His attire was of a muscle shirt and flared trousers that partially hugged tight to his legs, both coloured in green and yellow. His bare feet kissed the warm sandy ground as he walked about the fighting space.  
  
Miharu was quite astounded at how well muscled he was, maybe more so than Jin.  
  
The dark man began to warm up, stepping about in a short of rhythmical fashion that made Miharu snigger.  
  
"What's he doing?" She asked Xiaoyu.  
  
"Dancing. He fights with a style that uses Capoeira."   
  
Miharu was stunned. "Wow, weird! He looks kinda Jamaican,"  
  
"No, silly! He's Brazilian! I think his name is Eddy… uh, Eddy something."  
  
"Eddy Gordo," Miharu said.  
  
"That's right! How'd you know that?" Xiaoyu turned amazed.  
  
She pointed to a billboard. "It says it on that really big sign over there."  
  
Xiaoyu looked and blushed. "Oh yeah, it does."  
  
Miharu turned her attention from the Capoeira fighter, to Jin, who had just stepped out into the large arena. She could feel the sudden urge to cringe when half the women around her started to swoon aimlessly. Miharu couldn't lie and say she wasn't swooning like the other women. But she was more inclined to long for him. He was hers after all.  
  
Xiaoyu was literally drooling, staring at his chest, so tight and well defined. Miharu suddenly felt jealous of everyone wanting after him like a piece if meat and clenched her lips, but still felt free to admire him himself.  
  
He was wearing his flame legged gi, and wearing it proud. He was adjusting one of his hand guards, flexing his fingers as he got it just the way he want, repeating the task on the other.  
  
"He's looking good today," Xiaoyu commented. "He's been really training hard for this."  
  
"I know." Miharu nodded, leaning onto the barrier in front of her. "I hope he wins."  
  
"Me too."  
  
The match was moments from starting. An official was talking to both men, and a broadcaster was running through match information, and talking about other matches coming up. Xiaoyu grinned when her name came up. Her match against Forest Law was a few days away.  
  
Miharu had practically zoned out listening to the voice, that she jumped when Xiaoyu tapped her shoulder.  
  
"Earth to Miharu, the match is starting!"  
  
Miharu shook her head, looking from Xiaoyu, out to the two competitors. Eddy was saying something to Jin, pointing at him in a rather aggravated manor. Jin just put a hand on his thigh and made a slight head gesture. It was a game of psyching the other one out.  
  
Eddy didn't waste anytime though, literally throwing himself at Jin, launching a punch hard enough to make anyone see stars.   
  
Miharu clenched the sides of her seat, watching in suspense. Jin took a step back and put up his defences, blocking the punch with ease.  
  
Eddy tried again, aiming forcefully for a head shot, but Jin parried it and launched a three hit punch combination. Eddy was caught by the first two, staggering back, but managed to bring his arm up to evade the last punch. The dark man moved back, going down into a slight crouch, trying to jab at Jin's torso and legs. But Jin backed off safely, watching and waiting for the next move.  
  
"That Eddy seems a bit over zealous," Miharu exclaimed. "And what the heck is he doing?"  
  
"I think he's just poking about to look for weak spots," Xiaoyu said and shrugged. "Jin is guessing him out pretty good."  
  
Miharu just nodded and watched as the battle began to take a more fierce turn.  
  
Eddy was putting his Capoeira to good use, slinking past most of Jin's major shots and managing to take him by surprise. The movement seemed so fast, his agility endless. Miharu was increasingly becoming worried that this Eddy Gordo character might be too much for Jin to handle.  
  
'Oh, shut up, Miharu,' her mind cursed her. 'You should have more faith in your boyfriend.'  
  
Though for a while, Eddy's spinning kicks and low stances had been working out just fine, but Jin suddenly released a whole new line of combos, mixed between the Jujitsu art and the Mishima style. A deadly combination he used well.  
  
Xiaoyu was screaming with joy, along with the crowd, backing Jin all the way. Miharu joined in, as much an avid fan as everyone else.  
  
Though Eddy tried to side step a lot of the moves Jin dished out, he just couldn't dodge every shot that was thrown. It was an amazing display of Jin's offence.  
  
Eddy was thrown backwards when Jin smashed him with a 'Tooth Fairy', though the Brazilian wasn't going to stay down. He dizzily got back to his feet and with an angry charge he lunged at the Japanese boy, who'd anticipated this move. He leapt into the 'Rising sun' his kicks hitting Eddy in the temple first and then in the hip, as he went down.  
  
Miharu was on her feet, cheering, though the match was not over yet. She now believed he'd win, no questions asked.  
  
She felt a tap on her shoulder and she was forced to turn from the action.  
  
A woman in her early thirties stood over Miharu, a solemn look on her pretty face.  
  
"Hanii?"  
  
Hanii Seika was Miharu's neighbour, someone she used to confide in a lot when she was younger. She was close to the family, especially since she lived alone with nobody really to talk to.  
  
"I didn't know you were into this kind of thing?" Miharu said, looking up at the older woman.  
  
She shook her head. "I'm not. I came looking for you."  
  
Miharu frowned. "Why?"  
  
Hanii's head lowered and she shook her head slightly, then looked back at the face of the young girl. "I was told you were here… I came to say… well, you need to go home, Miharu."  
  
"Why?" Miharu was taken aback.  
  
"It's important that you go there right now," she said. "I'm here to take you."  
  
Miharu heard the crowd pick up, looking out briefly to see Eddy struggling to get back on his feet after a devastating uppercut.  
  
Miharu sighed. "If it's important…" She turned to Xiaoyu. "I've got to home, Xiao. I'll call you later to see who won."  
  
Xiaoyu nodded. "Alright, see you later."  
  
Miharu followed Hanii through the crowd, having to push people out the way when they refused to budge. She followed her out into the car park, winding through the mass of vehicles before they got to Hanii's. Miharu climbed in, rather miffed she was missing the end of the match.  
  
When Hanii pulled the car out onto the main road, Miharu decided she wanted some answers.  
  
"Why am I wanted at home?"  
  
Hanii shook her head. "I'm not to say. I have no right."  
  
Miharu folded her arms, anger crossing her face. "Well, I don't see what is so important that I have to be dragged away from my friend's match. What happened? Did mother burn the house down? Have my parents done something really stupid? I'd like to know!"  
  
Hanii's face tightened, but not with anger. It was more to try and conceal her emotions. This worried Miharu greatly.  
  
What had happened?  
  
***  
  
Miharu was surprised to see a police car outside her house when they pulled up. Thoughts suddenly overwhelmed her and she was instantly glued to the seat in fear. She prayed that this wouldn't be about the whole incident at school again involving Hari. She'd had enough of the police poking their noses about for one lifetime.  
  
What else could they want?  
  
Miharu turned to Hanii whose eyes were watching her with a certain sadness. Miharu turned away when it became too much effort to look at her neighbour.  
  
"You still aren't going to fill me in are you?" Miharu asked, clenching the seatbelt in her hand tightly.  
  
"They will tell you." Hanii climbed from the car, giving Miharu the notion to do the same.  
  
She slipped out carefully, standing looking at her house and back to Hanii, who hung back from her, making a gesture with her head to go inside.  
  
Miharu gulped and started slowly up the path, eye never turning back to Hanii as she braved all her negative thoughts and reached for the door handle.  
  
'Well, lets find out what's going,' she thought, turning the handle and stepping into a cool hallway.  
  
At first, it was quiet, so unnatural. There were no sounds of her parents in the kitchen sorting our dinner as they usually would at this time. Just a peace…  
  
A police officer stepped out from the living room as she approached.  
  
He eyed her carefully. "Are you Miharu Hirano?"  
  
She nodded, voice caught in her throat.  
  
He gave a slight nod in response. "Your father asked for someone to fetch you."  
  
Her father did? Miharu wondered why as she stepped towards the living room, looking in to see her father sat almost frozen in one of the chairs, not facing her. A female uniform was standing just across from him. She turned to look up at Miharu, her face grave. Her father didn't acknowledge her for a moment, lost in his thoughts. She jumped when he finally did turn to her, his eyes looking red and puffy.  
  
Miharu bit her lip, searching his face for answers, but couldn't read him at all.   
  
"What's going on?" She finally asked, looking between the three.  
  
"It's your mother, Miss Hirano," the female officer said softly.  
  
"What about my mother?" Miharu's heart was racing. "What's happened? Is she alright?"  
  
The female officer shook her head very slowly. "I'm so sorry, Miss Hirano…"  
  
Miharu waited for her to carry on the sentence, but she didn't. Frankly, she never needed to. It was plain in front of her.  
  
Her mother was dead.  
  
Miharu couldn't speak, her face growing pale, eyes turning from everyone, looking towards the bright window.  
  
"Can I get you a drink?" The male officer said, touching her shoulder lightly.  
  
She shook her head.   
  
"How?" It was the only word that escaped her lips.  
  
The female officer straightened up. "From what we've compiled together. Your mother was in a car accident when travelling with some friends on the outskirts of Tokyo. It seems some reckless driver tried to overtake them and they were forced off the road and hit a tree. Out of the five in the car, she and another woman were the only fatalities."  
  
Miharu just stared.  
  
"Your mother was visited from out of town friends earlier and they were just dying for a tour around Tokyo," her father's bitter voice picked up from nowhere. "She wasn't suppose to be going with them, she was suppose to be joining me for lunch while I had the day off. She went with them out of spite after we had an argument this morning…" He choked on the tears. "It's all my fault…"  
  
Miharu watched her father break down and she looked away, taking shaky breaths. She turned, gazing into the unsettled eyes of the male officer before walking out of the room and the house.   
  
By the small wall separating the two gardens was Hanii, who turned to see the auburn haired girl step out, walking the path almost in a trance.  
  
"Miharu?" Hanii watched the girl pass her by.  
  
Miharu walked down the street, but the walk began to pick up as the distance grew between her and the house. She was walking faster and faster until she was running away. Trying to run from the emotions threatening to break her sanity.  
  
***  
  
Miharu lay on the grass on the hillside of the park, cheek pressed against the smooth green blades. She wondered long and hard why the tears were yet to spill. Maybe it was the shock that felt so untrue that she was blinding herself from it? Though that could have been the reason, but there was also the fact she was afraid of these kinds of emotions. So she did the only thing she could think off… she locked her emotions inside her head, behind mental walls of iron and steel, chained so tight that maybe it would eventually melt away from her reality and she'd never have to face the prison of feelings again.  
  
She did care about this; she couldn't lie that her mother was one of the building blocks of her life. The pain inside was all for the fact that her mother always looked out for her, trying to make sure Miharu headed up the right path in life and knew the rules and boundaries. Her mother knew more about life than she did, she knew all the hardships and pains that could be suffered and she wanted to protect her daughter with the harshness she lay down, so that she would be made to be tougher, and face life better than she had.  
  
Miharu wanted to forget this. Just thinking about it tugged on the chains of the trapped emotions deep inside.  
  
She watched children run by her, screaming in their playful games. They seemed so far away with their happiness and delight.  
  
Miharu kneeled up, looking out across the city. It was scary how big and threatening it had become all of a sudden, like the world would crash through her doors at any second.  
  
She got up, shaking her head and set to walk about for a while, to clear her thoughts.  
  
Her endless venture lead her down many streets, people passing her, busy with their undisturbed lives.   
  
So many people that just didn't understand.  
  
She began to drag her feet, walking slower as her energy drained away and she finally stopped on one of the long streets, looking like a statue. The world around her seemed to slow down painfully and she felt as if her lungs were tightening up, her breaths becoming heavy and unsteady.  
  
"Catch me, mummy!"  
  
Miharu's attention was caught on that sweet, childish voice as she looked at a family across the street from her.  
  
A little girl, hair bound in pig tails leapt into the arms of a laughing woman who swung her around, hugging her like no tomorrow. Another girl joined them, coming up to the woman and hugging her legs, sharing the attention.  
  
Miharu tilted her head, watching them. This woman was so loving and giving as she placed the little girl along with side the other girl, who looked her sister, and they both received little lollypops to keep them occupied while she turned to hug a man, maybe her husband, who had just arrived.  
  
That was a perfect family. Something Miharu could never have; now especially.  
  
Memories seemed to spring into her eyes. She could see herself as a child, doing exactly the same thing as that little girl had done, now with her own mother. They were much happier days. The way life was between herself and her parents then, especially her mother was wondrous.  
  
The memory felt so real, as if the picture of reality and her memories had folded over each other. That was when that chained prison of emotions snapped wide open. Her mental barrier no longer able to stay standing and the emotions filled her up, until she felt she'd burst.  
  
She collapsed to her knees, back pressed to a low wall, tears clouding her vision and spilling down her soft, pale cheeks. She lay her head back, hugging her knees to her chest and cried. She didn't just cry, soon she was screaming, the sound tearing from her mouth and burning her lungs, as the pain was almost too much to take.  
  
"IT'S NOT FAIR!" She hollered at the sky, no longer caring that people around her were watching her, though none dared to go near.  
  
She clenched her eyes closed, but the tears flowed from beneath the lashes. She cried until she could hardly breath, until her eyes felt sore and stung as the salt of the tears touched her cheeks, not stopping.  
  
She heard the sound of a vehicle pulling up to the pavement along side her, but she didn't acknowledge it. She just bitterly cried while the world around her carried on.  
  
The door to it opened and a voice she recognised spoke. "Miharu?"  
  
She knew it was Xiaoyu, but her head just slumped forward as another wave of tears drowned her within her sorrow.  
  
Hands took her shoulders carefully and she finally forced her stinging eyes to open, though she didn't look up to meet the Chinese girl's concerned expression.  
  
"Miharu, what's the matter?"  
  
Miharu shook her head and suddenly flung her arms around Xiaoyu and cried into her shoulder. A soothing hand rubbed her back.  
  
"Oh don't cry, Miharu," Xiaoyu said softly. "Please tell me what's wrong?"  
  
Miharu rose her head, gripping Xiaoyu tighter.  
  
"My mother's dead, Xiao," she wailed. "She's dead, and I'll never see her again."  
  
Her head went back to Xiaoyu's shoulder and she cried just as hard as before. Xiaoyu was shocked and held Miharu tighter, her chin placed against her friend's shoulder.  
  
Tears filled Xiaoyu's eyes. "I'm so sorry, Miharu. Oh this is horrible! Oh please don't cry! It'll be alright, I promise you."  
  
Miharu listened to her words but they were of little comfort.  
  
"What's going on, Xiaoyu?" Another voice came and Miharu's chest tightened.  
  
Jin came around the side of limo. He and Xiaoyu were just coming back from his match at the tournament, which he had won after giving Eddy a taste of his 'Lightning Screw Uppercut'. He was shocked to see his girlfriend, crying into Xiaoyu's shoulder.  
  
"Can I tell him?" Xiaoyu asked in a whisper against Miharu's ear.  
  
The Japanese girl found a little bit of control and nodded as she shook, pressing harder against her friend, afraid to let go.  
  
Xiaoyu looked up with tear glistened eyes. "Her mother died, Jin."  
  
Jin stood, mouth agape. It all suddenly came flooding back, memories of his own mother. He could understand her, though his emotions had never been as open as Miharu's, not in this way.  
  
Xiaoyu looked down at Miharu. "Do you want us to take you home?"  
  
Miharu shook her head, urgent eyes meeting Xiaoyu's. "NO! I CAN'T GO BACK! IT'S LIKE WALKING BACK INTO THE ARMS OF ALL THIS! MY FATHER'S CRACKED! I CAN'T SEE HIM LIKE THAT! I DON'T WANT TO SUFFER WITH THIS PAIN IN THAT HOUSE!"  
  
Xiaoyu looked lost and turned her eyes up to Jin, who just stood there, looking down over Miharu with a sad expression.  
  
"She can come with us to the mansion," Jin said softly, his voice slow and soothing. "Xiaoyu, you can take care of her for the evening. Grandfather won't be back for a while with all the tournament business going on. She doesn't have to face home just yet."  
  
Xiaoyu nodded and turned to Miharu. "Is that what you want?"  
  
Miharu was quiet for a moment, thinking. She touched her sore cheeks, wincing and looking at Xiaoyu, afraid to look at Jin while she looked this weak and pathetic.  
  
"Alright…" Miharu finally said, with a soft nod of her head.  
  
Xiaoyu gave her a small smile and helped her to her feet and they walked towards the limo.  
  
Jin helpfully held the door for them and Miharu softly shifted in, with Xiaoyu scooting in behind her. Jin shut the door, going around the other side and climbing in, sitting next to Miharu, who sat between the two.  
  
"To the mansion still, sir?" Came the voice of the driver.  
  
"Yes," Jin said, and the limo was once again in motion.  
  
It was quiet. Nobody dared to speak.   
  
Miharu had her head resting against Xiaoyu's shoulder, the other girl had her arms wrapped around her in a reassuring hug, though Miharu felt too weak to return it. Right there and then, she would have rather it have been Jin's arms around her, giving her comfort.  
  
"My life just gets so much more complicated," Miharu said with a low, shaky voice. "Just one more thing that happens to get thrown my way and make things worse."  
  
Xiaoyu closed her eyes, nodding slightly with her hair brushing against Miharu's forehead. The Chinese girl had run out of things to say, not wanting to make the situation worse.  
  
Miharu sighed and closed her eyes as well. Her eyes felt raw and no longer able to shed tears.  
  
She almost jumped as Jin's large hand enveloped her own as it rested against the leather of the seat. It was a condoling gesture, the only thing he could do with Xiaoyu present.  
  
Though she didn't turn a gaze on him, or attempt to move closer to him, she just turned her hand and intertwined her fingers with his, squeezing slightly, which he mimicked, rubbing his thumb against her warm skin. It was soothing to her heart.  
  
***  
  
Xiaoyu set a cold drink of water on the table ahead of Miharu, who was curled of in one of the big chairs in the lounge of the mansion. Her head rested against the arm, her body completely limp, almost numb. Her eyes followed Xiaoyu as she set the glass down and went to sit opposite her.  
  
Not a word passed between them. The sound of the clock filled the empty void in the room, back-dropped by the sounds of their breathing pressed onto the silence.  
  
Miharu just stared into space, not thinking about anything if she could help it. Right now, she was happy just being blank minded. Another torment had been added to her painful life, and she just wanted to bask in the peace and let everything settle over her.  
  
Xiaoyu cupped her own drink, sipping it and looking over at her quiet companion, wondering if she should break the silence, or stay quiet, in case she made things worse.  
  
Miharu let a sigh escape her lips and she sat up stiffly, turning to Xiaoyu.  
  
Xiaoyu sat up straight, expecting Miharu to speak, but the words that were about to come out of the Japanese girl's mouth just seemed to retreat back into her thoughts and she looked down, playing with the edge of her skirt.  
  
Xiaoyu watched her actions, so slow and shaky. The eyes of the auburn haired girl were lost and glassy.  
  
"Tired?" Xiaoyu finally asked from nowhere.  
  
Miharu glanced up, thought then nodded.  
  
"You could go and rest in a guest room if you want to?" Xiaoyu said. "I'll come check on you later. It's up to you though. It will give you chance to be by yourself until you feel a little better."  
  
Miharu just nodded and stood, letting her friend lead the way.  
  
***  
  
She recognised the room. How could she forget those creamy colours? It was the room she had been brought to after the dojo incident where Jin kicked her in the head during their sparing match.  
  
Xiaoyu had left her for what seemed like hours, as Miharu had kept drifting between sleep and the harsh consciousness she had to face.  
  
The cushions were soft and feathery against her tender face. She whimpered slightly when the thoughts of this awful reality came to mind, but the tears had been and gone, leaving her to feel empty without them.  
  
The sun was now low on a reddish purple sky and the room began to settle into a peaceful dimness that made Miharu's eyes droop instinctively.  
  
She looked up as she heard the door open.   
  
She expected it to be Xiaoyu, but was pleasantly surprised that Jin stepped in and she sat up.  
  
"I'm not disturbing you am I?" He asked her.  
  
"No, not really," she shrugged. "Can't decide whether I'm coming or going."  
  
He nodded, turning to quietly shut the door behind him. She watched him carefully walk towards the bed, but her gaze eventually turned to look at the covers, still feeling rather pathetic that she was this damn emotional, especially in front of him.  
  
"I don't know what to say, Miharu," he said as he took a seat next to her. "There are so many things I could say, but then again, they would bring you little comfort. Words just can't replace people."  
  
She nodded, closing her eyes, shuddering as her heart ached. His arms wrapped around her frame and he rested her against him. His heartbeat could be heard echoing in his chest, murmuring against her. She listened to that rhythm, scared to do much else.  
  
"I know how you feel now," Miharu whispered against him. "It's ironic really."  
  
He looked down. "How so?"  
  
She looked up with a slack expression. "Like fate is trying to give me a taste of your pain. As if to make me truly understand you. And now I do, and it hurts more than I can bare."  
  
He shook his head. "This has nothing to do with me. It's just how life is. These things happen everyday." He kissed her head softly. "Someone in this world loses someone they hold dear everyday. You just have to learn to carry on."  
  
She rubbed her cheek against the silk of his shirt. "I know I can… it's just… I never thought this would happen now, or to me for that matter. With the relationship I had with my mother, I thought I wouldn't care if anything happened to her. But I was so wrong. I never had to wait till later life to have everything perfect between her and me. It already was…"  
  
He raised her face so he could see her eyes. "You always loved your mother, whatever happened, because she did what it took to raise you in her arms of protection."  
  
"I know," Miharu whispered, her eyes glistening.  
  
She had thought she had no more tears to cry, and suddenly she was, feeling those salty teardrops trickle down her cheeks.  
  
Jin leant in and kissed those tears away, and trailed up to kiss her eyelids. A warmth rose through her face and it was like an invisible magic touched her, making those heart filled tears stop.  
  
She smiled at him, reaching up and touching his lips.  
  
"Thank you for being so kind," she said, her voice almost a sob. "You didn't have to bother with me you know…"  
  
"And leave you in this state of sorrow…" He placed his head to hers. "… I wouldn't forgive myself if I'd let you suffer alone."  
  
She felt his warmth breath against her lips and she brushed them to his, tasting the salt of her tears resting on them. She pulled back, letting his hands clasp over hers.  
  
"Thank you," was all she could muster. "And I'll thank Xiaoyu when she comes in here again. I'm glad you were both there when I needed you the most."  
  
Jin smiled and planted a final kiss on her lips before leaving her alone, curled up against the bed, now a little more confident to face this dilemma. 


	14. Chapter 14

Not the Admirer  
  
By Indigo Siren  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken, nor the characters etc… under the concept. I am making no money from this Fan Fiction, Tekken © to Namco. I do however own any extra characters that don't appear in the Tekken series.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
It had been just less than two week since Miharu's mother's death and already she was finding herself slowly coping without her being around. The funeral had only been a few days ago, and she vowed to herself that after the funeral, she would shed no more tears, as her mother would want her to grow up and get on with life anyway.  
  
Though most of that day seemed to go on forever, the event was almost a blur in her mind. Maybe her subconscious just wanted to make her forget it? Would it be better that way?  
  
It didn't matter anymore, as long as she still kept the memories of her mother when she was alive, deep within her heart.  
  
***  
  
Miharu stood in front of the long mirror, running a brush through her auburn mop, and making sure the make up she had put on hadn't smudged. She set the brush down on the bed and twirled around in a shimmer of silver as her long dressed spun out around her.   
  
She stopped and smiled.  
  
She looked stunning, in her own opinion that is. She had been out shopping the previous day with Xiaoyu, who was celebrating a victory over Forest Law at the tournament.  
  
Miharu remembered that match, a few days before her mother's funeral. She had wanted to clear her head and agreed to be a supporter in the stands. She was quite shocked at how fast paced the match was. Forest Law, the Chinese-American was all about using swift kicks, somersaults and power punches; though he did find it hard to lay a hit on the ever moving Ling Xiaoyu, who had been highly on the defensive.  
  
Forest Law had been fast, but Xiaoyu had been faster and ended the match with a 'Back Layout', leaping high onto his shoulders and knocking the poor man out.  
  
Xiaoyu had been so pleased with the victory. She'd been afraid that she'd lose to the amazing martial artist, but her luck was with her and she managed to slip past him, advancing in the tournament.  
  
It was such a big victory for her, that she dragged Miharu shopping in celebration. And that is where the dress came from. It was a beautiful, knee length dress with decorative twisted straps that delicately crossed over her back. The silver was hypnotic to look at, being the reason why Xiaoyu picked it out for her.  
  
She hoped that Jin liked it too, since she had been thinking about him when they went shopping. He had asked her on another date, being the last one he could do for a while until the tournament was over, and she'd decided to fork out on a new dress.  
  
She was ready and set to go. All dressed and made up perfectly. She went downstairs and waited in the lounge for Jin's arrival.  
  
Since her father was out at a business meeting that night, she had arranged for Jin to come pick her up from home. It saved her from hoping on the bus dressed the way she was. She'd get some ogling looks for sure.  
  
Thinking about her father, Miharu was worried that he was diving into his work too much. Though it seemed her just didn't want to think about it too much, and grief in his own time. But he did plan on taking some time off, and had booked three weeks away in Florida, for him and Miharu. They were going at the end of the week.  
  
Thankfully, the school schedule said they had a two-week holiday after Friday and she'd only miss one week of school for when she got back. Not too bad for her at all, but deep down, she didn't want to not see Jin for that length of time. But since their dating was a secret, she had no other excuses not to go. And besides, she'd never been to Florida before.  
  
The doorbell rang and all thoughts were dismissed. Miharu leapt up excitedly going to answer it. She calmed herself quickly before opening the door to reveal a perfectly groomed Jin, wearing a loose pale blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up as per usual and black pressed trousers. His shoes almost hurt to look at, as they were brightly polished.  
  
"You're here! Great!" Miharu grabbed her little sequin bag and locked the door behind her. "Lets go."  
  
He graciously took her arm and led her to the limousine, the driver waiting with an open door for them. She climbed in, trying to suppress the urge to giggle with excitement. She didn't know why she was acting like this; she'd been on a date with him before.  
  
Maybe after hardly smiling or laughing for two weeks, she was suddenly bubbling with giddiness to fill that empty void.  
  
Jin sat beside her, wrapping an arm around her back as the door was closed behind them.  
  
She snuggled up against him, wrapping an arm around his waist and giving him a tight hug.  
  
"Well you're happy today?" Jin stroked her cheek, coaxing her to look up at him.  
  
Her eyes gleamed and she nodded. "I feel really good, and of course, I'm with you. What's not to be happy about?"  
  
Jin blushed slightly, hiding it with a grin, bending his face towards her and capturing her lips for a long awaited kiss. She accepted it with as much hunger as he reflected and she pressed their bodies tight together. Being so wrapped up in the warm, wet kiss, Miharu didn't realise they were moving again. When she did, she dizzily fought away from the kiss so that she could talk.  
  
"So, where are you taking me?" She asked, knowing he had kept the destination a surprise.  
  
He brushed her nose to hers, letting his fingers fiddle with the dress straps on her back, and his fingertips following the pattern. "Well, I thought I'd try out one of the local clubs. I've never been to one before and I hear a lot of people take their dates there."  
  
"Oh, dancing." Miharu was swept away, pulling him in for another hug. "Oh thank you. You're not too bothered about dancing are you?"  
  
"Well, there's a first time for everything," he whispered to her, making her pull back with astonishment.  
  
"You're kidding…" Her eyes widened. "YOU'RE NOT!"  
  
She laughed musically with Jin putting a head to her shoulder, embarrassed.  
  
"You've never danced?" She patted his back lovingly. "Oh you've missed out on a lot! But don't worry, I'll show you the ropes."  
  
Jin looked back up at her. "Thanks."  
  
With that, she buried herself back into another hug; she snuggled up to him for the rest of the ride.  
  
***  
  
The walls vibrated as the music thundered relentlessly. The lights shone around, depicted in many strong colours that switched from red to green to blue in a continuous cycle. Strobe lighting popped up now and again, flickering around the bodies of the people dancing. To be honest, Club Viva was the hot spot of the town.  
  
Miharu almost fell over on the way in, startled by how packed it was, and how people were nearly colliding into her as they pushed their way through the club. Thankfully Jin was there to save her from getting knocked off her feet. He seemed particularly surprised about the crowd too.  
  
"All I've got to say is… wow…" Miharu looked around her, the grip she had on Jin's arm tightening.  
  
"Let's find a table," he suggested, guiding her through towards the back area away from the large dance floor.  
  
They were lucky to find a small cramped table just by the bar, as every other table had been occupied. Miharu wrapped her arm around Jin, placing her head to his shoulder, almost reeling from the heat of the club.  
  
"It's way too hot in here," Miharu commented.  
  
"Very much," Jin said, grabbing a drinks menu to fan them with.  
  
Miharu's eyes followed the drinks menu as Jin wafted it. "Instead of moving that about, can I look to see what drinks they sell?"  
  
Jin stopped, looked at the sheet and smiled sheepishly, handing it to her. "Okay, as long as I can have my fan back afterwards."  
  
"It's a sure done deal." She winked at him and opened up the plastic folder. "Hmm, well, looks like most of these are exotic…" She cringed. "Too exotic for my tastes. I think I'll just get a soda. You want anything?"  
  
"I'll just get a water," he said standing. "I'll get the drinks. I'll be right back."  
  
He kissed her cheek and left her to sit within the ever-growing crowd.  
  
She leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes with a sigh and deciding to do what Jin had done and fanned herself with the drinks menu. She loved to visit clubs and dance, but this felt ridiculous, since there was hardly any room to manoeuvre, let alone dance.  
  
Well, she didn't want to complain, as this was her date with Jin and she wanted to make the most of it, as they wouldn't be able to do it again for a while. She smiled slightly, trying to think positively.  
  
'Maybe if we can get onto the dance floor, it will be worth my while."  
  
She felt an arm slip around her waist and she opened her eyes, her smile beaming. The smile faltered, falling rapidly as she realised that it wasn't Jin at all, but some other man, moving in closer to her.  
  
Miharu's eyes widened and she was suddenly struck with fear.  
  
"Hey baby, sitting all alone?" His breath tickled her face and she turned away as the smell of alcohol hit her overwhelmingly. "You want the company of a single guy like me?"  
  
Miharu couldn't look away as he was literally wrapping himself around her. He made her feel utterly sick. The stench of booze and cigarettes hung off his tight clothes, almost a size too small for him. His spiked up green dyed hair had too much gel in it and smelled of grease. She felt nauseated.  
  
"No, I'm okay thanks," she managed to say.  
  
"Oh, come on, sweet cheeks," he had his face practically over hers. "I can show you a good time. No need to waste it by yourself… especially in this dump."  
  
His hand ran across her leg and her stomach tied in knots, knowing what he was going to imply. She tried to push away, wanting to call for help.  
  
There was a loud bang as two drinks were set in front of Miharu and the mysterious guy. Jin stood over them looking rather stern faced.  
  
"Excuse me, but I believe you're in MY seat and touching up MY girlfriend." The voice he used was so calm it was scary, with a tad bit sharpness around the 'my' word.  
  
The guy took one look at Jin and nearly peed himself by seeing that he was well built and dispelled a sense of power behind him. He rose up slowly, hands in the air.  
  
"Woah, dude," he said, letting out a nervous laugh. "I didn't know she was your woman! No hard feelings, eh?"  
  
He quickly inched around Jin and disappeared through the crowd like a scolded dog.  
  
Miharu let out a sigh of relief and felt Jin slip his arms around her as he sat down.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked, worry evident in his voice.  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, I was just a bit scared, that's all." She brought him into a hug. "I'm glad you came back so quickly. I didn't know what he was planning to do with me. I would never give you up for some smelly, greasy punk."  
  
He gently kissed her shoulder, letting his lips linger there with a soft brush. "I'd never give you up without a fight."  
  
She blushed lightly, placing her head to his. "Thanks."  
  
He leaned back, taking in how beautiful she was that night. He couldn't let anyone try and take all that away from him and he instinctively kept her close as they sat together.  
  
Miharu drunk her soda quite quickly, feeling like her mouth had become its own little dry desert, while Jin drunk his water much slower, his eyes following every man that came within a foot of the table, holding Miharu tight in his tensed arms. His presence was obviously hostile to people who passed as they seemed afraid to look their way. Miharu looked at him, frowning slightly at how overprotective he had suddenly become, with every male becoming a threat.  
  
She hoped that small incident wouldn't effect him too much.  
  
She tried to enjoy herself anyway, laughing so hard when the ultraviolet lights came on and lit up her dress like a disco ball. She made many jokes about it to make Jin laugh, though she only partially succeeded. At this rate, she didn't think she'd get him on the dance floor with the way he was right then.  
  
"You're not really enjoying yourself, are you?" She inattentively asked.  
  
He looked up at her inquisitive eyes, then turned away and shook his head. "I'm sorry. I'd thought it would be different coming to a club, but… I guess I had the wrong idea. I'm not really very good with huge crowds. I'm not claustrophobic, but I sometimes it just makes me too uneasy."  
  
"You're not a people's people, that's for sure." Miharu took his hand and stood. "We don't have to stay. We can go somewhere else."  
  
"Where though?" He asked.  
  
"We'll see when we get there." She grinned.  
  
He nodded and stood up, taking her hand as they both started to weave through the tight crowd, afraid to lose each other.  
  
***  
  
They walked together through the busy high street, hand in hand. Miharu swung their arms back and forth, smiling bold and confident. Jin looked at her with tender affection, feeling glad that she wasn't trying to hide behind him. They were out in a world of strangers, and this was the best opportunity for them to break the boundaries, since they weren't in the school grounds.  
  
He had eased up since walking out of the club, no longer wanting to bite the head off every man passing by Miharu.  
  
He was yanked to a sudden stop when she had abruptly halted.  
  
He turned. "Warn me when you're going to do that, okay?"  
  
"Sorry," she said, her gaze not on him, but somewhere else.  
  
He raised a brow and followed her line of vision. She was staring into a supermarket, but at what in there he didn't know.  
  
She grinned and tugged his arm and he stumbled, being dragged inside.  
  
"Slow down!" He said. "Where are you taking me?"  
  
"Here! Look!" Miharu pointed as she stopped him in front of a white machine.  
  
A photo booth.  
  
"Jin, can we have some done, please?" She looked at him with pleading eyes, pulling on his arm. "I don't have any pictures of us together."  
  
He looked from the booth to her and grinned when looking into that desperate face of hers. He would always give in to that face.  
  
"Okay, I suppose," he said, and was almost yanked out of his shoes as Miharu practically shoved him inside, cheering, following him in and pulling the curtain back.  
  
Jin rubbed his back. "You won't get a good picture if you bash me up!"  
  
Miharu stuck her tongue out at him, fumbling for some coins in her purse. "Don't be such a baby."  
  
Jin scoffed, almost saying something, but her hand covered up his mouth while she inserted the correct amount into the machine. He licked her palm and she yelped, watching him give her a coy look.  
  
"Welcome to the Colour Bright Photo Studio," the soft feminine voice of the machine spoke. "If you want 4 small passport photos, press A now. If you want a large print photo, press B now."  
  
"A, A, A, please Miss Photo Bright lady," Miharu tapped the 'A' button, grinning at Jin who rolled his eyes at the crazy girl.  
  
"You've selected A," the voice confirmed.  
  
"Took your time didn't you, dear," Miharu chided, having Jin prod her arm.  
  
"When you are ready, press the enter key and you have 10 seconds between each of your photos."  
  
"Okay," Miharu leaned back into Jin. "Ready to be snapped."  
  
"Umm… I guess so."  
  
"Good!" Miharu pressed the enter button and wrapped her arms around Jin's neck, pulling his cheek to hers.  
  
"I never really look good in pictures," Jin whispered in her ear.  
  
"Just shut up and smile," Miharu said through her teeth.  
  
FLASH! CLICK!  
  
"I think I'm blind," Jin said, trying to blink away the white and grey spots.  
  
"You whine too much, you know that," Miharu grumbled.  
  
Jin bit her ear and she yelped, and she burst out laughing.  
  
FLASH! CLICK!  
  
"Oh great! The picture took when my mouth was wide open!" Miharu jabbed him in the ribs.  
  
"I can deal with that mouth of yours," he murmured against her cheek as he quickly turned her head and captured her lips to his.  
  
She didn't resist and pulled against him, enjoying the rich taste that began to entice her tongue.  
  
FLASH! CLICK!  
  
Miharu grinned; her mouth still enveloped by his. They just had a picture taken of them making out. And it looked like he wasn't going to stop. Well, there would be two pictures of them kissing when the timer ran out…  
  
FLASH! CLICK!  
  
Jin broke the kiss, giving her a fiery gaze with those dark eyes that opened up to her with a carnal desire. She licked a line down his nose and winked at him.  
  
"Thank you for using Colour Bright Photo Studio," the voice of the machine said. "Your pictures will be ready in three minutes."  
  
"Your most welcome, my dear Colour Bright." Miharu smirked, pulling the curtain back to step out. Jin followed.  
  
She leaned back to the plastic shell of the machine, looking at him with a passion that seemed to run through her veins and cloud what little sense she had left. He came to wrap his arms around her waist, pressing her up to the machine, putting his head against the cool surface with his eyes closed.  
  
"You're crazy…" he peeked a look at her through one eye. "You know that don't you?"  
  
"Always and forever," her voice tickled against his shirt, her breath a little shaky.  
  
He just smiled to himself.  
  
They both jumped when the machine made a loud whirring sound and the pictures were deposited.  
  
"Noisy thing," Miharu eyed the booth evilly before picking up the pictures from the slot. "Oh, these are cool… oh my… that second picture! You can see right down my throat!"  
  
"Oh, a pretty sight," Jin snatched the pictures from her.  
  
"Hey," she tried to reach for them but he purposely held them high, using his height to an advantage. "Wow… those last two pictures are really…" He leaned down to press his lips to her ear. "… Hot."  
  
"I should think so," her words came out almost breathless.  
  
He kissed the lobe and stood back, handing her the pictures.  
  
She halved them and gave him the first picture and one of their last pictures. She kept the second one, as it was utterly embarrassing, but it looked cute with Jin giving her such a… 'saucy' look after what he'd done.  
  
They both pocketed the photos and left the market.  
  
***  
  
They wandered around the town for a while, until the dark clouds came over and it started to rain.  
  
"Just fantastic," Miharu angrily kicked at a stone. "Just had to rain!"  
  
"Come on, we aren't far from the park. They have the band stand there."  
  
"Right," she nodded and let him take her arm and they ran though she was more or less trotting in her heels.  
  
It had started off light and now it was suddenly coming down in buckets. Long streaks of rain splashing around them and Miharu squeaked as the cold water ran over her shoulders, socking her dress. She knew she'd be utterly drenched.  
  
Jin covered her up the best he could. They hastily followed the path in the park, up near the hillside before crossing out onto a stretch of soggy grass, literally throwing themselves under the iron built bandstand.  
  
Miharu panted, slumping onto the stone bench.  
  
"I'm a mess," she slapped her hands beside her on the stone seat. "It had to happen while we were on a date! This is so typical. The last time we get to see each other for a while and the weather goes against us."  
  
"Rain isn't going to ruin my date with you," he said, wrapping his arms over her cool shoulders.   
  
She shuddered as the dampness clung to her, the chilly air catching her skin and making little bumps form. She huddled to him, almost rolling in the warmth emanating from his body.  
  
He kissed her wet hair. "Though there's rain, this date is still perfect… as long as you're here with me."  
  
She closed her eyes, a smile fluttering to her face. "You're so sweet."  
  
He held her there, in that warm embrace, until she moved away just a little, so she could bring his face to hers, to take in his warmth through his lips.  
  
The night air was crisp. So calm as the rain began to slow. Such a peaceful air that surrounded the lovers embrace. But this night would be the only witness to this last true embrace, for in the distant future, it seemed it might not happen again…  
  
… Ever.  
  
***  
  
Florida… Hot and gorgeous. Miharu lay out on the sand, half of her beach umbrella giving her some shade from the scorching temperatures. She had been there for a week or so, and she had started to pick up a nice honey tan with all the sun bathing she'd done. She taken to wearing her fuchsia coloured bikini, which was something Xiaoyu had picked out for her because there was a bunny motif on one of the cups and one on the edge of the bottoms.   
  
It was great to get such a peaceful holiday, and Miharu could tell her father was getting better, becoming more open since he lost his wife.  
  
Miharu was happy to see some of his old self back, but with the added bonus of him being livelier. It was something she knew she could get used to.  
  
Though she loved the holiday, she missed her friends company, wishing they could be with her there on the hot beach. But most of all, she missed Jin and she was thinking of him nearly all the time. She wanted to feel his strong arms holding her in their loving embrace…  
  
She sighed. At the minute, she was thinking of what she could buy for him. What souvenir would suit him the most? Maybe a little model of a dolphin or something. Or a large polished seashell, where you could hear the sea inside. Or maybe both! Her father had given her a lot of spending money.  
  
She took a sip of her cool lemonade and adjusted her sunglasses  
  
'Oh, I have a week left, I'll make sure I pick up something for him and the others before going back,' she sighed, stretching out. 'I can't wait to see him again.'  
  
***  
  
The minute she had stepped off the plane back in Japan, she was hurrying her father to get them home. He was quite shocked to see she wanted to be back after all the excitement she had raked up while in Florida. He said he'd get them home, as fast as possible and that he wouldn't be breaking the speed limit just for her.  
  
When they did get home, just after he unlocked the door to the house, Miharu pushed him out the way, hurling her luggage into the hallway before diving for the phone.  
  
"Slow down, Miharu," her father said, almost falling over her bags. "Don't you want to unpack before making any phone calls?"  
  
"Nope, gotta talk to Xiaoyu." Miharu was already dialling like a maniac.  
  
She couldn't sit still. She couldn't wait to speak to Xiaoyu. When she heard her answer with a soft hello, Miharu almost when nuts.  
  
"HI, XIAO!" Miharu literally screeched into the other girl's ear. "I'M BACK! I HAVE SO MUCH TO TELL YOU!"  
  
"Miharu, oh hi," Xiaoyu's voice sounded slightly dejected, but Miharu didn't take it into account.  
  
"I had such a great time! It was so hot! And I didn't forget you! I brought pressies!" Miharu grinned as she said it. "Anyway, the tournament ended a few days ago, didn't it? How'd it go? Did you or Jin win?"  
  
"I didn't… but Jin did," her voice was shaky, lost in sadness.  
  
Miharu frowned. "Hey, Xiao, what's up?"  
  
"It's Jin, Miharu."  
  
Miharu's back went rigid. "What? What about him?"  
  
"He's gone."  
  
Miharu's eyes widened. "Gone? What do you mean gone?"  
  
"Just… gone." 


	15. Epilogue

Not the Admirer  
  
By Indigo Siren  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken, nor the characters etc… under the concept. I am making no money from this Fan Fiction, Tekken © to Namco. I do however own any extra characters that don't appear in the Tekken series.  
  
Epilogue  
  
"The search for Jin Kazama, the multimillion heir and grandson to Heihachi Mishima, continues after the nineteen year old went missing two weeks ago. The owner of the highly recognised Mishima Zaibatsu pleads for the safe return of his grandson, and is offering a reward to whomever finds him."  
  
The TV riddled on mindlessly about the event that had happened what seemed so long ago.  
  
Two weeks. Two LONG weeks.  
  
Miharu was curled up on the love seat facing the television, a cushion held to her chest and the remote resting on her lap. She watched the TV with a somewhat vacant expression, feeling her heart clench when they showed pictures of Jin on the TV. Though it did get less painful to look at his pictures over and over, she couldn't lie about the aching inside.  
  
She wondered what she'd done to deserve this. More pain added to a pile she was trying to slowly knock down. The cushion clenched tighter and she shook her head, finally turning off the damned report that just kept repeating itself. It was the latest hot topic, with so much money involved.  
  
Miharu leaned her head back, closing her eyes with a long, drawn out sigh.  
  
"Any news on finding your friend?"  
  
Miharu opened an eye up to look at her father, who leaned on the back of the love seat. She merely shook her head.  
  
He sighed, standing straight. "A shame really. I hope they find him."  
  
He walked off and Miharu bit back the tears.  
  
"Yeah, me too," she whispered.  
  
How many times had she cried since finding out Jin was missing? A hell of a lot.  
  
All the promises he made to spend more time with her after he'd finished the tournament, all the things yet to be planned between the two. And now…  
  
Her heart and soul had literally been shattered into a thousand pieces. She'd never been hurt this bad before.  
  
Though she had tears of her own to shed, she felt her obligation to comfort Xiaoyu, who was at the end of wits. Xiaoyu's tears were almost as heart broken as Miharu's. Miharu never cried in front of Xiaoyu, she left that till she was well and truly alone.  
  
Xiaoyu had lived with him for what seemed a while, and found a bond with him and yet, she didn't understand why he'd just disappeared. She had found someone to look up to. To cherish with her heart and look up to like a brother, and now he'd gone. She feared he was dead, but Heihachi kept telling her he wasn't dead, and that he was too strong to die.  
  
Miharu was quite surprised that Heihachi didn't grieve much, or seem more worried about his grandson. He just got back on with life, only now and again putting some contribution in for the hunt for Jin.  
  
Over two weeks, she found herself becoming more and more depressed, though people left it mainly to her losing her mother. They knew nothing of her to know the truth.  
  
Miharu would pray at night. Pray for his safe return, and actually try and talk to her mother, wherever she may be in the heavens. She was actually now free to admit to (What she could consider) her mother's spirit, that she had been dating Jin, and didn't have to fear what she would say. Now it bugged her more than ever to find out what she would have said.  
  
Though it felt so hard somedays, she knew that life had to go on. She couldn't stop time because of her misery. The loneliness would eventually pass. But it didn't stop her pondering the future, and maybe, he'd return to fill that big gap that seemed to have been created.  
  
No chasm of love loss would swallow her up.  
  
***  
  
Miharu continued her tutoring, and exams were weeks away. She was finally pulling some of her senses together to get her head around studying. Passing those dreaded exams would be at least a weight off her, and she'd be able to prepare for high school.  
  
Xiaoyu started teaching more Hakke Sho and Hika Ken-based Chinese martial arts to Miharu, whom was now getting a firm grasp of the moves. The more she trained, the more her mind had something to focus on, and the more she focused, the better she became.  
  
Rubi actually became good friends with Miharu and her group, and she actually showed she was a pretty nice girl. She ignored all her old friends, or what she could have called friends, and decided to keep with her new slate, finding she was much happier.  
  
Rubi and Miharu had actually seen Hari when they went to the mall one Saturday afternoon. Rubi didn't give her a second glance though, but Miharu couldn't help but stare at her. Hari had short hair now and the blonde and blue was well and truly gone. No make up, just a bland, pale face, that looked down as she mopped the floor, getting shouted at by a small, dumpy man. She only met Miharu's eyes for second before turning away, truly ashamed.  
  
Hari was working as a cleaner now, after dropping out of education. She'd hit an all time low, and was always hassled by her boss, downgrading her even more.  
  
It was strange to see such an outgoing, snobby girl turn into such a downcast outsider. Miharu didn't know whether she should pity her or not.  
  
Life was slowly getting back to a regular flow, things finally fitting into place, to work up towards some sort of future. But Miharu left a small gap in her life closed.   
  
Her love life.  
  
She'd wait to fill that void, hoping that from the shadows, Jin would return and she could fall into those arms again.  
  
Yes, everything was set and all she could do was wait.  
  
THE END 


End file.
